


Tainted Waters; Dark Depths.

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Bionicle; Tainted Waters [2]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Long first chapter, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 65,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: As before this story is set in a sort of AU Bionicle Universe, around the Mask of Light movie, and as before I made some of the Characters like Sidorak, Roodaka and others OOC to fit with the darker plot and theme of the story and just like Tainted Waters;WARNING! WARNING! This holds some Non-con and LOTS of bad-sorry things! Look away now young Matoran! Look away before your innocent eyes are burned out by Makuta!!! If you are over 18 and above however, consider yourself warned and be it on your own heads if you come out the other side with scars of your childhood. Remember you were warned.Disclaimer; Bionicle is made, produced and owned by Lego, not me. Disclaimer over. * Curls up with plushie versions of the Rahaga, Giant Teddy of Keetongu and Lewa plushie. * Please do not sue me.See Notes at the beginning for further information please.
Relationships: Iruini/Norik (Bionicle), Nokama/Vakama (Bionicle), Roodaka/Sidorak (Bionicle) mentioned only!, and more - Relationship
Series: Bionicle; Tainted Waters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576357
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Amongst Shadows and Shades

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to those who have asked me about the follow up to the Tainted Water story I did that this took so long to post up, but as promised, it is here. As I explained to one of the commets on the first story, there was an incident with family and a friend who burnt the original paper book I had with all my timeline and story details for not just this story, but also several other Bionicle stories as kindling. They are no longer welcome in the family and while I cannot recover what was destroyed, I have managed to save some of the works and I have salvaged what I could from my paper books to try and rebuild all I had lost. By some stroke of luck an old friend of mine from school was able to find an old paper binder I thought was lost and that had some stray notes that related to thsi work as well as some others, and those are all now safely locked away from unwanted and unwelcome hands.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has asked about this serise of mine and again, I am sorry it took me so long, but I finally have time and space to work on this and give it my full attention rather then just scraping it over every few days. I hope you enjoy and for those who didn;t see the warning before, here is it again. This is not a story safe for young readers so please, do not blame me if you come out of this with mental scars on your childhood.
> 
> Thank you all.
> 
> Lady Fenikkusu.
> 
> In this first chapter we have the retelling of a Mask of Light, a deeper look into the Makuta's ranks and how they work, a look at teh relationships between the Toa Nuva and a minor recap of some events, leaving many questions and few answers by the end as Kuta plots to complete the task given to him by his Master and remain on good standing with those who seek to kill him.

The shadows stopped moving as a bellowing howl rattled their lair, lesser shadows shrinking away in fear while those with a true form clutched the walls and furniture to avoid falling to the ground as their home rocked and trembled as if it felt the pain that now emanated from their master. Eventually, the shaking stopped and the pain ebbed away into a dull ache, shadows aching and slowly, the shadows began to creep back out of the hiding places, fear replaced with worry as the chamber that held their master’s red crystal seeped with rage and some pain.

“Master?” One of those with a true form dared to ask as they knelt before the red crystal.

“The Mask of Light had awoken.” The master seethed. “A seventh Toa, a Toa of Light will soon walk amongst the Nuva.”

“But, there is no Av-Matoran awake to bear the mask.” Another shadow said. “They slumber.”

“There is a Herald.” The Master hissed as the image of the one he spoke of rippled to life in the Antidermis pool below him.

“The Chronicler of the island of Mata-nui.” Roodaka said as she looked at the image. “What would you have us do, Master?”

“Leave me to plan.” The master ordered. “This will take time and careful planning. It must not be rushed.” He seethed as the chamber darkened to show the master had slipped into the shadows he commanded to think and plot.

In the years since the Toa Metru had managed to escape their home and take several small clans of Matoran with them to the heaven that was the island of Mata-nui, it ad become near impossible for the Makuta to truly establish a hold on the island, and with the arrival of the Toa Mata and now Toa Nuva no Makuta could truly settle on the island and claim it as they had Metru-Nui. Despite efforts by the strongest members of the Brotherhood, Makuta himself and even Sidorak’s hoard there was no true hold or means to control the Rahi or command Shadows on the island of Mata-Nui. Any action they did take was often doomed to fail because the island was so well protected and while none would admit it, the Toa Nuva were nothing like the previous Toa and thus were harder to battle against, to the point that Sidorak, Gorast, The Master himself and several others had undergone extended slumbers in Anti-dermis, gaining stronger bodies and powers, but still they struggled to stand on even ground with the Toa Nuva. 

Roodaka returned to her room, ignoring Sidorak’s attempt to catch her attention by sending shadows to her as she focused on her maps and her efforts to complete a smaller take over in a different area, silently praising the younger shadow that shared her room as he blocked Sidorak’s entry and sent the older shadow away without a trace of fear. Her son, Kuta had yet to take his leave of her chambers having found it easier to work in the small side area she had allowed him to use as his space as a growing child to plan and organize the small force of Visorak and Rahi he had earnt from Gorast and the Master for his victories over others. He was a quiet shadow really, rarely speaking until he was spoken too, and he was very careful who he said anything too. He learnt quickly, he was careful in his plans and he studied everything he found to gain any kind of edge over his peers as they all fought and killed one another for place at the Master’s side above him, leaving old stations open for the taking by those who were seemingly happy to wait and take what was left over from the bickering of the brotherhood’s arguments.

Roodaka was silently glad that her son had better patience then she had as a young shadow, his apparent calm and careful calculations of his place amongst the shadows meant few ever bothered to look twice at him when the issue of station came up, Kuta was low ranked, and unlike other children of the Brotherhood, he did not boast about his parents station to try and gain more then he was offered, often times claiming the stations of his cousins when they failed to maintain their control of their regions or when they fell at the hands of the toa or the other cousins. Not that he ever fought to keep them when those cousins returned from their punishments and managed to beg their former standings back. Kuta would hand over their lands but take a small portion of their forces for himself as payment for having to hold onto the land for them.

Roodaka spared a glance to her son as he worked quietly at his own station, reading over a scroll and checking the information on a map before making a note in a small book, a ledger of sorts her son kept to keep a careful eye on those he controlled and what they were doing and when. He had learnt from the mistakes of his parents and his peers and he had the patience to wait for what he wanted to come to him naturally and hold onto only what he needed. Smart, skilled, careful, patient and cunning. Loyal to the master and loyal to her, to the point he would stand between her and Sidorak and give the old male the silent message to back off. So far, such actions had not brought Sidorak’s wrath upon them, but Roodaka silently feared the Visorak King would soon tire of his son’s loyalty to his mother and strike him down.

Kuta paused as a small shadow darted into the room and coiled up his body to his ear and hissed something to him. “Tell my cousin if she wants her forest region back, she will hand over the reins to her Bohrok hive.” He told the shadow and it hurried away as he tidied away his scrolls and began to study the map on his table with a calculated gaze.

Whatever he was planning, he was taking his time with it, making sure his plan not only worked but that his numbers were correctly set to allow swift and effective take over.

“Kuta.” 

Both turned to face a female at the doorway, her back covered by beautiful moth wings and a sickly green gaze locked on Kuta. “Yes, cousin Koras?” Kuta asked giving his female cousin a blank look. 

“Would you kindly, explain to me, why your messenger shadow, is in my station, when I did not request your time?” The insect like female asked, forced to use short strings of words due to an injury caused by another of their cousins who had gotten her and her twin sister Poras mixed up after a heated argument. The Master had healed Koras and gifted her the tattered wings of a moth and blessed her with a fragment of his shadows, a shield that no other could ever break though if they ever attacked her in anger or in rage at her twin, while Poras vain and spiteful brat that she was, had been stripped of her dragonfly wings for two weeks and when she had finally earnt them back, they were torn and ruined beyond healing and she now cursed her sister’s fortune in what she believed was privacy. 

Few had ever gotten the two mixed up since then and while Koras was not a solider as her sister and many of her cousins, she was a dutiful researcher of Rahi and she rivalled Sidorak’s knowledge of all Rahi. She did not fight for her standing at the table as Kuta had, no, Koras had earnt her place at the head of the table beside her mentors through dutiful study and work that had lead to many great victories and while she was not favoured by the Master, no one questioned it when the Master took her on as a personal student.

“It was a message meant for your twin.” Kuta explained with a low bow of his head, “Is she not at her station yet?”

“Not for another week.” The moth like female said and set the shadow in her tri fingered hand down with deceptive gentleness, Kuta had seen those same claws tear shadows apart with ease, and he would be a fool to think he was not somewhere on her list of foes as she was on his. “I shall inform her, of your terms when she is freed, if in future, you send your messages for her, to her directly and not, to our station. They interfere, with my work.”

“Thank you, Koras. I will see to it that is done.” Kuta nodded and after a respectful curtsy to Roodaka, the insect like female left the room as silently as she had arrived.

“You tread a careful path with her.” Roodaka said.

“She is as much a threat to my life as any other. I wish to avoid her claws as long as possible, and I do that best by heeding her words and granting her the privacy she asks of me.” Kuta agreed, “My land borders hers, I do not wish there to be tension at our lines when there is no call for it.”

“A wise choice.” Roodaka nodded and the two returned to their maps.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Vakama was pacing. The rhythmic ‘clank’ of his staff meeting the ground as he walked crossing back and forth by the doorway, a habit he had not grown out of despite the years since being a Toa. He paced as a Toa to release the stress and worry and panic of being a leader, he passed as a Turaga to think. A seventh Toa, a Toa of Light, Mata-Nui and all his wonders it was really happening! The prophecy Norik had shared with him from Keetongu, the promise for hope Lhikan had assured him was coming when he had given Vakama the gentle nudge to take Takua’s pod with him so long ago.

“You will wear a hole in the floor Vakama.” Oneua teased lightly and the fire Turaga paused. “We may be older Mask Maker, but you still wear your thoughts on your face. What troubles you?”

“It is much to think about, Carver, so many years have passed, so many dark times we have faced and overcome and yet now, when all seems at peace and right with the world, the Seventh is to be found.” Vakama said with a light tease at the former Carver’s station. “I am worried.” 

“You have reason to be.” Nokama said as she put a hand to his shoulder, the other tightly clutching her staff as she looked into the shallow pool that Tahu and Pohatu had made for her as children, “the Toa have given us many blessings, but their unity is frail and I fear that this journey Takua travels may be the hardest time we face here on Mata-Nui.”

“You have dreamed?” Vakama asked and the Water Turaga nodded slowly. “Do you wish to speak of what you have seen?” 

Onewa smiled, even after so many years, Vakama asked if Nokama was willing, he never expected her to tell him anything she saw in her dreams, never demanded her view or her vote, always the Fire Turaga asked, even of the other Turaga, he asked, he requested, he suggested, he never ordered. A habit since their days as Hordika that had never gone away. Matau silently blamed himself for it, knowing that the argument that had driven them apart as Hordika had been the turning point that had driven Vakama away from giving orders the way a ‘true’ leader should.

The tension between the two had been eased over the years, but still Matau and Vakama did not often speak without a vail of tension between them, Vakama still hurt by the pain of being judges and never living up to what Matau expected in a leader and Matau unable to forgive himself for his harsh judgement and bullying of the Fire Spirit.

“It is strange.” Nokama said, sitting down as Onewa offered her a hot cup of green tea. “I see the waters of the ocean, clear, gentle and calm shining blue in the sunlight as Matoran play and work in the shallows, then I turn to the deeper waters, they should be deeper blue, but instead they are black, they begin to steam and I hear Matoran screaming, I see them run and flee the waters and hide, I lose sight of the waters and I hear a strange sound, then I wake.”

“Strange sound?” Onewa asked.

“I have never heard such sound before, not here or on our island home Metru-Nui. I would tell you it if I knew it.” Nokama sighed heavily and drank deep of her tea. “It frustrates me, but I am afraid that if I try to focus on it more, I may find something I do not wish to revisit.” She said.

Vakama put a hand to her shoulder. “Peace sister,” he soothed softly. “He cannot hurt you anymore, we will not allow it, nor will the Toa.” He assured.

Nokama nodded and looked to where her two sons were stood talking. Pohatu was Vakama’s son, born when Tahu was still small and while the two were tied to different elements and lived in different regions, they had a close bond and with a little brother around, Tahu had been too busy to ask why Nokama had been scared, so much so that she had moved permanently into Ta-koro with Vakama for the entire pregnancy and asked her brothers to stay close. He had since asked why his mother was so scared during her term with Pohatu and while at first Nokama had dismissed it as a bad feeling that something might go wrong, Vakama and her brothers has all gently pushed her to tell Tahu the truth lest it be used against him at a later date. 

Nokama still did not know how to approach that topic.

Tahu turned to the two elders when Pohatu nodded back to them and while he gave all the elders a small smile and respectful nod, he did not come to them and instead he left the room while Pohatu gave a deep bow and jogged from the room to help collect his Matoran to travel home with them.

“I hope you are right Vakama,” She sighed softly watching Tahu leap the wall with graceful ease and fall towards the lava below Ta-koro.

Below Ta-koro and hidden away from anyone who could be hurt if he ever lost his temper, Tahu sat on a rocky out crop, his swords in his back as he watched the lava ooze and boil in the heart of the volcano, watching Lava fish lazily break the surface and then sink back down into the burning depth. It helped him think to be down here, surrounded by fire and heat and away form the sounds of his village. 

His mother had been so scared and so worried during her pregnancy with Pohatu that he had been sure there would be something wrong with the Stone Toa when he was born, that he might be sickly, or too small, or worse that he would be still born, but when he had been born in perfect health and good strength, the fear had not left his mother, in fact for a time it had increased, she had refused to let them out of her sight until both Turaga Matau and Vakama had managed to persuade her it was safe for Tahu and Pohatu to be outside with them and Nokama herself could take a day to rest and recover from the birthing. All that day, Vakama had been a constant silent guardian to his sons, a gentle smile on his face as Tahu helped Pohatu make sandcastles on the beach. 

As the years passed Nokama’s fear gradually faded away, but it was there, even now, when Tahu and Pohatu were adults, their mother worried over them and it was never more so then when they fought the Makuta, and no matter what he said to assure his mother he was safe, that he could handle the Makuta and all his shadows, Nokama never seemed to lose the fear that her sons would be taken from her.

When Turaga Whenua had suggested that Nokama tell Tahu and Pohatu the truth behind her fear, Tahu had forced himself not to snap at the old Earth spirit but when he’d seen the haunted look both Vakama and his mother shared at the suggestion, he realized something horrible, something he did not fully understand must have been the root of his mother’s fear and that fear was shared by all the Turaga. He'd struggled to find a way to approach the topic since then, mostly due to the Bohrok and the other madlings of Makuta, but also because he didn’t know how to ask what brought his mother such horrid fears.

With a heavy sigh he lay back and looked up at the ceiling, letting himself relax as he pushed the thoughts of his mother’s fear away and instead let his mind wonder to other matters. A Seventh Toa, one of Light, said to be the one who would lead the Toa to a final victory against Makua’s wicked shadows and return all the Matoran from their nightmares and Herald the era that would end when the Toa awoke the Great Spirit Mata-Nui himself. The story had been something Vakama had told him and Pohatu as young ones, a story the Turaga all told to keep hope and faith alive, a story that was carved into the walls of the Great Temple and had been partly ruined and shattered by the Makuta in the place the Bohrok swarm had been. 

Lewa had even found a carving of the island during a trip to the cold highs of Mount Init, surrounded by the six elements and then in another image on the same wall, there were seven Elemental signs, that Turaga Nuju had explained was the sigil for Light. Since then Gali, Lewa and Onua had taken time to explore their lands in search of other signs of the seventh Toa, a feat that had the Toa of Water visiting Turaga Vakama and Turaga Whenua more often than her own Turaga, as the two old spirits had better maps of the surface and underground Gali could use to better search her home for any hidden stories.

She had taken Takua and his company with her on the safer trips from time to time, and the stories the company told of the Water Toa aiding them and her minor scuffles to protect them from sick Rahi or rouge Bohrok always made Tahu’s temper flare. Gali victory at Kohli today had burned him, but not as much as the fact she refused to accept that she was weaker then him, even in new bodies and with new Masks, Gali was not better or even equal to him.

There was no way Water would ever be greater than Fire.

Never.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kuta thought over the idea Koras had presented to him carefully. A trade, one of his Visorak broods and a pair of Bohrok to help her clear a mess of debris from her land, and in exchange to fill their space in his troop, she would allow him to use Boa coils, snake like Rahi with deadly bites and silent movement, trained and bred by Koras as both pets and as very loyal guards.

It would be a short trade, only a week at the most but the pros and cons needed to be checked first as Kuta had never personally handled or commanded a Boa coil and he did not have much understanding of their behaviour and habits as they were not a common sight in his region of control. Their discussion was cut short by the sudden bellowing of their master’s powerful shadows suddenly forming in the room with them, swiftly the two took a knee and bowed their heads low and waited to be addressed or dismissed in silence.

“I have a task for you Kuta. Koras take your leave.” The master ordered and Kuta felt the moth like wing brush against his as Koras quickly fled the room so as not to anger the master, a wise and faithful student.

“What would you have me do, Master?” Kuta asked.

“You will create a weakness amongst the Toa Nuva. I do not care how you do it, I do not care how long it takes, or what you take in order to do it.” The master stated.

“What of your own plans for the Nuva?” he asked. “The Rahkshi left to hunt the Mask bearer. Would my presence not interfere with them?”

“Your target is not the Mask.” The master said. “You are to target the Nuva themselves, the Toa must be broken from inside and their unity must be cut apart at their core, something past attempts have failed to due to arrogance or laziness, I do not expect the same result from you. Do whatever you must, take whomever and whatever you need, take as long as you need, weaken the Toa Nuva in whatever ways you can, big or small. But do not fail me.” 

“Yes Master.” Kuta nodded. “May I ask if you wish this done here or am I to find my own lair?” he asked, knowing such a task would take time and his mother would not be pleased to see him constantly at his station suddenly.

“There are shadows on the island Mata-Nui, you need only chose one.” The master said and faded away, leaving the room chilled and hazed with mist like shadows.

Roodaka looked up from her maps as Kuta came in and began quickly packing his station away. “You are leaving?”

“The master has given me a task.” Kuta explained and quickly commanded his shadowy messengers to their new posts. “Would you allow me one of your weapons?” She nodded, knowing her son would take only one weapon from her station and as she thought he picked out a bow staff, headed with a deadly curved blade. “I shall return it or replace it with new.” 

“Good.” 

Kuta spared a moment to pass one of his shadows to his mother. “Should Sidorak try to steal your plans. This will make them appear blank.” He explained and then he was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Deep meditation often helped Gali to truly think on matters and consider her choices and how best to protect her village and island home. Now though, she meditated on the news of the seventh Toa joining them and the destiny that Toa would begin for all who followed after them. Such a great future no doubt come with a lot of stress and Gali knew that such stress would not be helped by Tahu’s awful temper and ‘greater then all else’ attitude, but Gali had no way to prevent or soften Tahu’s behaviour, not even with the help of Pohatu or his parents. It would be a chore to try and help this seventh Toa find their place in the Nuva team.

Even of Tahu made it an utter nightmare to do.

Gali sighed and slowly pushed the frustration she felt towards Tahu away, it did not do one well to hold on to such needless frustration, it weakened the Unity of the team to stay angry with one’s team. She took a few deep breaths before slowly lifting her gaze to the sky, hoping to find peace in her thoughts before going into meditation when her eyes fell upon a familiar cluster of stars and grew wide with awe at what she saw.

Just to be sure she was not seeing things, Gali blinked a few times and counted the stars carefully. Fire, gifted with a warm red star. Air, green as the jungle leaves and bright as the smile Lewa so often wore. Ice, a pale and cool shade of ivory. Earth, gentle purple to prove that despite living in darkness, Onua was not wicked as the black shadows. Water, soft and calm blue as she tried to be with all she knew. Stone, brown as the sand stones that Pohatu carefully crafted and cut to build and home his Matoran villagers. Six stars, six Toa.

And yet there was a golden star, hung tenderly beside the six older stars, almost shyly twinkling with new life as the six older stars hung in place, burning brightly. “A Seventh star,” she breathed softly, as if daring to speak what she saw would make the star flee from sight.

Light would soon join the Toa of Mata-Nui, the Great Spirit would not bless the sky with such a gift if it was not to be. With a soft smile and one last breath to calm her now raging excitement, Gali let herself sink into deep mediation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pohatu sighed deeply as the Po-Koro caravan bedded down for the night in the warm, lush region of Le-Koro, Lewa having gladly helped set up their camp and offered to cook up a fresh batch of his Villages berry and root stew to make sure no one went to bed on an empty stomach. While the Matoran slept for the night, Pohatu sat with Lewa up on a high branch, Lewa sat with his back to the trunk of the tree cradling a warm cup of berry blend tea while the Toa of Stone sipped from a cup of strong root tea, both wearing a cover much like the Turaga’s cloaks, to keep the coming winter chill at bay.

“Thank you for letting us stay the night Brother.” Pohatu thanked again.

“Not at all. Night-sleep time can be bad-not safe for travel foot-walking in the jungle.” Lewa smiled waving the other off lightly. “Safest to dream the night away.” He added.

“Indeed. Especially with the news we got today.” Pohatu smiled. “We Toa may have a new sibling soon.” He added when Lewa gave him a confused look.

Lewa blinked at him, slowly working over what had been said, then a hopeful, bright smile covered his face. “The legend-stories are true?” he asked, “There is to be a seventh Toa-hero?”

“Takua and Jaller found the Mask in the lava flow of Ta-Koro’s lower reaches, according to the mask, the Seventh will be found by a Herald and then, we will have a new sibling and Makuta’s region of shadows at last begin to end. Or so Mother said,” Pohatu nodded, “they begin their travel tomorrow at dawn.”

“Such joyful-happy news,” Lewa chuckled softly. “Makuta’s dark-wicked hold on Mata-Nui fading at last…”

“It’s really happening Lewa and we’ll be there to see it happen.” Pohatu assured and gently put a hand to Lewa’s shoulder. “I told you your nightmares fading away was a sign of good things.”

“Yes.” Lewa nodded, grateful for not only his friends’ kindness but for the fact the nightmares had finally all but stopped coming to haunt him every night, a reminder of just how easily the shadows could latch on and corrupt them. “Do you think-wonder,” he began to asked, “That when the Seventh arrives, our memories will return?” 

“We can hope.” Pohatu smiled sadly. He felt awful knowing that Lewa, Gali, Kopaka and Onua had forgotten their pasts before this island home they had come to protect, he could not imagine life without the memory of his family with him as a child, his mother’s gentle voice soothing him back to sleep after a nasty dream awoke him, his father’s stories of the Toa Metru and their adventures, Tahu teaching him how to crawl and walk, how to make sandcastles and even making him his own unique set of carving tools.

Lewa nodded but said nothing, losing himself in the awe and warmth of the news of a seventh Toa, a Toa of Light, soon joining them. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~ “This is all your fault!”  
“YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!”  
“Pathetic little Toa.”  
“You should have protected her!”  
“Cross-wired freak!”  
“VAKAMA!” ~

Vakama woke with a violent gasp, clutching his chest and wheezing terribly as he tried to catch the breath that had fled his lungs. Glancing to his side he found Nokama safely settled in her side of the bed, soundly sleeping, a glance to the guest room revealed Jaller was still laid on his bunk, but Takua had woken up and had come over to help the Turaga, a worried look on his face.

“Are you alright Turaga Vakama?” he asked, automatically taking the Fire elder’s staff from its place by the bed and held it out to the elder as he moved to leave the bed after he moved the blanket around Nokama to keep her warm.

“I am well.” Vakama smiled softly, slowly making his way to the fireplace to set a pot of tea brewing to help calm his shaken nerves. “You should be sleeping deeply Chronicler, your journey with Jaller starts when the sun rises.”

“I can’t sleep.” Takua admitted, “All this, it is a lot to take in. I mean, a Seventh Toa and of Light! We’ve only ever heard and found stories of such a thing happening and now.”

“Yes. It is quite a shocking development. But I have the greatest confidence in you both. You have proven many times that you are capable of not only recording this historical event alongside Jaller, but also that you are ready to take on such a task speaks to how far you have both come since your first days here.” The old one said, setting a second cup down for Takua. “A cup to help ease the mind before bed. Perhaps you will find better results with this blend.”

“Thank you Turaga.” Takua nodded and sat down to wait for the tea, wringing his hands and constantly looking towards the golden Mask that sat on the table, Nokama having carefully written down everything the mask’s inner face had held for future reference.

Vakama had to remind himself that Destiny came to everyone differently, but for a moment he could not help but feel sorry for Takua. So long ago, he was picked by Toa Lhikan so suddenly to become the next Toa of Fire, and he hadn’t had the time to ask questions or prepare before he was made Toa and thrust into the role he didn’t know how to play and chosen to lead without knowing how. How the questions and fears and worries had suddenly all become so much in just a few brief hours, whys, what ifs, can Is and so many other questions over and over again in a near unending mantra as he tried oh he tried to be the leader his team needed and deserved while trying to understand his visions and work out of all the Ta-Matoran Lhikan could have chosen why it was him.

Hopefully fate would be kinder to Takua then it had been to the Toa Metru and the young Matoran would find his path on his journey.

Vakama mixed the blend carefully, glad that he had asked Norik to teach him this blend and technique, it helped calm the body from within and helped sooth head aches and slight aches, every sip was a blessing that Vakama silently thanked Norik for every time he brewed this blend. After pouring two cupful’s, he set the tea pot down and offered the second cup to Takua. “Slowly now, this blend can be quite potent the first time you taste it.” He warned and Takua nodded understandingly and took a moment to blow softly to cool the tea slightly before taking a sip. Vakama himself took a long slow mouthful of his tea. The blend was as flavourful as he remembered, warming his old body from head to toe and washing away the nagging ache in his lower back. 

“This is wonderful.” Takua said smiling, “What blend it this Turaga? I have never had it before.”

“It was a blend a dear friend taught me to brew when I was a young Toa.” Vakama explained, “When you return from your quest to find the Seventh Toa, I will teach you to brew it as well, if you would like?”

“Yes please.” Takua smiled brightly before yawning. “Wow, fast acting…” he joked lightly.

“To bed with you now, young Chronicler.” Vakama urged with a gentle smile. “Tomorrow holds many things for us all and sleepless Matoran make for poor reactions to fast moving Urssa Crabs.”

“Yes Turaga Vakama.” Takua nodded and after finishing his tea and quickly washing the cup, he returned to his bunk and curled up near the Lightstone as slumber embraced him again.

Sure that the young Matoran was asleep, Vakama looked to the side table of his room, where an old letter lay worn and slightly torn at the edges, but still readable and still a welcome reminder of the friends who waited for the time they might be needed again. Perhaps it was time to consider contacting the Rahaga and Keetongu, now that the Mask had been activated, but would it truly be safe to do that while the Makuta’s shadows still roamed freely outside of Mata-Nui’s shores? Glancing back to the two sleeping Matoran he shook his head. Yes, it would be wise to tell Norik of this development and have the Rahaga on guard in case the Makuta tried to make one final attempt to hit where it hurt.

But it would wait until after the Mask was out of Ta-koro. Safely in the hands of its Herald and its reluctant bearer. Safely walking in the day light, when Makuta’s shadows were weakest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kuta stepped from the darkness of the cove slowly, looking around the area silently before nodding to himself. This shadowy area was small, but not cramped and was far enough away from the Matoran that any activity would not be easily noticed. It would need a little clearing out, and a little extra cover from above to keep the weather out, but the work would be easy and the time spent minimal but worth the effort in the long run. He reached out slowly and attempted to create a ball of shadow in his palm, as he had expected it took more effort then it should, he would have to use his shadows as a last resort, old fashioned spying seemed to be his best option for keeping tabs on the Toa, with a light huff he sat on a large rock and thought over his options given what he already knew of the Toa Nuva.

Kopaka would be difficult to keep track of, simply because few dared to track that one due to his irregular patrol habits and his heightened awareness of his region, a swift moving sharp eyes watcher would be needed for him, a bird of some type would be best if there was no native ground Rahi that was close enough to the village to be used. Lewa could be problematic too, the Air Toa was swift at flying and his region was dense, so watching him would be a complicated matter, there would need to be multiple shadows watching him, at least until Kuta was able to find a better method of watching the Toa when they were alone. Tahu and Onua would be a little easier to watch the two were dutiful in their work from what he had learnt before and while Tahu had begun to wonder from his village when not busy, he was a creature of habit and never left his region unless he was needed. Onua would either be helping dig tunnels with his Matoran or he would be in the village playing games with the Matoran children and helping Whenua with history lessons.

That left him with the two most difficult Toa, Pohatu and Gali. No Rahi or shadow could keep up with the speed loving Toa of Stone without being mutated and changed to gain the needed speed and those that survived the change often died after only a few days and needed to be replaced just as swiftly as they died, watching him would be a matter of careful work and time. Gali was an unknown to most Makuta, her surface duties were minimal and while she did walk amongst the other regions and studied all she could find, when she was not on the surface, she was under water and the waters of Mata-Nui were a danger to all Makuta. Kuta had to give credit to the Rahaga and Keetongu, not even an hour after the Toa Metru had come to this island, the ancient being had created a unseen unfelt barrier around the island, on the surface level it weaken the shadows to a point and while it did not affect others in any other way, it made it impossible for Sidorak to move by forcing him down onto the ground with the force of gravity.

It had been amusing to watch as a child from the shadows as Roodaka and Sidorak had stepped onto Mata-Nui’s shores to test the island’s resistance to shadows after the Swarm of Bohrok had awoke, only for the Visorak King to hit the ground like a dead weight and struggle to stand up again while Roodaka had only struggled to call on her shadows.

But underwater, underwater it was a death trap. Keetongu had gone down into the waters with Nokama and Gaaki, stood at the very edge of the Great Reef and while gently holding the two Water Spirits’ hands in his own huge ones, the old one had chanted something in a language no one could translate or understand in the Makuta ranks, after a small test with a little infected Rookie Fish that had been slowed by the barrier but otherwise seemed unharmed, Sidorak and another Makuta General had tried to cross the barrier. As before they were weakened but this time both were dragged down and when they touched the Reef, they had been violently assaulted by mental strain and powerful lightning for a few moments before something threw the two back from the Reef and out of the barrier once again. Roodaka and Gorast had tried to go through after the suggestion was made that the barrier was tied to a gender to keep Sidorak away from Nokama and the child she carried, only for both female Makuta to suffer the same treatment. Eventually the Master had forbade Sidorak setting foot on the island physically and given Koras the task of finding a way to bring down the barrier. She had made several breakthroughs, but thus far, it was still impossible to get to Mata-Nui via the waters, and none of the older Makuta could set foot on Mata-Nui without borrowing power from the master directly while the younger ones, like Kuta and his cousins were able to walk and swim freely about the island though they were weakened.

The anger Sidorak had unleashed on his room when he found out he would likely never get to toy with Nokama again had been heard throughout the Makuta lair and could have rivalled his anger at losing Iruini.

Knowing he would need to begin his work sooner rather then later, Kuta stood and stretched his limbs before he set about clearing the shadowy cove, gathering the stray sticks and drift wood for a fire should it be needed during the night, gathered large leaves and grass cuttings to thicken the canopy overhead while building up a stronger wall to hide the cove from unwanted Toa eyes, with that done, he took Shadow stones from his pack and set them around the cove to darken it even more beneath the canopy. Satisfied his lair would be undisturbed he summoned two of his loyal Visorak, a young male Boggarak and a female Suukorak.

“Guard this place until I return, do not hunt the Matoran or Rahi.” He ordered then paused seeing a small golden bodied hatchling clinging to Suukorak’s hind leg and gently pried the little one off with a firm but gentle hand. A newly hatched Kahgarak, not even a day old, the shell was still soft, and he knew none of his female Visorak were in Heat or expecting a Brood. “This one is not yours.” He said.

Suukorak chattered and clicked at him while the tiny hatchling curled up in his palm, shaking in great fear of the huge Makuta now holding it.

“I see,” Kuta said and looked at the small Visorak he held before gently placing it onto his shoulder. “I will keep her with me, until this matter can be resolved. Poras will be dealt with for her meddling.” He assured before standing tall again. “You have your orders; I will return before dark.” And with that Kuta left the cove.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Gali was snapped from her meditation by the started panic of Rahi in the trees and around the Great Temple of Kini-Nui, the early light of dawn casting the area in a soft pinkish light before the skies darkened and rumbled with an unnatural storm.

Before she could think on the matter, she felt instinct flood her body and moved, diving aside as the ground where she had been meditating was lashed and struck over and over again by lightning until the ground caved in and three Makuta climbed out.

“Mata-nui.” She breathed in horror as the trio looked to her and brought their staffs together, unleashing a blast at her that she barely dodged and sank beneath the shallow waters.

The three came down and looked for her body, one of them a sickly greenish colour with grey undertones, the staff it carried made the ground wither and die wherever it touched, the red eyes that it shared with the other two carefully scanning the area for her. The second was blue and gray, the staff it carried seemed the melt the ground and foliage as it dragged the tip along the area it thought she had fallen, hissing with fury when it found nothing and snapped its mandibles together only to fall silent as the last, a brown and grey shadow who’s steps cracked the ground underfoot hissed and chattered at them.

Gali watched from beneath the water as the three seemed to converse and speak before the blue one pointed its staff away from the temple and the three lifted themselves off the ground and began to fly. She flowed them under the waters to the waterfall’s edge, letting the water hold her steady atop it as she watched them fly further away.

They were heading for Ta-koro!

Gali dived down the waterfall and begged the water to carry her swiftly as she swam under the three shadows and raced towards the Charred forest, the fastest way to reach Ta-Koro’s gates and with one final plea the waters surged, throwing her from their cool embrace with a mighty surge of energy and she hit the hot ground running, water quickly becoming steam on her armour as she ran, ash burning her lungs as she passed the charred trees and reached the open lava flow that stood between her and the gate.

“The Toa of Water approaches!” one of the guardsmen called as she jumped from the ground and scrambled up the wall, “The Toa of Water-wha!” the guard gasped as stepped back as she flipped over the wall before him and landed with a masterful grace.

“Is here! Sound the alarms and prepare for attack! Hurry!” Gali told him and the Guard nodded blowing into a horn to warn the guards behind him they were about to have trouble.

The horns echoed around the village, Ga-Matoran who had stayed to make trade and finish business in Ta-Koro were quickly hidden away in the huts of the Ta-Matoran workers while Vakama and Nokama hurried to the Gate meeting Gali as she skidded into the village and almost collected from running so fast. 

“Toa what is the matter?” Vakama asked gently setting a hand to the Toa’s back as she struggled to stand, panting heavily and shaking form the adrenalin rush. “Bring water, quickly!” he urged his aids only to smile as Kapura handed him a large canister of water and placed a heavy bucket down for Gali.

“Something, something comes this way, Turaga, three shadows, each carrying a, a staff of unknown power, they came from, beneath Kini-Nui temple.”

“Peace Gali,” Nokama soothed and gently poured the canister over the water spirit’s shoulders and back, watching as her body swiftly absorbed the water to replace the energy she had lost to get to Ta-koro so fast. “We will be prepared.” She assured and Vakama nodded turning to Kapura who nodded and in his usual slow way he left to prepare the guard.

Vakama then lifted his staff and brought it down hard on the ground, sending a wave of heat down into the Volcano. 

Tahu looked up feeling the heat of Vakama’s staff reach him, a request to return to the surface and quickly. He began to climb the rocks hurriedly, moving faster when he heard the war horns of Ta-Koro’s guard echoing in the tunnels. He reached the walls of Ta-koro and found both Turaga and Gali stood at the watch post just as the sky grew black with a storm that couldn’t be natural, lightning lashing the ground and trying to tear into the village, though it couldn’t get past the outer gate.

Matoran of both villages were huddled in the shelter of the huts, fearful of whatever had come upon the fire village. The guard were stood at their stations, weapons at the ready and waiting to fight off any attack that might come while the Turaga scanned the sky.

“Why have I been summoned?” Tahu asked as he landed above the Turaga and Gali.

“There!” Gali said and pointed towards the sky, seconds before the three shadows she had seen before swooped down from the storm.

“Rahkshi.” Nokama said, recognizing the three shadows instantly. “Panrahk, Guurahk and Lerahk. Sons of Makuta Teridax.”

“Fragmentation, Disintegration and Poison.” Vakama added. “Mata-Nui protect us.”

“None have breached Ta-koro’s gates before, and none shall this day.” Tahu declared and drew his swords as he jumped down to stand between the gate and the incoming Rahkshi.

Panrahk levelled his staff at the Gates behind Tahu and fired a beam from his staff, Tahu’s shield held but then without warning the beam split and went around Tahu’s fire shield and broke the gate apart with ease a the brown Rahkshi slammed into Tahu with such force the fire Spirit was thrown back into the village of fire and landed with a painful crash through Vakama’s hut.

“Tahu!” Gali called in worry as the fire spirit remained unmoving.

“Do not let the staffs touch you!” Nokama warned as the water spirit jumped down to join the fight. Then gasped as the sicken hisses and clicks of Guurahk filled her mind, the language translated by her old mask.

~ “Give us the Light and your beloved Matoran may be spared the Father’s fury.” ~

~ “Never.” ~ Nokama responded firmly.

~ “Then this village and all others will fall to ruin and shadows.” ~

She shook her head, leaning heavily on her staff as Vakama caught her shoulders to steady her. “They want the Mask.” She told him.

“They will not have it.” Vakama assured, “Come, we must-”

“Watch out!” Kapura yelled in warning and pushed the two Turaga out of the way as Guurahk’s staff came down where they had been, barely missing the slow Ta-Matoran’s back as the blue Rahkshi hissed at them unable to follow the path they had taken as the stair way was not build to carry anyone bigger then a Turaga. “This way wise ones, please.”

“Thank you Kapura.” Nokama praised still heavily leaning on her staff as the young Matoran carefully lead them down the steps to the safety of a guard room.

Gali flipped back to avoid the sweep of Panrahk’s staff at her head, using her axes to try and cut the staff in two when she heard the terrified screams of Matoran as they ran to escape the searching green Rahkshi’s staff.

Tahu was still down, but she caught movement coming from her left and ducked feeling the hot flames of Tahu’s swords cut through the air above her and lock Panrahk in a lava pool that slowed the brown Rahkshi for the time being.

“The village is sinking!” Someone yelled suddenly and both Toa turned around in shock moments before the village suddenly jerked forwards and the gate began to slowly sink into the Lava pool. 

“We must get the Matoran to safety.” Gali said.

“You want us to surrender?!” Tahu demanded.

“Our Duty is to protect the Matoran.” Gali scalded him sharply. “Your pride does us no good if the Matoran die so you can claim victory over a losing battle.” She added before leaving him to stand in shock at her tone while she ran to try and help the Matoran.

His Pride? How dare she?! He was not letting pride rule him, he was-

Lerahk swung at him suddenly and Tahu was not fast enough to step back as the sharp tip of the staff cut into his mask and barely scraped the skin beneath before Tahu recovered from his momentary shock at Gali and kicked the Green Rahkshi away.

“Toa! Toa help!” Kapura called in frantic panic shattering the train of thought Tahu had been lost in. “Turaga Nokama is trapped! Toa!”

Tahu turned and ran to where the Guard was stood with Hahli and Macku trying to move a heavy wall off the fallen Water Turaga’s back, her staff lay out of her reach as she struggled to move. He crouched and dug his fingers under the wall, lifting it with ease and pushing it away as he knelt by the Turaga.

“Mother?”

“The Matoran,” Nokama pleaded in a painful wheeze as Macku and Hahli helped their elder to her feet, Macku holding the Turaga’s staff so it would not be lost. “Please, help the Matoran.” 

“I-” Tahu began then saw the look in his mother’s eyes, the panic and dread that he’d witnessed as a child was nothing, nothing compared to what he saw when she looked at him with such worry and fear that he would not heed her request. “Yes Mother.”

Nokama nodded, sagging against her aids with relief as they hurriedly helped her towards the quickly flooding gate way, Gali was there using her water element to slow the Lava and hold it back while the Matoran helped each other out of the village and up onto the bridge, Vakama stood at Gali’s side, using his staff to focus limited power on keeping the lava from overwhelming the Matoran as they fled their home.

Suddenly Lerahk was there, his staff raised to strike down Gali while her back was turned as she helped Nokama and the Matoran up onto the bridge.

“No!” Nokama gasped as she watched a hunched red form get between Gali and Lerahk.

Gali turned as she heard the impact of something hitting the ground watching Turaga Vakama stepped over the shallow pool of Lava that he had created with what was left of his power and smacked Lerahk on the head hard enough to make the green beast stumble in shock.

“Back!” Vakama snapped at the green Rahkshi and he whacked it on the head again with his staff. “Back you foul creature! One more step and I’ll-”

Lerahk hissed angrily and readied his staff only to stagger back as Gali kicked it’s chest, Tahu landing beside Vakama with swords glowing hot with magma. “We’ll take it from here wise one.” the fire spirit assured as Kapura called for Vakama to hurry before the lava cut them off, Tahu unleashed the magma of his swords into the ground at the Rahkshi’s feet surrounding him with fire, Lerahk lifted the spines along his back and tapped the wall of fire with the tip of his staff, cackling madly as the red flames began sickly poison that began to creep toward the Toa and cut them off from the bridge the Matoran had used to escape the sinking village.

“Tahu!” Gali warned as the floor at their feet began to crack and fall away like dust. 

“This way!” Tahu ordered and lead Gali to a side exit of the village throwing his swords together and then flung them into the Lava to create his board. “Jump on!”

He felt her land on the board behind him, her hand clutching his shoulder as he summoned the heat from beneath them to power them forwards, sliding through the lava towards the shore as the village behind them groaned and crumbled beneath the powers of the Rahkshi. As Tahu brought them into the shore Gali rushing past him to the aid of her Matoran and Turaga as Vakama counted the Matoran to be sure everyone was accounted for, the Fire Spirit watched as Gali knelt by Nokama and gently put her hand to the older Spirit’s chest and gently fed some of her own power into the elder to heal her. 

The Rahkshi left the broken village to sink after searching it for a few long moments, flying overhead and cackling in their own way as they slipped into the shelter of the storm over head.

“Our home.” 

“Where will we go now?” 

“Why did they come here?”

“Do not fret.” Vakama said gently ushering the Ta-Matoran away from the sight of their home sinking away under the lava. “We have prepared for this, we need only rest to gather our strength to travel and we can shelter elsewhere.” He assured, “Go and help the others gather what we can.” 

Tahu barely noticed them leaving, focused only on his mother as Gali continued to try and heal the elder without causing her further pain, gently lifting the older Spirit from the floor to place her on a stretcher as Vakama lightly gave Tahu a gently push to start walking towards Ga-Koro. As they walked Tahu noticed that Vakama made sure to keep himself in Nokama’s line of sight, as she seemed restless and unable to find peace as she was carried back to her village. Gali at her side the whole way trying to heal her. 

“I can’t move.” He heard her breath weakly. “Vakama…?”

“I am here Nokama. You are safe.” Vakama promised softly, gently reaching to take her hand. “I will not leave you, I promise.”

“Why can’t, I move?”

“You were trapped under a wall sister,” Vakama reminded, “Tahu saved you, and now we travel to Ga-Koro to help you heal, you are safe Nokama, nothing can hurt you now.” 

The smile on his mother’s face was sad but grateful. “I am sor-.”

“No.” Vakama said firmly, “You have nothing, nothing to apologize for. Not now, not then or ever. Nothing is your fault. Nothing is ever your fault.” He insisted and gently squeezed her hand. “Understand Turaga Nokama?”

Nokama took a moment and then slowly nodded. “I understand.”

“Good, now, you try and rest, we are almost to Ga-Koro, there you will be placed in your hut and Toa Gali will tend you while I mix up your tea blend, then you will rest and I shall call our Brother Turaga and inform them of this matter.” Nokama chuckled softly, muttering something that made Vakama smiled brightly before the two elders fell silent once more though they did not stop holding hands. The scene made Gali smiled, though Tahu felt that strange feeling from his childhood creep up again. 

What had happened when his parents were Toa to cause their strange behaviour at times? What made his mother so afraid of being unable to see those she cared for and loved? Why did she feel the need to apologize and why did Vakama feel he had to assure her she was not to blame for anything?

Once they reached Ga-Koro, Tahu watched Gali carefully set Nokama down on her bed of soft flower petals and carefully tuck her in with the blanket Pohatu had made her as a gift while Gali used one hand to flood the Turaga with her element to heal her and Vakama mixed a small cup of waterlily pollen, honey and ground up dried tree root, sprinkling in a tiny pinch of white powder from a small pouch Nokama kept with her tea blend.

“What is that?” the Fire spirit asked in a quiet voice so as not to be disrespectful of the resting elder as Gali stepped away.

“Powdered Coral flower from the edges of the bay.” Gali explained just as quietly, “Helps sooth aches and pains in those with an affiliation with water, though Lewa says he enjoys the taste of it in a cool berry juice cup.” 

“Coral flower?” Tahu asked and Gali pulled a small book from the shelf and flipped a few pages to find the image to show him. A beautiful blue blossom with a white stem, the description listed the flower as key ingredient in healing brews and broths and could also be used to make an oil to help relax the back and shoulders when rubbed into the areas.

“They grow every three moons so Lewa and I go out to gather them and mix up when we need most, whatever is left is made into powder, one pouch for Nokama the rest sold on in our trades with Onu-Koro, Le-Koro and Ko-Koro.” She explained.

“Why not Ta-Koro and Po-Koro?”

“Because we have our own healing brews and broths that when mixed with this could become toxic.” Vakama said as he came to stand with them, Nokama having drifted at last into a restful sleep. “a discovery Nuju and Oneua made in our younger days during one of Whenua’s cooking days. Oneua and Nuju accidently took each other’s food and spent the rest of the night struggling to breath while Nokama and Matau treated them for minute poisoning. Since then the two have used coloured bowls and cups to avoid mixing up their food ever again.”

“Is that why there are coloured cups and plates in every Turaga’s hut?” Gali asked.

“One of many reasons yes.” Vakama nodded, “Now, sit down both of you. you are both far too tall standing up for me to reach your injuries.”

The playful jab at them made Gali smiled and she knelt down so she was level with the old Fire spirit, letting him apply a thin layer of cream to the bruises and scraps she’d gotten from the fighting while she applied a soothing cream to her hands and feet. Tahu knelt and allowed his father to apply the cream to his back and shoulders then flinched and lent back as the cream brushed his face.

“Let me see.” Vakama said carefully looking at Tahu’s mask and the cut that Lerahk had made. “has it broken the skin beneath your mask?” he asked.

“No,” Tahu lied. “It merely grazed me.”

“This is no graze Tahu.” Vakama said, “Lerahk are masters of poison and what they lack in intelligence and wits, they make up for in strength,” he explained and packed the cut with a thick layer of paste that Tahu remembered from child hood as a soothing agent that made deep cuts hurt less and heal faster. “If at any point you feel a strange burn in your face or any part of your body, seek out Lewa or Matau and explain your mask was touched by the Lerahk staff, they will give you a tonic to burn the poison from your body.”

“And if it does not burn?”

“They you are lucky.” Vakama said, “If ever you have time, ask Whenua about the scar on his right leg.”

“Yes, wise one.” Tahu huffed softly, knowing he would likely never ask about the scar or learn the story.

The sound of Ga-Koro flutes and harps slowly began to fill the village and while the music would have been pleasing to hear Tahu knew that the music was a message, one that carried the news of Ta-Koro’s fall to the Rahkshi to the other villages.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Unseen by all, Kuta listened and watched from the shadows. An interesting situation indeed, the tension between Water and Fire was not expected or noted before and by the sound of things it had not been a stable relationship for a long time. Filing that information away for a later time, Kuta pulled away from the Rahi he had used to see the events unfold and returned to his work, having found two suitable Rahi to use for his watch on Lewa in the form of a pair of Kewa birds, they may not be perfectly fit to keep up with Lewa but they could at least do the job for now.

Careful not to hurt the Rahi more then absolutely needed, Kuta placed a collar of black stone around the Rahi’s necks as they were held in cage like traps, then stepped back and threw a large cover of leaves over the cages to help calm the bird Rahi as they got use to their new collars and he returned to the makeshift table that held his map of the island and the coil of vines he was weaving into a tight rope to help him set his next trap. He was deliberately ignoring the fact that his work was being watched by unblinking eyes, knowing that the owner of that Rahi did not come to spy on him, merely to see if he was in fact holding onto something for her. The tiny hatchling that was currently trying to eat a whole berry to itself while the two Visorak that had been its surrogate parents devoured a washed-up fish corpse.

The unblinking eyes stayed a moment longer and then slowly slithered away with a faint hiss to return to its mistress. Moments later Koras stepped from the darkness at the back of his lair and tucked her wings to her back and sides so as to avoid knocking over his things. “My sister has lost her place in our ranks.” She stated.

“Such a shame.” Kuta said, “What has the Master deemed worthy of keeping in her withered ranks?” he asked, knowing that when a Makuta said ‘lost their place’ they really meant ‘they are dead’ and everyone else of equal or lower rank was to be given a potion of what was left over.

“You have already been given one of her Visorak horde, the rest have been placed with your hoard to recover and are in Roodaka’s care until they are healed. The Master requests that you also take on her Shallows Cat and the Taku bird.” Koras explained.

“Agreed.” Kuta nodded, “I assume you are taking her Bohrok and Cousin Poku is taking the rest?” he asked, using one foot to keep the rope tight as he fastened the end.

“Indeed.” The moth winged Makuta nodded. “Have you considered our trade more?” She asked.

Kuta nodded. “I will make the trade, but only if you will do me one small favour.” 

“And what would that be?” Koras asked.

“I require a means to watch the Stone Toa. As I recall you own a breeding pair of Dikapi.” Kuta said. “I ask that you allow me to use one of their brood to help me in this matter and in return when this task of mine is done, I will find you a black Hapaka pup.” He offered and Koras gave him a confused look. “I know Poras killed the one the Master gave you. the mother of the hatchling relayed the information to them and they told me when I found this one clinging to them.” He explained with a light nod to the two Visorak with him.

The moth winged Makuta gave a small smile and nodded. “I can agree to this, I shall leave the Dikapi for you here when it is weaned from the mother.”

“Thank you, cousin.” Kuta nodded bowing his head as the moth winged female stepped back into the shadows. Some may have looked down on him for such a offer, but Kuta knew that a small token to Koras would earn him a better chance of staying away from the top of her kill list, even if it did mean he’d have to deal with some mocking those higher ranked then him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Vakama gently adjusted the blanket over Nokama as she slept, quietly waiting for her to wake up while holding something smooth and flame coloured in his hand.

“What is that Turaga?” Macku asked as she and Hahli came in with a tray of fresh Ruki fish fillets and ground spud strips.

“It is an old trinket, given to me by a friend.” Vakama explained and showed them the item in his hand, a smooth stone with the image of a flame carefully carved into the surface, the back held a small inscription that Hahli carefully inspected. “Can you read it?” he asked with a small smile.

“I think so, Turaga.” She said, “Unity binds us. Duty guides us. Destiny awaits us.” She translated the first three lines, then paused, carefully studying the last part. 

“Never doubt that the harsh path is a sign of wrong choices, no Heroes are born with all the answers.” Vakama translated after Hahli shook her head in defeat. “It was scribed for me after a very difficult time in our Toa days. All Turaga have one, each with their own little message after the three virtues. To help us remember we came through that horrible time and while it was not easy, we were better for it.”

“Some more then others were in need of such gifts.” Nokama said as she slowly sat up in her bed, a small smile on her face.

“Indeed.” Vakama smiled. “How do you feel?” 

“I am well, now shoo, you old fire-spitter. I need to bath after that heated morning workout.” Nokama said, though there was no real force to her words and the old nickname made Vakama chuckle and take his leave.

“Can you tell us of your friends back then Turaga Nokama?” Macku asked, gently helping the elder out of bed and to the heated pool of a second room, where Nokama could clean the ash and soot from her body while Hahli and Macku washed her cloak and staff. “You and Turaga Vakama always speak so highly of them.”

Nokama chuckled softly. “We do, don’t we? I suppose after all they taught us and helped us with, it is understandable. You see my Matoran, before we Toa Metru could bring the Matoran to this island paradise, we first needed to face another challenge, one that would test our bonds as a team and also push one of us to the very limit of what duty asks of us. Makuta was sealed, locked away we thought, but we were foolish to think that it would be a simple case of returning to gather the sleeping Matoran and bring them back with us.” Hahli and Macku smiled and sat down to listen to the story from the Turaga as they worked, unaware that Tahu was also listening, having returned from his checking on the Ta-Matoran who were being tended for any injuries. 

The story was from around the time the Toa Metru became Hordika, but no matter how many times he heard of those long cycles, he never found the answers to the questions of what had happened to cause his mother such fear. The Turaga were very good as glossing over the facts of what had been done to them and Vakama refused to refer to the Viceroy and Visorak King by any name, only by the title they held as Makuta. The other Turaga used less then respectful words ‘Monster’ and ‘Traitor of the Hoard’ were favoured when Tahu and Pohatu were older, ‘the bastard’ and ‘the whore’ became quick replacements for Matau. It was only after the two had first dared to show their faces in the shadows that he had learnt their names to be Roodaka and Sidorak. The fear in his mother’s eyes that day, the way she had stepped closer to Vakama as the other Turaga had surrounded them, the mocking tone Sidorak had used until Turaga Whenua had shone his mask directly at the King’s face, how Matau and Nuju had used their powers to hold Sidorak’s form in place while Vakama had sent flames at the King were enough to tell him something bad had happened, but he had not figured out what it was.

“Norik and his fellow Rahaga were able to save us, and after a rather rocky start, we eventually came to terms with the fact that without their help and the help of Keetongu, we would never be Toa again and thus, the Matoran would remain trapped by Makuta’s wicked sickness.” Nokama shook her head sadly and Tahu felt the air shift with her mood and she continued. “Some of us took the shift in situation well, Nuju, Whenua and I were far more at ease with accepting help, Oneua and Matau were not so easily convinced until they were on the receiving end of a nasty few bites. And Vakama,” Nokama gave a heavy sigh. “Vakama fell deeper into a pit of self-doubts. He completely lost what little confidence he’d managed to gain in defeating Makuta and his self-esteem had been completely shattered, for all our attempts to bring him back up from that place in his mind, he would hear none of it. Not helped by Matau’s constant jabs.” 

“They didn’t get along?” Hahli asked in some confusion. “But they seem such good friends.”

“They are now, but they were not always so close.” Nokama said with a small smile. “Vakama had never thought himself worthy of more then his place as a Mask Masker of Metru-Nui and when we became Toa, we all turned to him for guidance, having mistakenly thought he was chosen by Toa Lhikan to be our leader because he was naturally good at it. The truth was Vakama knew as little as we did, if not less and when we came to realize none of us knew what we were doing, Matau and Oneua took it upon themselves to put Vakama down, not realizing just how much their words would hurt him.” 

Tahu struggled to believe that. Vakama was respected and beloved amongst the Turaga, they looked to him for answers and guidance in everything they did. Yes, there was some tension between him and Matau sometimes, but that seemed to steam mostly from Matau’s lingering guilt over the Bohrok incident. He shook his head and listened as his mother continued to story.

“Oneua stopped after he witnessed just how far the teasing was pushing Vakama into a terrible place mentally. But Matau refused to accept that Vakama was not a natural leader and during our time as Hordika Matua pushed to far one day and Vakama snapped. I don’t know what was said or how we managed to break up the fight, but I do know that was the day Vakama left us.”

“Left?” Hahli repeated. “What do you mean Turaga?”

“During our first days as Hordika, Matau kept pushing and jabbing at Vakama and while as Toa, Vakama would never turn on any of us, the Hordika venom was most potent inside Vakama, Nuju and Whenua, when Matau finally pushed Vakama to his limit none of us were ready for the way he lashed out, nor for just how much we had all hurt Vakama, or just how strong he had become because of the venom’s potency and his own anger, admittedly we had all said things that we have always regretted to him to that point and Vakama, at his limit, angry and confused by all the bottled up emotion now raging at the surface of his mind, left into the night.”

“When did he come back?” Macku asked.

“Gaaki and I found him outside the Great Temple during the night ten days later, beaten, bloody and moments from death.” Nokama said grimly, her memories of that night were as fresh as the moment it had happened, and she would go to her grave knowing that had they not found him, had they not been there, Vakama would have died that night. “It took use three days to heal him enough to save his life. And because of the Hordika Venom within us, Whenua, Oneua and Nuju began to protect Vakama and chase Matau away because the Venom made us more Rahi then Toa and Matau was threatening the well-being of the Leader while I, the only female attempted to heal him, according to Gaaki and Norik this triggered the natural ‘Protect the Female’ instinct in them and because I was focused on Vakama, I didn’t realize just how much Nuju, Onewa and Whenua were doing to keep Matau from getting close. It was not long after that that the two had another fight, one that left Whenua and Oneua with scars from trying to get them apart and Norik had to stop me getting between them because they were too far gone. They both said horrible things, but in the end Matau lost and Vakama told us all that if we couldn’t accept, he wasn’t a natural leader then there was no point in continuing our search for Keetongu or trying to save the Matoran.” There was something in her voice that made Tahu wonder just how bad it had truely been for Vakama to have suggested giving up. “It was after that fight that Matau began to realize just how badly Vakama had been affected by the way he’d been treated by all of us and slowly, they worked past their differences.” 

“And the Rahaga helped?” Hahli asked.

Nokama nodded, “Oh they helped us so much more then we ever realized.” She smiled. “We were sad to see them go. But we had separate paths and destinies to fill and while it was hard to say goodbye, they promised that if we ever needed them, we could contact them for aid if ever we need them. As of yet, we have only ever heard from them via letters delivered from Taku birds.” 

“Do you think we will ever meet them Turaga?” Hahli asked.

Nokama chuckled softly. “Maybe Hahli, times as they are, we may yet need to call on their help, just to insure that when this Seventh Toa is found that we have the ability to protect our island home from the Makuta who will come to try and stop the Seventh Toa being found.” She said and replaced her now clean cloak and took up her staff again. “Now, let us go and make sure everyone is ok.”

“Yes Turaga.” Both Matoran smiled.

Tahu stood silently processing what he had heard. 

To help protect the Matoran? That was the Duty of the Toa, not elders! Why did she had no faith in him to lead and ensure their safety? Did she think he wasn’t fit to be Toa? Because of his actions today? No! No she couldn’t think that. She had been happy for him and Pohatu when they were named Toa, she had faith in him and the will of Mata-Nui that he was the one destined to protect the Matoran. 

As Tahu stood, trying to understand why his mother wanted to have the Rahaga there to protect the Matoran, he ignored the growing burning in his face from the cut, then with a low growl he turned and left Ga-Koro, heading back towards Ta-koro, unaware of the eyes that watched him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sidorak almost laughed as he stepped into his personal chambers, already thinking over all he could do to use this information to truly hurt the Turaga Metru and strike a blow at the Unity of the Toa Nuva.

Tahu would need a little pushing, but that would be a simple matter now that the Poison of Lerahk was starting to seep into the fire Toa’s body, the rest would be a case of simple nudges in the right direction, a feat made easier now that he had confirmation there was a faint, withered link that tied Tahu to the Shadows.

He just needed to prepare somethings and ready his forces then, he could strike at the Toa from within.

Taking a seat at his forge, Sidorak began to work.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Matau paused in his work and tilted his head, listening carefully to all he could hear around him on eth air and breeze.

~ Ta-koro has fallen to Rahkshi. Makuta seeks the Herald and Chronicler as they seek the Seventh Toa. Protect them. Do whatever it takes. Help comes on the wind from beyond the sea. ~

He sighed heavily and turned to his aids. “Quick-speed to the drums, warn the other villages. Ta-koro has fallen to Rahkshi. The Chronicle and Herald must be protected.” He instructed and then tapped his staff to the bark of the tree hut he stood in.

/“Lewa.”/

Deep in the jungle Lewa paused as the air whispered his name, pausing on a thick tree branch he pressed his hand gently to the bark.

/“Yes wise one?”/

/“You must find the traveling-searching Fire-spitters and get them to the safety of the Ko-Wahi. Do not question, no time to safe-answer. Find them, get them to Ko-Wahi.”/

/“Already sure-done.”/ Lewa assured and Matau heard the fainted echos of Takua and Jaller struggling with an ash bear.

The vines of the trees were alive and swifter then Bog snakes as they wrapped around the paws and body of the great ash bear, Takua looked up as a shadow fell over him and smiled in sheer relief and joy as the familiar green Toa of Air gracefully landed before them. “Toa Lewa, spirit of Air.” He greeted.

“Mata-Nui, where did you learn to bear-fight like that, brave little fire-spitter?” the Toa asked as he helped Jaller back to his feet while holding the ash bear aloof with one hand.

“Right here, and just now.” Jaller admitted with a heavy groan, rubbing his head.

“Well, I’d say you’re a natural.” Lewa praised and gently rubbed his free hand to the ash bear’s head. “Not mind Ash bear, she just doing her duty.” He added and slowly let the Rahi down to the ground where she seemed to slowly wake from a daze and give a low rumble as Lewa gently shooed her away. “Go now, sister-bear.”

Takua smiled as the ash bear slowly padded away, now shadowed by two much smaller cubs. “We must have spooked her cubs as we passed by them.” He realized as Jaller sagged in relief watching the Rahi leave into the foliage. 

“Thank you, Toa.” Jaller nodded.

“Word is deep-wood that you seek the Seventh Toa.” Lewa smiled. 

“He seeks,” Takua corrected. “I follow. He’s the herald, I’m just his biographer.” He added and Lewa chuckled.

“If Toa Lewa helped on your journey, might he be a spirit-lift?” he asked, listening to the breeze and air around them for any sign of threat or danger. 

“We’d be honoured to have you walk with us Toa.” Jaller smiled. 

“Walk?” Lewa laughed. “Not never, if you ride with me, there’ll be no foot-walking, just air-flying.” He announced and whistled sharply. 

A large Gukko-bird swooped down with a low craw as it hovered beside Lewa, the sound of its wings scaring Pewku back a few steps.

“Ever wind-fly a Gukko-bird?” Lewa asked with a smile.

“I’ve been a second, but never flown one myself.” Takua admitted.

“Then today is for quick learning,” the green Toa smiled and helped the two onto the bird’s back.

“Pewku, no room.” Taku said when Pewku gave a questioning chitter behind them. “You go to Ga-Koro, help Hahli and Macku.” He instructed gently and Pewku gave a sad whine, but obeyed, slowly skittering away from them. “And now I feel awful.” The chronicler sighed.

“She’ll be safer at Ga-koro.” Jaller reminded. “Hahli and Macku will look after her.”

“I know, but I still feel bad.” Takua admitted.

“Stay sharp and follow well.” Lewa instructed and drew out his katana, leaping into the air with a few running steps as Taku leant forwards, gently coaxing the Gukko-bird to follow Lewa.

Pewku turned back watching her friends fly away and then continued on her slow skittering way towards the sandy beach that would lead her to Ga-Koro, unaware of the little Kewa bird watching her and relaying everything back to its master.

Kuta watched the images slowly fade out as his tracking Rahi failed to keep up, he called it off and looked to his map of the island, following the course he blinked. “To Ko-Wahi? Why take them up there, Spirit of Air?” he asked aloud then paused feeling something nudge his leg.

“Talking to oneself is a sign of madness Kuta.” The Master remarked and Kuta bowed deeply. “Your plan so far?”

“Weaknesses are as already forming in the Nuva, I merely wish to be sure of who the better choice of target is.” Kuta explained, stepping aside to allow the Master to see his station and his work so far, while using his foot to gently nudge the Dikapi chick into its new nest. 

\“You’re work is detailed.”\ The Master stated while reading over the notes. \“How shall you ensure your success over the failure of others before you?”\

\“By not rushing as they did to try and impress you rather then obey you.”\ He said and when the Master’s gaze fell on him he ducked his head low. \“Have I spoken out of place?”\

\“No.”\ the shadow master assured and a deceptively gentle pat fell on Kuta’s head, an action Kuta remembered from his days as a child, it was not affection, it was not kindness, it was acknowledgment and also a silent promise that pain would follow if Kuta did not deliver as he was expected to. “I will await your report.”

“Yes Master.” Kuta bowed again, feeling the master of shadows step away and fade before he sagged at the shoulders. “You enjoyed watching that.” He accused of the second shadow in his lair.

“I did.” Koras agreed with a false sweet smile as she stepped forwards. “I have delivered what you asked of me, I now wait, for your promised offering.”

“Look in the box to your left.” Kuta said and heard the Hapaka pup whine and give a light bark when she opened the box. “Freshly weened and ready to be trained however you wish him to be, I have not named him, nor have I given him any shadow taint as he is not mine to keep.” Koras was silent for a moment likely realizing that she was getting a completely clean pup, like the one the master had gifted her before Poras had killed it in jealousy, then Kuta felt her wing brush against his back, her version of ‘thank you’, he nodded and said nothing as she left his lair and he returned to his maps, gently reaching down to slowly channel shadows into the Dikapi chick’s body, enough to make sure it understood Kuta was its master and where was safe for it to hide.

Now he just had to find a way to track Gali’s movements without having to fear for the shadow’s being discovered or burnt out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lewa landed in Ga-Koro almost an hour after the drums of Le-koro had relayed their message, Gali was there as were many Ta-Matoran and Turaga Vakama, trying to keep the spirits of the Ta-Matoran up as best he could in his old age while Turaga Nokama tended the open cooking stand helping prepare food and drink for everyone.

“Sister.” He called out and clenched his fist to greet her.

“Brother.” Gali greeted him in return, lightly pressing her fist to his. “You came swiftly.”

“Swift as the winds would carry me. Where is our fire brother?” he asked unable to see Tahu or even feel the normally ever present heat of their fire brother in the village.

“He has not come back from his patrol yet.” Gali said. “he was heading into the Char Forest when last we had a sighting of him.”

“Has the little stead returned?” Lewa asked and Gali shook her head. “Odd, she had longer head start.”

“You know that Pewku would not leave Takua alone.” Gali smiled, “Even if we found a way to block her, she’d find a way to get to Takua.”

“In Ko-Wahi?” Lewa asked with a smile.

“I remind you Lewa that Pewku has leant to swim just to make sure she can help Takua and the Chronicler Company cross rivers and help them fish in small coves.” Gali smiled. “Come, we will go find our missing brother and insure he is not doing something foolish.”

Lewa sighed softly. “Tension-bad thoughts between you two still?” 

“He refuses to accept that he is not the most powerful Toa alive and he refuses to accept that his ego and pride about being the best will not stop Makuta, no matter how strong he is he can not fight the shadows alone.” Gali said.

Lewa shook his head. Tahu and Gali had always been polar opposites, and not just because of their elements. Tahu was bold, aggressive, stubborn and over all harsh with everyone unless they were younger or submissive to his ‘I am in charge’ attitude, Kopaka and Tahu’s fights over who lead the team were near fatal until Gali, tired of the fighting and arguments had smacked both of them over the head with her axes and scalded them with such force even Onua had been slack jawed at the end of the water spirit’s lecture on their brothers. 

Kopaka had a newfound respect for Gali after that, having often spoken down to her and even ignored her suggestions, but Tahu had become distant from her and made every effort to shun her from his life. Lewa had seen the hurt Gali had gone through because of that, but out of respect for her had said nothing and watched the two grow cold and distant from one another, they worked as a team, but when not doing the duty as Toa, Gali and Tahu were never found together without tension between them. How Pohatu coped with that tension Lewa didn’t know, but he was grateful the Stone Toa did not have the same aggression as his older brother. Odd, but the Toa Nuva passed that off as Pohatu having taken more after his mother’s nature then Vakama’s.

They reached the charred forest and Lewa had to stop at the edge and take a breath to calm himself before stepping into the trees, the air here was thick with ash and dust and the screaming echos of the lush forest that had been reduced to charred remains, it was sad to walk here, but with eth still flowing lava that hissed and boiled beneath their feet Lewa knew there was no way to plant and regrow what had been lost. Gali also paused and Lewa felt the cool shift of water, a thin vail to keep the heat from sapping away the little water Gali could use here and together they continued on their search for Tahu.

They found him knelt by the edge of the lava pool’s edge, the remains of Ta-Koro lost beneath the burning lava, only a few small floating fires, likely over heated lava boards, were the only signs the village had even been there. 

“Brother?” Lewa asked as they came closer. “Tahu?”

“Ta-koro is gone Lewa. Buried by the very Lava that sustained it.” Tahu said slowing standing up with a heavy growl. “They destroyed everything we built to keep the Matoran safe.”

“Shadow-bad things seek to ruin all that we love-dear hold to our hearts.” Lewa said and put a hand to Tahu’s shoulder. “Together we will rebuild and make good-right what has been lost.” 

“Lewa is right.” Gali said then gasped and touched Tahu’s face. “Your mask! Its-”

“You worry about scratches when my village is GONE?!” Tahu snarled and shoving Gali aside as he stormed off.

“Brother, Tahu wait!” Lewa called as the fire spirit marched away into the unbearable heat neither he or Gali could follow him into, with a heavy sigh he offered Gali his hand. “What troubles you about his mask?” he asked as, gently putting his palms over her steaming shoulder where Tahu had pushed her.

“The cut Lerahk gave him, it has gotten deeper and it looked inflamed.” Gali said, trying to ignore the burning sensation from Tahu’s hand. “We must tell the Turaga.”

Lewa nodded, stopping when he heard the fainted sound on the air and spun, sweeping his Katana across the air, casting smoke, ash and dust aside. 

“Lewa?” Gali asked hands already hovering over her axes.

“Someone was watching us.” Lewa stated in barely a whisper as he slowly put his Katana away.

“Makuta?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Lewa said. “It felt different from Makuta’s gaze.” He added and then grabbed Gali in one arm and took off into the air towards Onu-Koro.

“Why Onu-Koro?” Gali asked.

“Because Pohatu said he would visit-stop by and see Onua. Pohatu is the only one who can talk sense into Tahu.” Lewa explained.

Tahu landed with a near savage snarl in the privacy of the small cave that had somehow survived the attack of the Rahkshi but the joy of that small victory did nothing to sooth his anger as he paced violently back and forth clenching and unclenching his fists to try and keep from lashing out and destroying the one place that had brought him some peace.

It didn’t help and Tahu gave an enraged bellow as the lava burned hotter and hotter, boiling and bubling wilding in reaction to his temper.

“What would your mother think if she saw such a violent display?” A voice asked in mock concern with a low chuckle. “She’d fear you as she does me.”

“Who goes?” Tahu snarled. “Show yourself!” he demanded and drew his blades.

“Now, now, no need for those my boy.” The voice stated as wisps of shadow began to form around the chamber, slowly collecting to create a thick mass of living shadows. “I mere wish to speak with you, young Fire Spirit.”

“I am not wasting my time with Makuta games,” Tahu snapped and his swords grew hot with fire as he crossed them, aiming a strike at the mass of shadows.

“Such a shame.” His unwelcome guest huffed and the shadows scattered before Tahu could burn them away, “I had hoped we might have a little father son moment, but as you insist on being difficult as your mother I will simply do what is necessary and be on my way.”

A pain like nothing Tahu had felt before suddenly cut down his back leaving him dizzy and furious as Sidorak stepped from the shadows and stood unphased by the heat of the lava surrounding them. “Lerahk’s poison has done your temper no favours, but given your natural affiliation to standing alone, it does not matter, even if they cure the poison in you, no one will know you are changed. You will not only be the downfall of the Toa Nuva, but the flame that burnt the very mother you so love to ashes.”

“Never.” Tahu spat, forcing himself to stand again and clutch his swords ready to fight.

Sidorak laughed. “My dear boy, you have no choice in the matter,” he said and gathered the shadows around himself. “You are, after all, my son.” 

“What?”

Sidorak smirked and snapped his fingers, the shadows surging forwards like many sharp daggers, tearing into Tahu’s frame and armour as the fire spirit struggled to find time to respond.

“Nokama carried you because she refused to kill the child of a Makuta, but no matter what she has told you, what she has tried to hide everyone of them knows you are not Vakama’s son and you know it too don’t you?” 

“Lies!” Tahu bellowed.

“Really? Then why is it you are so much more aggressive then him? Surely you have noticed that Pohatu is far more alike to both Vakama and Nokama than you? or have you been so blinded by the image of a perfect family that you are ignorant of such matters?” 

“Shut up!” Tahu snarled and finally managed to focus the heat around himself to burn hotter and hotter still, burning the sharp shadows away and charging at Sidorak. “You know nothing!”

Sidorak side stepped with practiced ease and kicked Tahu to the ground. “I know everything. You seek to be the best, the most powerful of all Toa and yet you feel held back by the constant nagging of the others, you long for the chance to proof to them that fire has no equal, no match and no rival. You hate Gali and Kopaka because they challenge you and have managed to best you to a standstill. They have humiliated you in front of the others time and again and you want nothing more then to burn them to ash and soot for it.”

“No!” The fire spirit snapped and tried to stand up only for Sidorak’s heavy foot to slam into his back and force him into the dirt.

“Deny it all you want Tahu. You are only lying to yourself and deep down you know it.” The Visorak King stated calmly and removed a collar from his subspace. “This is not a pretty as the one I gave your mother, but I had to modify the design to make sure the effect was potent.” 

Tahu did not have time to think or react as the Makuta General snapped the collar, heavy and cold with shadows, tightly around his neck and instantly the fire spirit felt enraged and angry with everything around him. He turned the moment Sidorak’s foot let his back but the Visorak King had already slipped back into the shadows.

“Enjoy your gifts, my son, thanks to you, the Seventh Toa will never be found and all of Mata-Nui will burn.”

Tahu fought it, he fought it with all he could spare and all he could gather.

It wasn’t enough, and he heard a bellowing, beast-like howl echo though the cave around him, and then he was moving, moving with great haste and determined steps towards the tunnel Onu-Koro traders used to bring good to Ta-koro for trade. 

“Mata-nui… Help me…” He prayed desperately.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nokama’s plate and cup shattered on the floor as a monstrous roar echoed from the Volcano. “Tahu?”

Vakama was at her side before she could fall, then growled deeply and lifted his staff, shooting a flame at something in the sand that burst into black shadows. Matua cussed loudly and slammed his staff to the ground as Nuju, Oneua and Whenua surrounded their Water sister, the cold fog of ice swirling around the village of Ga-koro as Nuju summoned a barrier to protect everyone within the floating village as Sidorak’s hallow laughter echoed around them, shadows lashing against the icy bubble in search of a weakness.

“What have you done?” Vakama snarled at the disembodied voice.

~ “I have done only what comes natural to all Makuta Fathers. Or have you become so lost in your family’s lie that you forget who sired the Toa of Fire?” ~

“You are no Father to anyone. Vile monster.” Vakama stated as flames began to eat away at the shadows around the ice Nuju held around the village. “Tahu will never be your son!”

~ “He does not have a choice at present,” ~ Sidorak chuckled. ~ “The collar will ensure his fate falls into line with what I desire and you, dear withered Turaga will all live to see him turn your Beloved Island of Mata-Nui into a ashen graveyard.” ~

“Never.” Vakama declared as the hollow laughter faded into darkness, taking the attacking shadows with it.

“My son… my little Tahu… Vakama he isn’t… he can’t…” Nokama cried in utter panic.

“We will do all we can Nokama, no matter what becomes of us we will find away to save him.” Vakama promised, holding Nokama’s shoulders in his hands softly. “If Sidorak has used some new collar on our son, we will break it from Tahu’s neck and destroy it, as we did the one he put on you and as Norik did the one he placed on Iruini. He will not become a monster.”

“He already has!” Nokama sobbed, “That sound… that awful, terrible sound! It was Tahu! Whatever Sidorak has done to him! That is the sound I hear in my dreams!”

“Sister…”

Nuju gave a soft whistle and gently lead Nokama into her hut with the help of their aids, speaking to her in gentle hushed tones of bird Rahi songs to try and calm her frantic state of mind while Whenua and Oneua broke the icy shield the larger chunks floating harmlessly in the salt water where they would eventually melt away.

“Fire spitter?” Matua asked as Vakama stood looking out over the ocean.

“Without our powers as Toa, we cannot stand against whatever Sidorak’s collar has made Tahu become. And without Keetongu, we have no true way to rid him of any poison the Lerahk might have infected him with.” Vakama said grimly. “And I do not know if the Toa Nuva can stop him…”

“We will overcome this Brother,” Matau assured, “Unlike us, they have a stronger bond between them.” he reminded.

“And if this is what breaks them?” Vakama asked, unable to hide the weak tremble of his voice.

“Sidorak did not break us, Mask Maker.” Matau stated putting a hand to the old fire spirit’s shoulder. “He will not-never break them.” He promised and looked to the sky as the clouds began to darken and storms rolled in. “Mata-Nui will not allow it.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kuta shook his head in dismay and sat back in his newly made chair to watch the current mess unfold while he tried to find a way to salvage his own plans. Just like his father, always meddling, always ruining plans and causing delays in his pursuit of tormenting the old Water Spirit through hurting her children.

Tahu had been partly mutated, his armour cracked and broken to show darker, raw skin beneath that held a sickly green taint from the poison Lerahk had infected the fire Toa with, his eyes a shade of venomous green with near white pupils as flames flickered and crackled down his back and over his shoulders. His fangs had grown long and cut his lower lip every time he closed his mouth, ash trailed after the mutated fire spirit that scorched the ground badly, infecting it with a wretched toxin that would take years to remove without the correct help. The change had not been painless, likely a deliberate act on Sidorak’s behalf to ensure Nokama heard her son’s pain, and likely Tahu would be in so much pain just being touched would hurt him, leading to an aggressive reaction.

Then Tahu reached Onu-Koro as the other Toa fought to protect the Onu-Matoran from danger.

} “Toa Tahu?!” the little Chronicler gasped.

“Brother?” Gali asked in shock.

“Fire. Has no brothers.” Tahu spat and from the tips of his swords lava dripped. “Fire consumes all!” 

Takua yelled in fear only to be snatched up by Lewa at the last second and Gali flipped back to avoid the flames from Tahu. {

Kuta felt several other shadows watching the scene unfold around him as he huffed at the now scrambling Toa Nuva, watching Takua and his brave little stead flee at Lewa’s request to warn Jaller of the danger. Koras was somewhere amongst them as was Roodaka, all of them muttering amongst themselves on the pros and cons of this new plan for Sidorak’s while Kuta checked on his spies amongst the Rahi. All the Toa had gathered at Onu-Koro to talk about what was happening, unaware that Takua, now without Jaller and the Mask of Light was also heading that way with three new Rahkshi on his trail. Turahk of Fear, Vorahk of Hunger and Kurahk of Anger as the other Rahkshi were now sat outside his hut, being thawed out from their icy dip in Ko-Koro until they could move again, a feat Kuta was sure wouldn’t take too much longer thanks to the fire that now burnt near to the iced over Rahkshi.

Now, mid battle against Makuta’s sons, Tahu had become the Toa’s biggest problem, and while Pohatu and Onua distracted the Rahkshi from Takua’s escape, Gali and Lewa were desperately trying to slow Tahu down without hurting him even more.

The Master was suddenly behind Kuta and he wisely lowered his head and dipped at the waist in greeting. “Were you made aware of your father’s plan?”

“No Master.” Kuta answered honestly.

“Has his plan interfered with your own in anyway?”

“It has caused some difficulty in observations and forced me to reconsider several points.” Kuta stated. 

“Can you salvage your task?” the Master asked and Kuta paused, thinking over the question before taking a chance.

“May I speak to you privately?” he requested. 

Darkness suddenly swarmed the lair, Kuta heard the Hatchling give a frightened chitter as it hid by the bigger Visorak as the shadows suffocated the sound around them entirely and left everyone outside the Master’s desired range deaf to them. 

Koras was silent as she listened to them talk. Not questioning why the master had let her continue to hear the conversation he had with Kuta, but she was not about to speak against him while there were so many others listening for any hint of what was being said, all eager to take her place. Kuta’s plans were intricate and carefully thought out, often spanning years of time with a level of patience neither of his parents had shown in their younger days and he took time to consider the effects of his plans on others and while that was seen as weakness by the older generals, Koras had seen how the plots and failures of others lead to ruined plans and arguments amongst the old Shadows and how the younger ones were often left to scramble for a position that truly was worthless.

Not Kuta. 

He plotted his movements to fall just outside of the ruins of others and with careful timing and delicate dutiful patience, he worked his way up from shade to shadow until she’d seen him standing at Roodaka’s side down the table from her place with Poras and her own mother ready to be given their adult forms.

Quite, calm, obedient, overlooked by all others until he stood at the table and those older then him who had failed to earn their adult forms glared and cursed his name. And he didn’t gloat or boast about it, he did not lord the victory over their heads as Poras had, he did not declare himself better then others as cousin Poku had. Instead he had accepted the new form, taken a knee before the Master, thanked him, sworn his vows and oaths of loyalty to the Makuta and quietly returned to his place beside his mother, keeping his head low and his gaze to the floor unless he was spoken too. 

She’d have been a fool to not know he would be a threat to anyone who underestimated him and so, she made sure to watch him carefully, while Poras gluttoned herself on her new powers and rank, and Poku threw himself into the training of his mentors, Kuta was there in the shadows, learning from his mentors and mother how to step from one shadow to another, how to track the Rahi and taint them without killing or harming them, taming his first Visorak and establishing himself a true Makuta before moving on to weapon and battle training alongside Poku.

How Koras had struggled not to laugh when giant Poku, master of the ring was thrown from the room by tiny, silent Kuta, landing with a heavy crash atop Sidorak and Gorast as the other Makuta peeked into the training room to see Kuta stood in the ring, holding a training staff in one hand and lightly tossing a ball of shadows in the other, waiting for Poku to get back up.

When Poras had demanded to know how Kuta had done that, Kuta shrugged and asked if he was getting back up, to which Koras had not so gently prodded the huge Makuta only to find him out cold and declared the match a win to Kuta. Roodaka had only smiled and slapped Poras’ gaping mouth shut before asking where the meeting had left off.

Koras had moved Kuta’s name from the middle of her list to the top five after that, and now, as she listened to him explain his plan to the Master she debated moving his name to another list. 

“The timing will be perfect, the reasons believable and the actions of my fellow Makuta will be genuine. I need only your permission to grant Koras my region and forces until this task is done and then, it is only a matter of waiting for the Nuva to let me close.” Kuta affirmed. “It is not a timely plan, nor is it what I suspect you wanted of me, but if I am to be successful where others were not, perhaps it is best to play the long game.”

“And how are you so sure that your efforts will pay off in time?” the master asked.

Kuta put a hand to his own chest, “Is my own life and standing now not proof of such methods being productive? The loss of memory in Lewa, Kopaka, Gali and Onua? With time comes many things Master, flowers wither and grow anew, oceans devour islands in one place and new islands rise from the depths. Who is to say that with time, knowing that not all the Rahi masters under his brother were so tainted by Jealousy and greed, the Great Spirit Mata-Nui did not only gift his children with a Toa of Light to burn away the wickedness of his brother, but also gift the loyal Rahi Masters and Breeders who hide and cower from their former cousins, sisters and brothers their own protector? A being who stood on equal ground with the Toa on every level, not because he was stronger or better then others, but because he understood the shadows and how to use them to hide and protect those around him even from other shadows?”

“A Toa of Shadows?” the Master asked.

“Why not?” Kuta asked. “Shadows are not always frightening, they can be peaceful, quite, safe places for the Rahi to shelter in, they herald the setting and rising of the suns and moons, they hide the beauty of the nocturnal life and protect the shy and meek from the ever glaring gaze of others.”

The Master made a sound of thought and Koras clenched her fists. How long had Kuta been planning this? How long had he been preparing to pitch this idea to the master and more importantly, why had no one else thought of it?! Why hadn’t SHE thought of it?!

“And how do you plan on making sure the Toa believe you are one of them?” The Master asked.

Kuta smiled a smile Koras did not like, and then to her fury realized the Master had cut her out of the conversation when no further sound came to her from them.

“Do not fail me.” The Master warned and Kuta made sure to bow deeply as the Master faded away. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nokama held Vakama’s arm tightly as the six Turaga and their aids walked towards the beach where many rusted, round pods lay forgotten and partly buried in the sand, Hahli and Macku walking beside her with Kapura slowly leading them. When they reached the water’s edge, Vakama nodded to his brothers, all of who stepped into the shallows, and placed the Elemental orbs of their staffs into the rippling waves and began to focus their power into their staffs.

Gali and Lewa had carried a frozen mutated Tahu out of the falling caves of Onu-Koro and restrained him not far from the village of Ga-Koro in the jungle, struggling to keep him from attacking them until Pohatu’s claws had locked in place around his wrists and pinned Tahu to the ground where Onua had encased his body in bedrock before passing out from exhortation. Kopaka and Lewa had created a cold done over the raging fire Toa, while Pohatu had run as fast as he weakened legs would carry him to Ga-Koro, half dragging himself to his mother’s hut before he knees had given out under him, nearly sending him into the water of Ga-Koro.

Hearing what had become of her son, Nokama had never felt so helpless, and Vakama had been silent while looking between Pohatu, the jungle where the bellows of Tahu could be heard and the distant horizon before nodding and ordering Pohatu to return to the other Toa as soon as he was able to tell Gali and Lewa to use their raw Elemental Powers in unison with Kopaka to force Tahu to burn though the rage and overwhelming fire Sidorak’s Collar was feeding him for as long as they could while the Turaga summoned aid.

“Do you want me to tell them?” he asked Nokama softly and she gave a shaky nod before joining the other Turaga in the shallows.

Vakama nodded, “Do not fear, nothing that sets foot upon this beach can hurt you.” 

“Yes Turaga.” They nodded and watched in awe as Vakama stepped into the shallows and suddenly all six Turaga began to glow brightly like the stars of the Toa above them. Six matching lights began to approach suddenly from beyond the storms of the Great Reef seeming to dance around and dart to avoid something as lightning and thunder snapped and bellowed in rage until at last the incoming stars fell into a formation and began a slow easy decent down towards the Turaga, casting brilliant light over the six of them as a seventh light, bigger and brighter then those flying above broke the surface of the water and surged towards the beach, the sound of rapidly spinning rotos starting to fill the air as the Turaga stepped out of the water and made sure to clear space for the incoming guests.

“Rahaga?” Hahli asked Turaga Nokama.

“And Keetongu.” The water elder nodded while the lights grew closer and closer and then faded to show six elderly begins, each one slowly coming down to the beach to land, and one huge begin slowed to a stop and walked out of the shallows, his steps making the Matoran wobble and shake as he stepped from the waves and then knelt and greeted the Turaga in a slow but musical language none of the Matoran understood.

“It seems we have arrived in good time, eh Vakama?” A warm voice asked as one of the Rahaga, a warm red coloured hunched male with a flame tipped staff, landed with a light hop on the beach, using his staff to keep his balance as he and Vakama gently clasped arms.

“You always did have a knack for showing up at the perfect time Norik.” Vakama nodded. “How have your travels treated you?”

“We have made some progress, but Makuta’s hold beyond this haven is stronger still and with news of the Seventh Toa, the shadows are fighting hard to keep what they have stolen.” Norik sighed heavily, “We have not been as successful as we had hoped.”

“Any victory is a good victory, however small.” Vakama said and the older fire spirit gave a heartfelt chuckle.

“Wha!” One of the other Rahaga gasped and Norik turned and easily braced the falling Rahaga, a green male with a slightly crooked roto and a leaf tipped staff in hand, before he could fall flat on the sand, muttering and chittering at his own rotors. “Sorry brother.”

“It is not your fault.” Norik assured kindly and once the Green Rahaga had found his steady footing. He gently took the crooked rotor blade and carefully twisted it back into the correct shape. “There. All better again.”

Iruini nodded. “Is true-right then? The Mask active?” he asked looking to Vakama, old age having started to chip away at his normal chute-speech pattern.

Vakama nodded. “The Makuta has set Rahkshi and Sidorak upon our island home, Tahu is under the spell of a collar Sidorak has created and Rahkshi of Poison, Fragmentation and Disintegration now hunt the Herald and Chronicler as they seek the Seventh Toa.” 

“Poison.” Keetongu repeated in his broken tongue. 

“You can cure Lerahk poison, can’t you?” Nokama asked, the hope and desperation in her tone was enough to bring the other Rahaga down from the sky, the female Rahaga, a deeper shade of blue with a droplet of water tipping her staff gently put her hands to Nokama’s shoulders and held her steady as the huge Bionicle spoke to her.

“He will do what he can to aid the healing of your son, but his efforts will only work if the collar Sidorak has placed on him is removed.” Norik translated. “And while Toa are faster in their youth, they are not wise from the years of learning as we old ones are, nor as clever as the young and innocent.” He added with a warm, gentle smile to the Matoran. “Bomonga, Pouks, Kualus, I am sure the three of you can assist with calming the Matoran of this island while Gaaki, Iruini and I assist with the matter at hand?”

“Yes brother.” Bomonga nodded and slowly, the group made their way back towards Ga-Koro, the conversation turning to who would be making food this time.

“I’ll do the cooking.” The old brown Rahaga smiled. “It was my turn last before we left to fly here.”

“Nothing to spicy-hot-hot I would hope Pouks-brother.” Iruini stated. “You over did last time and Bomonga-brother drank half a lake to cool-chill his stomach.” 

“He did eat Norik’s second portion without checking the bowl colour first.” Gaaki reminded and the others laughed.

“Somethings never change.” The older fire spirit said as he and Vakama trailed behind the group.

“You’d think he’d learn to check after he saw what happened to Oneua and Nuju.” Vakama chuckled. “Half a lake?”

“Along with Gaaki’s chilled spring water and all of Iruini’s berry juice.” Norik chuckled, “They were not pleased.”

“I can imagine.” The Turaga smiled and then sighed. “This is not going to be easy, is it?” 

Norik sadly shook his head. “If life were easy Vakama, we would never have come this far. But together, we will survive the worst that can be set upon us and become stronger for it.” 

“For all our sakes Norik, I hope you are right.”

Hearing the savage, pained bellows of Tahu near the beaches edge was enough to have the group split, Vakama, Nokama, Matau and Nuju leaving with the Rahaga and Keetongu to aid the to awhile Whenua and Oneua lead the others towards Ga-Koro. 

The closer to the savage bellows they got, the more they heard Pohatu struggling to keep Tahu restrained while Gali, Lewa and Kopaka surrounded the fire Toa with their elements, forcing the extra heat from Tahu’s body to burn hotter and hotter around him in a natural defence and reaction to the trio. 

“Tahu please! Stop! You’re not well Brother! You need help!” Pohatu tried to reason with his brother, desperate to keep the fire Spirit from hurting everyone around him. “Tahu stop this!”

“I need no help from the weak and Pathetic! I am superior to all of you!!” Tahu proclaimed and Lewa gave a painful hiss before the pull of the air began stronger and Tahu’s feral roar rattled the ground.

“Brother please!” Pohatu begged.

“I have no brothers!” Tahu snarled.

It broke her heart to hear Pohatu plead with Tahu to stop fighting them and let them help only to be cursed at and disowned by the fire spirit in his savage frenzy.

“He does not speak with his true heart, dear.” Gaaki assured softly. “the taint of the collar is strong, but not unbreakable.” 

“It still hurts.” Nokama said. “And he knows that.”

“If Motherhood were painless Mata-Nui would have made all his daughters capable of bearing such a weight.” Gaaki reminded putting her hand to Nokama’s back. “Come, stay beside me and together, we shall easy the pain of the shadows that torment him.”

Nokama nodded and with a deep breath to try and prepare for what was to come, she walked with Gaaki into the clearing.

“Turaga!” Lewa greeted in relief though he did not dare to leave his place at the edge of the burning prison of Ice, Water and Air that surrounded Tahu’s no mutated form.

“Where is the collar?” Vakama asked.

“His neck!” Lewa yelled over the savage bellow that followed the question, Pohatu straining to keep Tahu still within their elements as he tried to charge the Turaga. “We cannot reach it!”

“Allow us.” Iruini bowed politely and lifted slowly lifted a hand, carefully aiming something at the mass of elemental energy.

The miniature disk from his arm easily slipped into the air Lewa was channelling around Tahu and with one swift slice it cut the collar apart at the back. Then Norik stepped forwards and pressed the tip of his staff to the water Gali was using, the clear element starting to steam as he nodded to Vakama who pressed his staff into the ice from Kopaka.

“Father?” Pohatu asked.

“Hold him tight Pohatu, no matter what happens you must not let him go until we have tamed his fires. Understand?” Vakama asked and Pohatu gave a reluctant nod, moving his feet to better hold the raging fire spirit.

They were going to fight fire with fire. One raw young flame against two honed and practiced fires. “Are you sure?” Gali asked in concern. “His fire has never burnt so hot… he could burn out and you could-”

“We Rahaga have faced are worse then Sidorak’s mismatched beasts before my dear, we can handle this.” Norik assured with a kind tone, then with a more authority firmness to his voice he turned to Tahu. “This is going to hurt you, young fire spirit, but know that it will be over shortly.” He assured and then with a nod Gali and Kopaka stepped back and Lewa pulled away, almost collapsing as Tahu’s infected heat washed over them all for a brief moment before Tahu’s furious bellows become screams of pain.

Tahu’s flame was young, vibrant and new, its heat was far reaching and its power near raw due to the flood of sickness from Lerahk and now the added heat from the collar Sidorak had used on him, but never, never in his life had Tahu felt heat from older flames and now he understood his flame, his heat and power, was a candle that was not even partly melted from being lit for so long while the flames of Vakama and this stranger who also wielded fire were greater than his.

They were different and easy to distinguish from one another now he could feel them, Vakama’s flame was old, it burnt in a controlled tame manner but was still beautiful to see and even though it was old, it still held power, power to burn and overwhelm the fires around him and control them with great ease, Vakama’s flame was no candle, it was the fire of a volcano that had laid dormant and calm, building up slowly to an eruption that now confused Tahu’s candle and forced it to burn from both sides, drawing his power out and forcing it to dispel and fade harmlessly into the air.

The stranger’s flame, they were hottest of all, and Tahu knew it was his fire that hurt most, it covered him from head to toe, smothering him in heat like he had never felt before, heat his armour could not withstand, heat that burnt his lungs and heart, heat that could only come from the molten core of the world given form. It was the stranger’s fire that made him scream.

Nokama was shaking under Matau’s hand as the Air Turaga held her back from running to her screaming son. She watched the collar that had changed her son melt away, leaving a tainted Visorak fang that fell worthless and broken to the floor where it became ash, only then did Keetongu step forwards and nod to the two fire elders. Norik and Vakama easily pulling their fires back within themselves and stepping back, leaving Tahu laid on the ground.

“Let him go Pohatu.” Vakama said softly and Pohatu released his element, but did not rush to Tahu’s side, even from his place by Onua he could feel the heat that still clung to Tahu’s form.

Tahu’s breathing was shallow as the giant Bionicle knelt beside him and very gently put his hand over the Toa’s chest. “Water. Air. Ice.” He said in his slow, broken tongue and dutifully Gaaki, Nokama, Matau, Iruini and Kopaka formed a tight circle around the two, Gali’s left hand holding Nokama’s staff while her right was against Keetongu’s back, Lewa mirrored her to Keetongu’s right with Matau, Gaaki and Iruini held the hands of the Turaga while Kopaka placed his hands over the tips of the Rahaga’s staffs.

The sound of Keetongu’s unique language reminded Vakama of his final moments as a Hordika, the gentle welcome light that had painlessly soothed and reversed the mutation and removed the venom from the Toa Metru had been unlike anything Vakama had ever felt before and he watched Kopaka’s body give a soft pale glow as Keetongu borrowed his power and sent it over Tahu’s body with a gentle huff, cooling the heated body and armour with chilled air, numbing the fire Spirit to the pain he’d felt. Then came the healing itself, slowly Keetongu lifted his other hand and began to form a ball of water and air in his palm, Gali and Lewa glowing softly as Kopaka went to one knee to keep from falling over and breaking the circle as Keetongu very gently coaxed the ball of healing water and air over Tahu’s body from head to toe, the air sinking into the Toa’s body to heal the inside while the water cleansed the outside of the body. As the water and air faded away, Keetongu placed his free hand over Tahu’s head and his own body began to glow bright.

When the light faded, Tahu lay as if he were sleeping on the ground, his breathing normal, the cut to his mask nothing more than a faint scar and his mutations gone as if they had never been there at all. 

“Brother?” Pohatu asked.

“He will need to sleep.” The red stranger who had aided his father said gently. “But he will be alright now.”

“We should go back to Ga-Koro.” Nokama said, “He can rest there.”

“Agreed.” Vakama nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kuta stepped out of the shadows a safe distance away from the small camp of the Chronicler and Ta-Koro captain had set up for the night, their traveling having taken a toll on them both and on Pewku, who had a bandage over her claw.

He smiled and quietly stepped around the sleeping crab and peeked into the small tent the two Matoran were sleeping in, Jaller closest to the opening of the tent and Takua tucked in at the back, safe from danger. Just to be sure they were not woken by him, he took a handful of pollen from his side and lightly blew a small puff into the tent, it would not harm the Matoran, just keep them asleep. That done he reached over Jaller and carefully tugged open the pack that held the Mask of Light, and then vary carefully put the tip of his finger against the mask. A shadow, small and harmless to the mask and its bearer, seeped into the mask, just enough to allow the plan to work and then fade away as if it had never been there before. That done, Kuta closed the pack again, tossed another log on the fire to make sure that Pewku was warm enough and then slipped back into the shadows.

He didn’t question why the Mask had not hurt him as it seemed to do the Master or the Rahkshi.

Returning to his lair he found the Visorak were in a frenzy, snapping and hissing at each other and the other Rahi, only to fall silent as he glared down at them. “What is the matter with you two?”

“They apparently do not want me to enter your space.” Sidorak stated as he stood in a pool of shadows a few feet away, his body badly damaged and burnt.

“You look awful.” Kuta said. 

“Fire is not to be underestimated.”

“I see that.” The two looked at each other, Sidorak searching for something in his son’s shadows while Kuta darkened his lair to stop Sidorak seeing anything. “Was there something you wanted, Sidorak?” The harshness in Sidorak’s gaze would have made others cower, but Kuta did not fear his father as others did. Sidorak was strong and powerful but he was also swift to temper in his old age and his continued failures were starting to bring the Master’s anger down on him. He barely held onto his title as King of the Visorak Hoards now and many whispered that in a fight between father and son, Sidorak would lose.

Kuta did not doubt he had a better chance to win now he was older, but he did not want to waste his time with such a fight. He had other matters to deal with and Sidorak could wait.

“I came for my Visorak. Poras was breeding her for me.” The old king stated eventually.

“The Master deemed it so that she come to me, you will have to breed one for yourself.” Kuta stated and waved Sidorak away. “You are going to draw attention to me if you remain here, I have no time to play your games, go. Before you anger the Master by ruining even more of my task.” 

“You insolent little shade.” Sidorak snarled and dared to step forwards only to curse as he hit the ground with a heavy and painful slam. Kuta smirked and then bowed as the Master arrived from the shadows and dragged Sidorak away before he could blow Kuta’s cover.

With his unwanted guest gone, Kuta sat down at his table and carefully began his next planning phase, smiling at the lingering bellowing scream of his father as he was punished for his foolish mistake almost costing Kuta his first mission from the master and his interference with the Rahkshi’s mission.

“A belated gift to you Mother.” He said to one of his shadows and sent it away.

Roodaka knew her son planned to do something risky, instinct told her that. But she also knew she could do nothing without seeming weak and distracting him, so instead she prepared to do what few Makuta mothers were able to do when their children were ready to leave their shadow and create their own. She grafted him a knew Rahi, one that would be unique and belong only to him no matter his fate, cocooning it within a blanket of shadows and warmth to insure it reached him safely, she set it into a basket and wrote a note.

My son,  
Few mothers get to offer their child such a gift as this, treat this little one well and as they grow, you will be rewarded with its loyalty and strength. 

Your mother.

It was not truly what she had wanted to write but anything more and she would risk being called soft and there was no place for the soft amongst the Makuta. This was all she could offer him and all she could ever give, hoping that somehow Kuta knew how grateful she had grown to be of him, not just for the protection and loyalty he gave her without question since he had been able to walk.

She paused hearing Sidorak screaming in rage and pain and smiled, tilting her head to hear better when Kuta’s voice reached her from one of his shadows.

~ “A belated gift to you, Mother.” ~

“Any gift from you is worth the wait, my son. Hunt well.” She bid in her own unique version of ‘be safe’. Before placing the basket into the shadow with eth note and sent it back to Kuta.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The smell of food and the calm music of Ga-Koro slowly coaxed Tahu from his deep slumber and he found himself in the cool shade of one of their huts the bed was only just big enough for him but it was comfortable and he felt the warmth of a thicker blanket over his body, rather then the thin sheet like sheets he knew the Ga-Matoran preferred to use. He felt something damp on his hand and after a moment realized the dampness was tears, tears from his mother’s eyes as she sat at his bed side.

“Please, Mother, eat something?” Pohatu pleaded gently.

“I’m fine.” Nokama assured though her tone was hallowed and cracked, like she hadn’t slept at all.

“Mother-” 

“I said, I am fine Pohatu,” she repeated with the tiniest bit more force. 

“Nokama.” A stranger stated in a motherly tone. “Eat the food Pohatu has brought you and drink your tea, Tahu will only panic if he wakes and you pass out from lack of food and drink while you sat vigil for him.” 

His mother gave a heavy sigh, but he felt her move as she took the offered tray of food from Pohatu who sat on the floor at his bed side. The stranger was another Water spirit, older then his mother with a air about her that even Nokama respected.

“You are sure he’ll wake up soon?” His stone brother asked.

“I am, dear.” The stranger assured gently. “Make sure she eats everything in that bowl, she will need the strength if she is to explain the situation to you both when he does wake.”

“Thank you Gaaki.” His mother thanked weakly. He’d caused this, he knew it, she only ever cried to such a point that her voice was so strained when one of them was hurt or had fought. 

He tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy and his limbs refused to obey the commands he sent them, instead he lay there, listening to her slowly eat and drink the offered food while Pohatu silently continued his vigil over him.

He strained to hear what was happening around the hut he was in, he could feel the other Toa, Gali was farthest away, at the very edge of her village, likely recovering from the massive drain on her element he had forced upon her and his other siblings. Onua and Kopaka were closest, helping with food and listening to stories from the strangers while Lewa was between them and Gali. He could faintly hear Vakama and the other Turaga telling the Matoran stories, but there was something in Vakama’s voice that was strained and weak. Like he wanted to be with Nokama and help her, but for whatever reason was not at her side.

Had he caused that strain too?

“He’s stirring.” Pohatu said and Tahu reminded himself Pohatu had always known when he was waking up, as young ones Pohatu would wait for him to stir and then try and beat him into their parents’ room and try to climb into the big bed all by himself. 

“Tahu?” The hope in Nokama’s voice was enough to convince Tahu’s aching limbs and heavy eyes to respond, his eyes slowly opening to show blurry shapes and colours at his side and around him, some he recognized as Gali’s personal items.

“Where?” He croaked before clutching his throat, how long had he slept? 

Nokama brought a cool drink to his lips and he sipped slowly at first then drank deeply of the cool liquid as his throat instantly felt better for it. “Gali offered up her hut so you could rest without being cramped.” Pohatu said, “You’ve been sleeping a while.”

“How long?” he asked in a breathless pant from his long drink.

“From the healing to now, it has been half one day, a whole night and most of the morning.” Pohatu explained, “Are you well?”

“No. I am not well.” Tahu shook his head. “I hurt you. All of you.”

“You were not yourself.” Pohatu tried to say but Tahu shook his head.

“That is not excuse for what I said to any of you.” And then looked to his mother. “Is it true? What Sidorak said about me?”

Pohatu gave her a confused look and Nokama sighed heavily. “I had hoped I would have time to tell you both this before you found out from him.” She said and patted the bed. “Sit down Pohatu. This will not be easy for either of you to hear, but you are both old enough to understand and it is important you understand all the facts before you judge the matter.”

Pohatu obeyed and sat beside his brother on the bed, watching his mother grip her staff tightly as she thought of where best to begin. “What do you remember of your childhood before Pohatu was born, Tahu?” she asked after a moment.

“I remember you were always scared of something.” Tahu said, knowing from his child hood scolding’s by both parents that he was only going to be given a harsh punishment if he tried to lie, it was best to be honest because his parents wanted him to learn from his mistakes and when Pohatu had grown and had started to get in trouble too, the two were sat down together and Tahu made sure they were both honest with her, Tahu to set a good example for Pohatu, and Pohatu to live up to that example of honesty. “You never said why and you tried to hide it, but I knew you were scared.”

“Did you know why?” she asked.

Tahu shook his head. “I thought it was because you were worried something would happen to me, then when you were carrying Pohatu and we moved to Ta-koro I thought it was because you were scared of someone hurting you, even though we hadn’t been attacked and everything seemed safe.” 

“You are partly right.” Nokama said and took a deep breath, “I was afraid something would happen, and for the longest time, that fear clouded my judgements and my choices, if not for the support of my fellow Turaga and Vakama, I would likely have never been as strong as I was.” 

“What do you mean?” Pohatu asked.

Nokama sighed heavily. “You and Tahu are my true bond sons, you both grew inside me and you were both raised by Vakama as his true bond children, you have a true bond as brothers because you both came from my womb, however only you Pohatu have a solid son to father bond with Vakama.” She explained and then turned to Tahu, “You already know the reason why you do not have a true son to father bond with him.”

“Vakama is not my true bond father.” Tahu stated and the burn those words left in his chest hurt in a way he never thought possible, Pohatu gave a shocked sound but could not find words to speak. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I did not know how to tell you,” Nokama said, “I have spent the last thousand years trying to think of the best way to explain it, to tell you what happened without upsetting you or it sounding like someone’s fault, but the time never came and Makuta’s shadows came upon you so fast I knew that if I told you before they were defeated I could shatter the unity between not only you and Pohatu, but also the unity you share with the other Toa Nuva.”

“Do they know?” Tahu asked.

“No.” Nokama assured, “Only the Rahaga, Keetongu, the Turaga and Sidorak know your true parentage.”

“Sidorak?” Pohatu repeated in shock. “How would he-” The realization hit Pohatu so hard he went pale and began to shake. “No…”

Nokama gave a grim nod. “It happened while we were Hordika.” She said and when Tahu nodded, she took a breath and began to explain.

Her sons listened, silently learning of the tensions and anger between the Turaga that had come so close to shattering their unity, the violence that had broken out between them all as Hordika venom raged though their bodies, changing them from Toa to Beasts, all the while they struggled on their journey to find Keetongu to cure their infection and finish their duty to the Matoran. They listened as Nokama told the whole truth, the words Matau had spat at Vakama the day the first fight had broken out, the accusations that had come at all of them from Vakama before he left them to their own fate while he attempted to finish the duty given to them by Toa Lhikan without them, only to be captured by Roodaka and suffer a beating and chase from eth Visorak and Sidorak before collapsing outside the Great Temple, where Nokama and Gaaki had found him and worked to try and save his life while Matau, still angry and blaming Vakama for their current state was put in his place by Whenua, Oneua and Nuju for insulting Vakama and yelling at Nokama. She told them of the attack on the Temple Sidorak had set upon them to make them scatter, how she had fled to Ta-Metru to hide after Vakama had told her the fire city would have many hiding holes that the Visorak couldn’t follow her to. How she had mistaken the silence of her hiding place for safety and been captured by Sidorak. She told them what he had done to her and how it had left her so unstable that if it had not been for the Rahaga and her fellow Toa she doubted she would have survived those first few months.

She relived the night of the last fight as Hordika, how Vakama had put Matau down and given them all an ultimatum, they either accepted he would never be a natural leader as Lhikan had been or they fail as Toa and leave the Matoran to suffer whatever sickness and fate Makuta had planned for them. it had been hours after that fight they’d found Keetongu and Vakama had refused to go inside the ancient one’s resting place, choosing to stay outside and guard them while they made their own choices. She retold the battle at the Colosseum, how even as Hordika the fight had left them all with scars and injuries they would never heal from, how Vakama had put everything he had into keeping Sidorak away from her, burning the King’s face and chest so badly that the King hadn’t the energy to keep fighting and had been forced to try and retreat as Roodaka had already slipped away. The King had not managed to escape completely, and Keetongu had crushed him beneath his battle hammer, causing the Hoard to scatter in fear of meeting the same fate.

“It was after Keetongu reversed the Hordika venoms effect on us that I realized I was carrying you Tahu.” She said and wiped the tears from her face away, “I thought at first you were Vakama’s child, we had grown closer since my capture, but Keetongu informed me that I had been carrying you when he had reversed the venom’s effect, meaning you were Sidorak’s child.”

“Why did you keep me?” 

“Tahu!” Pohatu hissed and jabbed his brother. “How can you ask that?”

“Because you were innocent.” Nokama answered the question regardless, gently putting hand to Pohatu’s arm to sooth him, “I hated Sidorak for what he had done to me, I hated that I wasn’t strong enough to get away and fight him off on my own, but when I found out I was carrying you I knew if I aborted the term, Sidorak would have seen it as another victory over me. I wouldn’t give him that to hold over my head too. So I chose to keep you, to carry you to term and raise you, Vakama promised he would help to raise you as a child of Mata-Nui, no matter who your true bond father was and while I knew he would never leave me, all through the term I was afraid to be alone. Eventually the fear diminished and Vakama was there to help me through the worse of the Nightmares and mood changes. When you were born, the Rahaga were there to help me check your element. Vakama stayed away on my request as I did not want him to see me in pain and know he couldn’t help me again.”

“Because he felt he’d failed to protect you from Sidorak?” Pohatu asked and Nokama nodded.

“Vakama has never forgiven himself for not chasing me when we scattered, he had always blamed himself for the mistakes we all made back then and he carries the memory of that blame with him always.” Nokama said, “That is why he tries so often to give you advice without it being forced or ordered. He can not bare to see you make the same mistakes he made because he does not want you to carry the same burdens.” She shook her head and sighed softly. “After Tahu was born, Norik assured me there was no trace of Shadow inside you, no shade or even a taint of Sidorak, you were as pure fire as Vakama. As you grew, I began to have nightmares again and I noticed shadows where there shouldn’t have been, we later found out it was Sidorak, trying to target me again. Vakama was there every time and used his fire to burn the shadows away and destroy what litter of Sidorak remained, he was there every night when I woke up screaming or fighting to get out of a collar that wasn’t there.” Nokama shook her head. “I never got over the fear that Sidorak would come and take you away from me Tahu and when Pohatu was born, I again had a terrible bout of nightmares and it was around that time that Vakama got the scar on the back of his left hand.”

“That was you?” Tahu asked, he knew the scar well, because he was the one who noticed it and had asked if it was a Rahu bite, Vakama had only smiled and told him not all scars were battle injuries.

Nokama nodded, “Vakama tried to wake me from a nightmare and I bit him.” She said. “Sidorak began to threaten you’re lives after we said goodbye to the Rahaga and Keetongu and when we gave up our powers as Toa to wake the last of the Matoran. But by that time, you were both Toa and there were steps taken to insure Sidorak and those like him could never set foot on Mata-Nui. These last few years have been a blessing to us all, not only for your victories against the Makuta’s shadows, but also because I have found it easier to let go of the fear Sidorak caused me until these last few days.”

“Because of me.” Tahu said.

“Partly.” Nokama nodded, “Your aggression was at times frightening, but with the Toa you were always able to find a balance, even if you were violent amongst yourselves you found a balance we had never had. I’d hoped that would be enough to help you find a means to calm your aggression, but instead it became worse and it was focused on Kopaka and his apparent disrespect of your place as a leader. That added with your recent arguments with Gali over who was strongest between you scared me to the core because I was reminded of the arguments Matau, Onewa and Vakama would have.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that I was scaring you?” Tahu asked, “I would never have- if I had known I would have-”

Nokama shook her head. “If I had told you, you would not have become your own person, you would have grown as I wanted you to grow, not as you were meant to grow. You must make your own mistakes and overcome your own challenges, as we did even if it hurts me to watch you fall and fight with each other.”

Tahu lowered his gaze, “I’m sorry mother.” 

“It is not me you should be apologizing too.” Nokama said. “You said many hurtful things and while I know you would not say them in your right mind, the fact you said them means you have held them in for a long time, that is the only reason it was so powerful and so easy to say under the collar’s hold. Whatever arguments and anger you hold towards Kopaka and Gali you must speak of it with them and work past it. Unity binds you as Toa to succeed, but if you cannot trust one another to be there when Duty calls on you, there will be discord and chaos amongst your team and that puts the Seventh Toa at greater risk of being killed by Makuta’s shadows.”

Tahu sighed heavily and nodded. “I understand.” 

Nokama nodded, “Are you ready to go outside and face what comes next?”

“I… I don’t know.” Tahu said.

“When you are ready, you can come out.” Nokama said, “No one would judge you weak if you chose to stay here and regain your strength a few minutes alone.”

Tahu nodded but said nothing as Pohatu moved to leave with their mother. “Pohatu.” He called and then took a breath. “Can you ask, father to come in?”

Pohatu nodded.

It didn’t feel strange to call Vakama father, but there was a sudden fear in Tahu’s chest that Vakama would dislike it. But there were some questions he would never dare to ask his mother, not when she was so close to tears. He would not make her cry again, not after all he had done already, he wouldn’t be the reason she cried more tears today.

“You clench your fists like that too much and you will scar your palms.” Vakama’s calm voice said as he came in and stayed by the door. “Pohatu said you wanted to see me?”

“I have some questions… I didn’t want to make mother cry more.”

“You know she never blames you for those tears.” Vakama said and pulled himself into the chair Nokama had vacated. “What do you want to know, my son?”

“Why did you take me in?” Tahu asked, “You hate Sidorak.” 

“I do.” Vakama nodded, “I hate that Shadow more then I thought it ever possible to hate anyone, even now, he has a hold on Nokama that I cannot break and for that I will always hate him. But you are not Sidorak. You are Tahu, the child Nokama birthed in the shallows of this very beach and cradled in her arms to protect from the tide’s pull, the same Tahu who tried so hard as a babe to pull the trigger of my disk launcher and pretend it fired flames. The same Tahu who climbed into bed with Nokama and me when he was cold at night and then put his very cold feet on my stomach when he wanted me to make him mushy fish fillet and fire spud stew. The same Tahu who came to me in tears one night because you were scared by the shadows outside the window.” He chuckled, “You were and are nothing like Sidorak, despite being his true bond son, you are as different from him as you are from Kopaka and Onua. You have a similar frame as he did, you have his ability to create steam though you must be near or in water to do so and your temper is inherited from him, but the rest of you, the loyalty, the love for your brother and mother, that all comes from you.”

“What do I have that is from you?” Tahu asked.

“I love all three of you with all I am,” Vakama stated, “But my love as your father is not enough to claim you as a true bond son. You have no true connection to me because you have not yet reached the age to learn what I can teach you but when you are ready, you will know and I will teach you all I can to help you face Sidorak and his shadows for what he has done not just to you, but to your mother as well.”

“And when will I be ready?” Tahu asked.

“When you have found it in yourself to overcome to illusion of fire being the strongest of the elements.” Vakama stated. “We all have our unique abilities, and yes, fire is powerful, as you have felt. But fire is not the strongest, nor is it the purest of the elements Mata-nui blessed us with.” 

“What is?” Tahu asked. “Water?”

Vakama shook his head. “Not everything in the world is about the Elements we know Tahu.” He said. “Now, what really bothered you?” he asked and when Tahu gave him a look the old fire spirit tapped his neck, where the faint mark of sharp fangs marred his skin. “I was bitten by Visorak and injected with Venom that made the voices of doubt in my head louder and stronger. Sidorak used a Visorak fang in the collar he put on you so the effect on you would have been the same as mine, Keetongu explained that much to us.”

Tahu fell silent for a few moments, then asked. “Do they ever stop?”

“In time, they fall silent. But they never truly go away.” He admitted and offered Tahu his hand, the moment Tahu took it the raging voices in his own mind fell silent, as if afraid of the older flame. “Norik taught me that the beast inside can be tamed and in times of need it can be used to protect those we love. But only by respecting the beast inside can we ever truly accept our Destiny.”

“Norik was there, before.” Tahu said, meaning during his time under the collar’s control.

“The Rahaga are here to help us rebuild and protect the Matoran while you and the other Toa Nuva face Makuta’s sons to protect Takua and Jaller as they seek the Seventh Toa.” Vakama explained, “But you already knew this. Your fear was that Nokama had no faith in you to protect the Matoran.” 

“You knew?”

“Fire speaks to fire.” Vakama reminded. “You burn hottest when you feel angry or the suggestion is made that you are unable to perform your duty. That anger led you to Ta-Koro and when Gali tried to warn you of the increased infection of your mask from Lerahk, you pushed her and Lewa away and went to that chamber of yours and it was there that Sidorak told you that you were his son and promised you would burn all of Mata-Nui. What Sidorak doesn’t know and will never know, is that because he has never been part of your life, never been there to show you what a father should be, he would not have been able to control you as he’d hoped possible.” 

“Because I don’t recognize him as a father?”

Vakama nodded. “You were raised without his influence. Even on a instinctual level you would have responded more to Nokama and me then him and while we are not Toa, we are old and if we must, as you have realized and felt for yourself, we can summon our elements to their prime and together, we would have brought you to heel and submit, no matter how much it hurt us to do so.” 

“Even under the control of the collar?”

“I burnt the collar from Nokama’s neck into nothing when he tried to snap it on her again. I would have not stopped until that collar was off you as well.” Vakama assured and when Tahu let go of his hand, the voices were quiet. “They will leave you for now, but eventually you must learn to silence them yourself.” 

“Thank you, father.” Tahu nodded and then looked towards the outside of the hut. “I have to go out and face them, don’t I?”

“By now, Pohatu has already told them you are awake.” Vakama nodded, “And this is Gali’s hut, you cannot stop her coming in and dragging you out or stop her sending Onua and Pohatu in to throw you out.”

He was trying to make light of the matter and when once it would have angered Tahu to have jokes made at his expense, now he understood why Vakama had such a joking way with the Turaga at times, it was to break the tension and help them feel more comfortable with their situation, not to mock them as he had first thought it was.

Slowly, suddenly aware that his limbs felt tight and his feet felt heavy like lead he dared to get out of bed and took a deep breath to try and calm the sudden urge to run away, he felt himself shake slightly and clenched his hands to try and force the shakes to stop.

“You are never alone Tahu.” Vakama assured and lightly put a hand to his son’s arm. “If you ever need us, your mother and I are always here, as is Pohatu.” 

Tahu nodded and after a few more breaths to calm himself the two left the hut together.

Nokama saw them come out and smiled. It would take time for Tahu to mend the relationships he had damaged under Sidorak’s hold, but with the help of Vakama and Pohatu, she had no doubt her son would over come the darkness that now lived with in him, as it did within all the Turaga.

Hordika instinct never went away, and while she had guarded and protected both her sons well, she knew it was now time to let Tahu make his own choices about the instinct that had been left within him from the collar and while the choice to accept or reject the Beast inside would be his alone to make, but just for a moment, she could pray that things would be easier for him then they had been for her.

“What happens now Mother?” Pohatu asked.

“Now, we wait for the Seventh Toa. And we work though the pains as they come.” Nokama told him, gently putting her hand to his shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Late in the evening, Kuta stood in the shadow of a large tree as he cradled the little Rahi in his arm and watched the Rahkshi hunt Takua and Jaller, silently preparing for what was to come. The plan was set, the players were in place and the Master had given his blessing, all Kuta could do now was wait for the Rahkshi to complete their mission and then, it would all be down to him. 

He knew his every action would be watched and he would be monitored by every high ranked Makuta from the Master to his own mother, he knew each one had their eye on something he had and they would not hesitate to snatch the chance to claim it if he failed to give the Master what he had promised. Patience and careful handling was required for this plan of his to work and he could only hope that the other Makuta did not stain the floor with their infighting while he played the long game to ensure the bonds between the Toa shattered.

The Rahkshi found the trail and began to follow it, and Kuta stepped into the shadows to follow them at a distance, slowly running his fingers over the frame of the Rahi he held to sooth it as he settled in a tree to watch the Rahkshi surround the Chronicler and Captain of Guard. Jaller, ever a brave little Matoran, draw his battle knife and Pewku, loyal little thing, snapped her claws at the Rahkshi, trying to drive them away from Takua.

“Rahkshi!” 

Right on time, the Toa Nuva showed up, creating a barrier around the two Ta-Matoran and the crab that the Rahkshi couldn’t break. Watching them seamlessly and effortlessly trap three of the Rahkshi in glass and freeze two more.

Turahk, the last Rahkshi gave a furious snarl and in an effort to complete his mission smacked Pewku aside with his staff knocking Takua off his feet and brought the staff down intent of killing the Chronicler by shattering his heart stone and chest.

Jaller threw himself in the way as the staff came down, the tip piercing his chest deep enough to be near fatal before Kuta made his move. Tahu kicked Turahk away from Jaller as the barrier of Shadows formed over the two Ta-Matoran, its source coming from the tree tops, Lewa and Gali turned sharply to follow the coiling blackness that now covered Jaller and Takua, they saw a tall figure stood in the shade of the tree tops with their weapon aimed at the Matoran, still maintaining the shield of shadows even when Turahk was no longer a threat to them.

Takua put the Mask of Light on his face and as Kuta had already guessed the Mask reacted as it would to being placed on its bearer’s face, covering Takua’s body in a golden glow as he began to grow tall and high above, the seventh spirit star burnt brightly and just as he had planned, a second, duller star could be seen beside it, Kuta brought the shadows back to himself, shading his eyes as the Light from the change from Matoran to Toa chased the Shadows of Makuta away, but left Kuta completely unharmed and untouched by the light.

He stayed there, making sure he was seen by all the Nuva as Takanuva the Toa of Light, used his newfound power to heal Jaller’s injury before looking at him. Confusion, shock, concern, uncertainty, disbelief and fear danced across their faces, and only when Tahu and Kopaka moved to challenge him did he dip his head and sink into the shadows below the trees.

Distant, swift to flee when challenged but willing to risk his own life to protect others from the shadows. It would be enough to start with.

Now the real work would begin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“A Toa of Shadows?” Onua asked looking thoroughly confused even as he looked at the stars above them, the scroll Norik was showing them and at Takanuva.

“It is possible, we have heard stories and met Makuta who were not corrupted by the majority who fought to protect their regions and the scattered population of Matoran outside of Metru-Nui. But they were never able to give us a name of any Toa of Shadow they knew of, only transcribe these stories and images for us.” Norik explained, “It would make sense that this stranger would not be harmed by the excess Light from Takanuva if they are indeed a Toa themselves, just as none of you are harmed by excess elements from each other.”

“But why wouldn’t their star shine like ours do?” Pohatu asked.

“Shadows have no glow. They are cast by other things blocking the light, it is likely that while this strange does have a star, it can only be seen now because it is cast in the light of Takanuva’s star.” Vakama said. “But it does present a small issue.”

“What issue?” Kopaka asked.

“How did this stranger-newcomer, come to be here without us knowing?” Matau said. “Steps were taken-made so no Shadow could foot-walk or wind-fly around or on Mata-Nui without one of us knowing. All shadows here are weakened by those steps.”

“Could we have missed places?” Whenua offered. “We never did search the entire cost line around Ko-Wahi or Ga-Wahi, and there are still masses of underground space we haven’t uncovered.”

“Not from lack of trying.” Nokama said, “could they have washed up in a canister?”

“Possible.” Bomonga said. “Or they could have arrived by shadow stepping.”

“So, what do we do now?” Gali asked. “We found nothing but an abandoned lair below Kini-Nui and all the old Makuta lairs are empty and filled with light now.”

“The prophecy of Light does not speak of Shadows until much later, though our translations of old scripts are not fully complete, nor do we have a complete timeline.” Norik said, “It may be that this newcomer was foretold and that we missed a part of the prophesy or it was erased by Makuta’s shadows to keep it from us in an attempt to stop it coming to pass.”

“Has that happened before?” Pohatu asked.

“Three times that we know of.” Gaaki said, “Makuta was able to stop three attempts to wake Mata-Nui by removing or altering written prophecies. But the tale of how Light will awaken Mata-Nui is new, made by recent scribes during the time of Toa Lhikan. It was found and brought to us by a friend and we worked hard to keep it hidden from Makuta’s shadows even after Roodaka made us Rahaga. It is possible there was more to the prophecy we did not find were too damaged to transcribe.”

“So, this stranger could be on our side? A Shadow working against Makuta?” Tahu asked. “It does not sound possible.”

“But it is known.” Pouks said. “Jani, Sonu, Ganume, Lenaku, Onuwhen, all of them were simple Rahi Masters who carried the Title Makuta because they were content to live as Mata-Nui had asked them, making Rahi and helping the Matoran understand them, when Mata-Nui fell into slumber, they fled with their Rahi and as many Matoran as they could to protect them from the Brotherhood. Even to this day, they fight to protect the Matoran as you Toa do, though their forces are less and their abilities to use elements is limited.”

“Has there ever been a Toa of Shadows before?” Takanuva asked.

“Once.” Norik said and pulled out a small scroll from his side, “We found this transcription in the Temple on Metru-Nui not long after the Toa Metru rescued the Matoran. It was scribed into the wall near the very beginning of the historical records.” 

The scroll told a story of Denna, a female Toa of Shadows who was black as the night sky with eyes of brilliant violet purple and her fight the Makuta known as Norkuta, a beast like shadow with deadly claws and fangs, to protect her fellow Toa from his grasp as they fled with the Matoran from their home to Metru-Nui, but before Denna could follow them, Norkuta unleashed a sickness that would have killed all that it infected. To stop him, Denna gave everything she had to offer, her life and her powers to create a living orb of shadows to forever encase and hold the sickness and Norkuta so that his sickness would not harm anyone.

“Is there proof of this?” Gali asked as she studied the scroll and the images it held that told the story.

“Yes.” Gaaki answered and lifted her staff to show a rippling image of a great ball of moving shadows, deep in the depths of the Protodermis Sea to the far south of Metru-Nui. “I have passed the living prison many times while chasing Rahi in the oceans. If one listens, they can hear whispered from the prison edge, a female, pleading with the Great Spirit that her efforts would be enough to save those beyond.” 

“Then it stands to reason that another Toa of Shadows could exist, even if it is not recorded,” Takanuva reasoned. “And as you said before, a Toa would not be effected by the excess elements we produce, so them not being hurt or cast away by my mask’s light is not so much a trick of Makuta more one Spirit recognizing another?”

“Is logical.” Iruini agreed, “And understandable why they left when challenged. Shadows often accused of evil, even when not, actions of many other colour views. They stay distant to avoid aggression. They run to avoid fight. Makuta never run from Toa unless forced away. Toa avoid conflict with other Toa. Mostly.” He added with a look at his fellow Rahaga.

“Iruini.” Gaaki clicked.

“Conflict is to not agree. Not agree is nice way to say conflict. Mostly.” The green Rahaga explained his logic and then looked to Bomonga and Pouks. “Pouks and Bomonga fight who better at taming Rahi all times.” Both Rahaga humphed, though there were a few muffled chuckles from the Turaga and other Rahaga.

“Regardless,” Vakama said looking at the scrolls and maps of the island, “We will likely not find answers to all our questions in these old scrolls, it has been a long day and we have reason to celebrate. We can seek answers after everyone is rested and healed.”

“Agreed.” Tahu said. “I’ll take first watch.”

“Are you sure?” Gali asked.

“Yes.” The fire spirit nodded.

It was a lot to take in and consider so suddenly and so soon after being told the truth behind his mother’s fears, why she and Vakama were so careful to during her pregnancies and why Nokama was so afraid even now, why he was so aggressive where Vakama and Pohatu were calm, and where his own underlaying turmoil and fears came from, why he had feared shadows as a child and why he was so short tempered with Gali and Kopaka. It was not truly his natural element driving his anger, it was his own pent up anger and confusions from his misinterpretation of the standoffish nature of Kopaka and the peace keeping nature of Gali to be disrespectful and ignorant of his attempts to lead them and while he had not understood it before he was starting to understand it now.

And he was starting to understand just how much his past arguments with both Toa had caused strain in the team, driving Kopaka to spend most of his time isolated in the snow of his region and share most of his time with Gali or Lewa when the two were able to reach him, or talk with Pohatu when the stone spirit came to help with larger Trade deliveries from his region rather then take the time to visit Ta-Wahi and speak to him. And Gali who had grown fond of Takua and his Company’s grand adventures all across the island, rarely came to Ta-Koro because she was trying to avoid him and any fight that he might start because she wasn’t ‘doing her duty’. It wasn’t that they disrespected him, it was because he had driven them away with his own aggression and his unwillingness to take a moment and hear them out on matters. He didn’t know how to mend the ruined relationships with them, or how to even begin saying he was sorry for the mistakes he had made from the start of their time as Toa. And now, now there were two new Toa, one of Light who had apparently been under their noses this whole time as Takua and apparently one of Shadow, one who even the Rahaga and Turaga were not sure about because of the rarity of such Toa. How much more complicated could this become?

“You wear your concern on your face as Vakama did.” Norik said as he slowly made his way over to the fire spirit carrying a tray of food and drink for the Toa. “You did not join us for a meal, Pohatu made sure to save you a bowl.”

“He worries too much.” Tahu sighed but accepted the tray with a small smile. “Thank you wise one.”

“Would you care to talk about what concerns you have?” Norik asked.

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Tahu admitted. “All this, added to the tension we still face, I don’t even know how much of this I can fix or even attempt to fix without ruining it all for good.”

“That fact you worry about such things means it is likely not going to turn out as you fear.” Norik assured. “Vakama has similar fears after his fight with Matau. And as you see now, they were able to get past their differences.”

“I appreciate the comments of being like him, wise one, but they do not feel like they are helping.” Tahu said, taking a spoonful of his stew, smiling a little as he realized it was in fact his favourite blend and the drink was one of Nokama’s personal blends to help calm the nerves, she always knew when he needed something to help calm down.

“You will figure things out, Tahu, even if it seems difficult.” Norik assured. “Take it from an old fire spirit, take everything one step at a time and no matter who is right or wrong in matters, an apology is not a sign of weakness, but wisdom.” And with a light pat to Tahu’s shoulder, Norik made his way back to the hut he and his fellow Rahaga were using, leaving Tahu to think about matters on a full stomach.


	2. Chapter one. Different kind of Shadows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all shadows are evil and not all shadows herald pain and suffering in the world. Kuta begins his mission truly and while he does not take the direct approach, he also doesn’t make it hard for the Toa Nuva to approach him. Lies and truth can be blurred in the shade of past events, and the future is only clear if the path ahead is not clouded by doubt.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was Lewa who first noticed the shadows were thickest near the river mouth that acted as a small shared boarder between Ga-Wahi, Le-Wahi and Ko-Wahi, and that no Rahi who entered those shadows were afraid of what may lurk there. It was Kopaka who saw an injured Muaku walk into the shadows and then return hours later, the injury healed as the Rahi returned to its territory. It made sense that the Rahi would not be harmed by a Toa of Shadows, Makuta’s true purpose was after all the creation, care and breeding of Rahi and they felt safe approaching someone who could easily help them rather than risk trying to gain aid from Matoran or other Toa and had its actions mistaken as threats.

Onua did not trust that it was safe to go into the shadows without some better idea of how far they spread and what could be within them. Everyone agreed but after several attempts to listen in to the air beyond the shadows, Lewa was unable to tell them what was happening, it was like the air was trying to help whomever or whatever was inside the shadows remain hidden. Tahu suggested that Onua tried to listen to what was walking above the ground though the tunnel systems, and after a few hours of listening the Earth Spirit was able to confirm that while there were many Rahi in the area, there was also one Bionicle who walked around the area, tending the Rahi and also apparently living in a cove near the mouth of the river.

Takanuva tried to see through the shadows, but much to everyone’s surprise the shadows became solid forcing them to rethink the plan to enter the shadows from the land.

“Why not let one of us go through with a light stone?” Hahli asked, “A Toa would never hurt a Matoran, right?” 

“Injured Rahi would.” Takanuva reminded, “Your idea would be considered if we did not have to worry about possible Rahi turning on you all, Hahli.”

“I agree with Takanuva.” Pohatu said, “We also have no idea what kind of Rahi may have made their homes near this stranger, Onua said he could hear clicking similar to that of Visorak and they are not known to be kind to anyone outside their brood or their masters, that they are here on the island may mean that this stranger is their handler and we don’t know what he might have ordered them to do if they encounter Matoran.”

“So, we just stay on the boat until we know its safe?” Jaller asked. 

“Yes.” Tahu nodded.

“And make sure Pohatu and Onua don’t sink. Again.” Gali teased lightly and the two in question huffed.

“I didn’t hear that story.” Takanuva realised.

“We’ll tell you about it when we have a moment.” Kopaka assured with a smile. “Are we ready?”

“Fueled and checked.” Macku nodded.

“Then let’s go.” Tahu said.

Gali nodded. “Stay close to my trail Macku and don’t stray, when we reach the shadow’s edge, drop anchor and await my signal, if you feel unsafe at any time, pull back.” 

“Yes Toa Gali.”

With that, Tahu, Takanuva and Kopaka joined Gali in the river while Lewa, Pohatu and Onua knelt in the boat as Macku, steered them after Gali, Jaller and Hahli watching for any danger that might come at them from the water on either side. Gali lead the way, going slowly to make sure no one got left behind while Kopaka and Tahu struggled to stay out of the reach of the clinging river weeds that tried to snag their feet while Takanuva used his mask to keep their path ahead clear, the four stopping at the edge of the shadows when as on the ground, Takanuva’s mask made the shadows solid and forced them to the surface.

“Well, that’s annoying.” Pohatu said. “How do we get past if the shadows won’t even let Light in?”

“Maybe the Toa inside isn’t sure we’d be welcoming of them?” Takanuva offered. “Norik said Shadow Toa are rare. And given that most shadow users are Makuta, it would be understandable that they aren’t sure who to trust.”

“So, how do we show we aren’t a threat?” Pohatu asked as Gali searched the edge of the shadows for any way in. Suddenly Gali stopped and jerked back, clutching her head with one hand while the other grabbed tightly to the boat to stay above water.

“Sister?” 

“What’s wrong Gali?” 

“Something’s wrong… the Reef’s edge.” She managed to say through gritted teeth. “We must go…”

“Hang on!” Macku nodded and Kopaka had to grab Takanuva to stop the Toa of Light falling behind as the boat reared up in the river water and raced out of the river mouth into the waves of the ocean.

~~~

“They’re trying to break the barrier by overwhelming it.” Whenua said. “The shield is straining.” 

“Can it be broken?” Nokama asked fearfully.

Keetongu gave his answer and Norik translated. “Not as long as Keetongu lives.”

“Then we shall end him.” A sickly cackle echoed across the water as the shield began to crackle and shake as a clawed hand pressed against it. “Allow me to introduce the heralds of your deaths!” the Master of Shadows bellowed as four shadowy holes opened inside the shielding Keetongu had placed up.

“But… How can he…?” Oneua asked.

Keetongu growled and clicked and Iruini translated, “Younger shadows, they are not bound by the same laws Keetongu used to create the barrier to keep others out.”

“Poku! Sana! Jinko!” The master summoned and three of the four young shadows stepped out, each armed with wickedly sharp weapons, claws and teeth. “Destroy them!”

The three shadows charged, Jinko flaring his bat like wings wide to unleash a dazzling cloud of mist that both Matau and Iruini struggled to cast away as it chocked the air around them, while Poku crossed his jagged sickle blades and sent down a focused channel of shadow infected rocks and stones. Sana, a rotten woody grown beast like shadow with webbed hands and feet dived into the waters and rose up with a great wave at her back and sent it towards the shore, infected Rahi starting to race from the shadows to attack and scatter the Matoran who quickly began vanishing into shadowy holes that opened beneath their feet as they ran.

“Wind-Fly!” A familiar voice ordered as Lewa shot across the sky, dragging the cloud away as Onua and Pohatu met Poku head on and Gali dragged Sana from the water and used the cliff as a brace, keeping the webbed Makuta from the sea as Tahu and Kopaka tag teamed the infected Rahi, Kopaka freezing their feet in place while Tahu burnt the wicked masks from their faces.

“Takanuva?” Gaaki asked in shock as the brightly glowing Toa spun his weapon rapidly and seemed to strike nothing until it hit something solid, an unseen fourth Makuta hard in the face, unmasking her to all as she had blocked the path out of Ga-Koro. “Mata-Nui!”

“The sleeping one cannot help you now, Ancient one.” the fourth Makuta smirked her mothlike wings flaring wide and fully to show-.

“Boa Coils!”   
“Get back!”

The joint warning from Bomonga and Norik came too late as the fourth shadow unleashed two Boa Coils from her wings and they latched onto Takanuva, huge fangs locking deep into his arms and chest, sucking the energy from him while also pumping thick shadows from their coils into him, shadows coiling up from the ground and grabbing each Rahaga and Turaga tightly in their hold.

“Toa!” Iruini cried in warning seconds before more shadows sprang forwards and roped the Toa tightly.

The Master of shadows began to laugh in victory, “Yes! Now my shadows! Destroy all of them!”

A sharp, shrill whistle made Sana suddenly snarl and turn frantically, not seeing the subtle movement of shadows behind her until something fast and six legged jumped from their shade and snapped its pincers at her legs, dragging her down and away from the trapped Toa for a few feet then something bigger came up, something swift and sure in its steps as its claws tore her limbs apart.

“Cousin!?” Poku yelled out as the forth shadow yelled in shock and flew high to avoid the claws of a shallow cat that disappeared into the darkness with the trapped elders. “Koras? What are you doing!?”

“Stay on guard you fools!” Koras bellowed in fury. “It’s him!”

“What is going on?” Gali managed to ask.

“Just a shade, Spirit of Water.” A new and unfamiliar voice stated to her left and she caught the slightest movement of shadowy hands pulling the shadows away from her arms and legs. “Your elders are safe, I put them in the Jungle village with the other Matoran from this place.” And then her weapons here in her hands again and the shadowy hands moved on, ripping the shadows from Tahu as a Visorak hatchling, a Kahgarak if her memory was right, clipped the coiling messes of darkness from Lewa, jumping from the Green Toa to Pohatu and attempting to do the same thing before a third Boa Coil tried to snatch the small one up for a meal.

It did not get within reach, as another Visorak, a female Suukorak charged the serpent like beast and cut it off before it could reach the hatchling with a terrifying scream of her teeth and snaps of her pincers.

“It’s Kuta!” Sana yelled suddenly then screamed in true agony as the blunt end of bladed bow staff sent her slamming into Poku’s back, knocking both Makuta to the ground as the newcomer cast his shadows away.

He was as tall as Tahu with black armour from head to toe and with no shadow to hide in, his eyes shone like twin azure stars from behind his Kanohi, one that Gali couldn’t name as it was unlike any she had seen before, his armour was chipped and cracked in some places but clearly this stranger had managed to survive a few tough fights.

“Traitor!” Jinko snarled as the three Visorak moved to stand with the newcomer, snapping and chattering in clear threat to the other Makuta.

“So nice to see you too, cousins.” The stranger said with a small nod of the head. “Now run along back to your master before I finish what my Rahi have begun.” He added.

“You always were a fool.” Jinko snarled as Poku and Sana got back to their feet, surrounding the stranger. “You think you can beat four of us on your own?”

“He’s mine!” Koras ordered coldly. “Deal with the other Toa!”

“Wha-GAH!” Sana screamed as Tahu and Onua both slammed their fists into her face. Kopaka and Gali taking on Jinko from behind while Lewa and Pohatu caught Poku in a sand twister. 

Though out the fight, Tahu tried to keep track of the barrier, seeing the cracks become bigger and longer with each glance he dared to take he feared it would fall, watching as Jaller, Hahli and Macku, braving the dangers of the Shadows tried to get the Boa Coils off the still struggling Toa of Light.

None of them could get close enough to help them.

Then with a second sharp whistle a Rahi burst from the shadows, grabbed one of the Boa Coil in his huge teeth and tore it clean off Takanuva’s arm and violently shook his around like a toy, the boa making a terrible, ear shattering death cry as the beast threw it to the ground and then snapped at the second Boa Coil as it tried to hold fast to Takanuva’s body, only to be torn in half as the Rahi refused to let it stay on the Toa of Light. 

The Boa Coils gone the Rahi howled and Kuta smiled. “You’re done.” He told Koras and use the blade of his bow staff to slice her right wing, forcing her to stagger back as he put one hand to the ground and smiled. “Say ‘hi’ to my mother for me.”

“No! Stop him!” The Master bellowed suddenly and Kuta drew the shadows back, cloaking himself and the Toa completely as the ground where he’d put his hand suddenly burst with blinding, unstoppable light.

“What was that?!” Tahu demanded as the shadows faded away from around them, showing the barrier and the island was whole again.

“A little gift from Denna.” The stranger explained as the shadows and Rahi that had helped drew away from them and retreated back towards the river mouth, “A Mata Bomb, one of only two that were ever made as a last resort to save her Team and the Matoran using the elemental energies of all Toa.”

“How did you come to have one?” Pohatu asked.

“I found it.” The shadow stated and placed his bow staff against his back where it collapsed down to a smaller size. “The second one is still lost somewhere in the world.” And with that, the stranger sank into the shadows at his feet. “Your elders and the Matoran from here are in the jungle village along with the Old Healer.”

“You aren’t staying?” Tahu asked.

“I have Rahi to tend.” The other stated, “But, if it eases tension, I will lower the shadows around my home to allow you to enter. Little one, stop playing in the sand and come along.” He added and the hatchling Visorak rushed across the sand and jumped into the pool of shadows as if it were dive bombing into water and then the shadows were gone.

~~~

Koras hissed and growled deep in her throat as she paced, small shadows slowly stitching her wings back together as she ran over the fight in her mind.

Kuta had gone all out, he had not held back and he had ruined, no he had DESTROYED the Master’s plan to get through the barrier to Mata-Nui! Deliberately! He’d done it without pause or hesitation! How much of it had been an act? How much of his behaviour had been faked and show to try and deceive the Toa? 

Could he be trusted?

No, no shadow could ever be trusted, that was why the Master kept her, his most faithful and loyal student at length, he had taken her as a student only to help her develop her skills, he did not trust her just as he did not trust any of his generals or the shadows that he granted any power to. Kuta was not to be trusted, and she had been foolish to think she could hold the elders in her own shadows when he was around. Kuta was, like his mother, a master of manipulating the shadows around him, of making even the oldest shadows bend and obey his will.

She stopped suddenly, realizing just how much of the battle had gone Kuta’s way because the Makuta had done what was natural to them.

“Kuta’s intelligence is what makes him your biggest rival for station.” The Master said as he appeared from the darkness and she dropped to her knee. “I told you that years ago, and yet only now do you realize just how foolish and blind you and the others have been to him and his methods.”

“Have I failed you in that Master?” Koras asked, fearing that this had been a test for her since those young days that she had ignored.

“No. I expected you all to ignore and pass him over and all has happened as I knew it would.” The Master said almost like he had expected the question. “And it has all happened how Kuta knew it would go. You all fell so easily into his plans that you never even needed to be told what was needed and that, dear Koras,” The Master’s cold hand cupped her face and lifted her gaze. “It what makes Kuta so dangerous to the Toa Nuva. His ability to watch, to learn and study the habits of others is why I chose him to be the herald of their ruin over all others.”

“What would you have me do Master?” She asked, forcing herself not to shake with the anger that flowed though her body now she had been passed over for such a grand task. 

“There is nothing you can do for me now.” The master told her, “Return to your studies and prepare for the next task I deep worthy of your time, the Toa Nuva are now Kuta’s task and any who interfere with his plans will suffer. Be sure that is known.” And with a final mockingly gentle pat to her helm, the Master was gone and Koras gave a savage, furious scream as she threw what remained of her sister’s station into the walls.

~~~

Nokama had been on the verge of a panic attack before her sons found her and the others, safe and unharmed in Le-Koro just as the stranger had promised. Keetongu had confirmed that the barrier was once again intact and could not be broken as long as he lived, but the children of old shadows, such as those who had attacked that day could still cross the barrier and would have most of their abilities, as something had dimmed his power since the day Takanuva had awoken. 

Takanuva visibly flinched at that, realizing he could well have been the reason these four new shadows had come so close to achieving their goal.

“And what of this Kuta?” Onua asked.

“Who?” Norik and Vakama asked.

“The other Toa.” Gali said, “He helped us today… the Makuta called him a Traitor and he referred to them as ‘cousins’. He was the one who sent you here.” 

“Sent us?” Norik repeated and looked thoughtful, “Yes, that would explain the slight disorientation, and the change from painful to soothing we felt.”

“Quick-stop.” Lewa pleaded and then asked. “What do you mean?”

“All Elements feel different to one another.” Gaaki explained, “All our elements feel a kin and comforting to one another, they can only do harm if we wish it, this Kuta used shadows to move us and rather then the normally painful tightness we felt a tenderness, like a blanket of sorts, similar to how the air element feels when it carries you through the jungle.”

“So, while Makuta shadows hurt, the shadows of a Toa would feel more, comforting?” Onua questioned. 

“It would make sense.” Gali nodded, “The elemental spirits would need a way to tell friend from foe.” 

“And because he is a Shadow Toa, he may not have wanted to cause trouble amongst us and thus stayed at a distance.” Kopaka added. “But why call the Makuta his cousins?” 

“The same reason we call one another Sister and Brothers.” Pohatu said, “Makuta and Mata-Nui were brothers, if the children of Mata-Nui refer to one another as ‘brother’ and ‘sister’, it would stand to reason that the Makuta call one another ‘cousin’, to define themselves from us.”

“So, what do we do now?” Onua asked and slowly each Toa turned to Tahu.

“Tahu?” Pohatu called when the fire Toa remained silent, looking towards the shadows that had come translucent and thin like a mist over the river mouth.

Kuta knew they were coming. He’d felt them enter the shadows, though he ignored their approach in favour of carefully rubbing a light lotion over a small cut on the back of the Visorak. “There, that should sooth the bite,” He assured with a gentle pat to the Visorak’s head. “She wouldn’t bite you if you left her alone.”

The Visorak huffed and chittered at him. “I don’t care if you were trying to play with the shiny reflections, the Shallows Cat doesn’t like it when you intrude on her napping.” The Visorak chattered again. “She hunts mid-afternoon and late into the evening, you can go into the water during those times.” He explained, “Now off with you, go teach the little one how to make a stone tower.” And with a small bob, the Visorak scurried off.

And the Shallows Cat in question jumped onto his shoulders and nuzzled under his chin. “Oh no, you aren’t getting off that easy.” He said and gently set the feline down, “No rides on my shoulders for you until you’ve caught a fish for the Visorak, you know better then to bite the Rahi here.”

The feline gave a low pleasing call and Kuta shook his head. “No, I do not care if he scared you, you don’t bite me or the little one when we spook you, so you have no excuse.” He stated and nodded to the shallows, “go fishing and make nice, or you will be walking on your own four paws the next time we go for a walk.” 

The Shallows Cat whined but obeyed with a low huff as he sat at the table and went over the notes he had, one hand lightly petting the small muzzle that had settled on his lap. 

“How many Rahi live here?” Pohatu asked, the first one to break the silence. “Surely not all of them?”

“Two adult Visorak and one Visorak hatchling, the Shallows Cat, a Dikapi chick somewhere in the hut likely trying to find a shiny thing to play with again and this little one.” He said gently coaxing the little one out. Much in the way some Rahi pups and cubs struggled to walk on their comically big paws and overly long legs this Rahi was shaky as it walked but once it was out it was clear that when fully grown, this Rahi would be fast and powerful. “A Breed from the forgotten islands I think, a Shade Wolf if my research is right.” He added as the pup gave a light huff and then flopped to the ground, rolling in the sand with a happy sounding rumble.

“And you care for all the others as they come to you.” Kopaka stated slowly looking around the gathered Rahi who had all shuffled into small hiding places, most of them in a state of recovery.

“Smaller Rahi tend to be more relaxed around shadows,” Kuta admitted. “As for that Muaku over there,” a small nod towards the sleeping beast of a Rahi and Lewa shuffled just that little closer to Kopaka and away from the sleeping Rahi. “That was a task. Somehow, she had gotten a stone lodged in her jaw and had four teeth growing the wrong way, I had to knock her out just to get near her mouth.”

“And she didn’t lash out at you?” Onua sounded genuinely shocked.

“I fed her honey-sap and cooked fillets, so she’s less angry and more annoyed. A few more hours sleep and she’ll be on her way.” Kuta smiled then reached out and snagged the Dikapi chick by the back of the neck and lifted it up. “Drop it.”

The chick gave a sad chip and then dropped a small shiny whistle from its beak. 

“This is not food, nor is it a toy.” The Shadow Toa stated and then set the chick down again. “Go find a shiny pebble.”

“They understand you?” Gali asked watching the chick waddle away.

“Tone, eye contact and a little help with my Kanohi Mask.” Kuta explained, “All Rahi respond to tone of voice and eye contact helps small ones understand that you are talking to them.”

“What is your Kanohi?” Kopaka asked, “I’ve not seen one like it before.”

“It’s a hybrid,” Kuta admitted with a heavy sigh. “I should be a Kanohi of Translation, but my cousins saw fit to shatter it when first we battled, I fell into the Sea of Protodermis and when I came too, I found it had been merged with Kanohi Masks of Sight, Growth, Poisons and Fragmentation. I never knew how it had been fixed or who had done it, but it was enough to keep me going.”

“I thought combining Masks was dangerous.” Pohatu stated.

“Can be, if you mix the wrong masks, at least that is what I read.” Kuta said and finally turned to them, a small smile on his face. “Are your elders alright? Moving others through shadows is not always a guaranteed soft landing.”

“They landed safely, though they were somewhat confused by the sudden movement.” Pohatu admitted after a short silence.

“At least no one landed halfway up a tree.” Kuta said then snapped his gaze to the shoreline, watching the Shallows Cat drag a large fish Rahi to the shore and deposit it for the Visorak.

“How did you come to have your Rahi?” Gali asked.

“The Shallows Cat has been around me since she was a kit, she got tangled in some long kelp weed and couldn’t untangle herself, after getting her free and making sure she was stable enough to go on her own way, I set her down in the shallows but instead of leaving back into the water she followed me, after a few hours trying to coax her to go back to the water she jumped onto my shoulders and would not leave. Those two,” he nodded to the adult Visorak. “Were there since I was a child. The first gifts to me from my mother. The little one was a runt from a separate hive I came across on the island of Metru-Nui before coming here, same with the Dikapi chick.” The shade wolf pup gave a low huff and nosed his hand. “And this one literally fell into my lap when I became a Toa. A second gift of my mother is Koras is to be believed.” He smiled fussing the pup’s head lightly.

“Excuse me?” Tahu asked.

“Koras and the others call me ‘traitor’ because I do not follow the same path they did when they matured into their shadows. However, my mother was traditional to the point of obsession. When I matured, she gifted me this pup even though I was technically a Toa and much to Koras’ anger as she had been keeping an eye on him.”

“And,” Gali began, “Who is your mother?”

“Roodaka.” Kuta said, he pretended not to see the shock and confusion that was passed between them instead focusing his attention on the Shade wolf he was petting, chuckling when the wolf pup lifted his front paw to try and ‘hold’ his arm only to fall over with a low huff, looking up at Kuta. “Not quite the way you wanted that to go, what it?” he asked, and the pup huffed rolled over then padded off to find something to do.

“If Roodaka is your mother, how did you get away from the Makuta?” Pohatu asked, “She is the Viceroy of his armies, is she not?” 

“Viceroy to the Visorak Hoards and Leader of the Far Southern regions from which they come from alongside Gorast and Sidorak. She does not hold any special place with the Makuta, only the standing that means Generals like Sidorak can’t do anything without first having her blessing when it comes using the Hoards.” Kuta explained, “The Makuta all have Rahi to their commands, but to keep any of them from infighting or becoming too powerful, they all have regions that they claim to own and rule, if they needed the Hoards they would have to speak to the Makuta who owns the land the Visorak come from. Same with the Bohrok and Boa Coils.” Kuta explained and sighed. “As for getting away from that place.” he paused and then shook his head. “Do you know what Makuta life is like? Any of it?”

“Nothing about how they are away from fighting us.” Gali answered honestly. 

“Well, shocking as it may seem, being a Makuta child isn’t so bad, Mothers care for their children until they are of age, about eighteen cycles, nineteen at a push, then they go through a trial to see where they can be placed, and then they go on to be Shades, Rahi Tamers or as you saw with my cousins, they become Shadows of Makuta. Fathers can be a part of the childhood, but few do as they see their children as rivals who could try to overthrow them later in life if they are placed in the Shadows rather than becoming Shades.” Kuta explained, “I lived with my mother in her shadow until I was about six cycles, maybe six and half? I’m not sure, then one day she picked me up and put me and the two Visorak I had as playmates in a cupboard. Next thing I know, she and another Makuta are having some kind of fight, a I think it was over some kind of land dispute, then Sidorak cuts in and the other Makuta makes himself scares and when Sidorak tried to talk to Roodaka, she throws him out of the room and blocks the door with her shadows, next thing I know, my playmate are carrying me off into a tunnel of shadows and I’m outside with a travel pack next to me filled with provisions to last a few days. About a week later she finds us in the forest a few mile away and tells me Sidorak wants me dead because he found out she would leave the Visorak Lands to me when I became of age and the only way he could change that would be to kill both of us.”

“She sent you away to protect you.” Gali surmised.

“She didn’t send me away,” Kuta said with a shake of his head, “She hid me in her lands, putting me to work with the Hoard as a extra hand to tend the young Visorak and keep the other native Rahi in check, it works for about two weeks and then Sidorak attacked. Roodaka sent me through a shadow tunnel with my Visorak, I haven’t seen my mother since. I made sure to keep a low profile and keep moving to avoid Sidorak and any other Makuta, but Koras is obsessed with killing me, at first I thought it was because she wanted to impress Sidorak and then when I matured, became a Toa and got the pup, she’s been even more set on killing me.” 

“Why would it matter to Sidorak if you took over Roodaka’s lands?” Kopaka asked.

“I’m his son,” Kuta stated and Tahu felt his body stiffen and Pohatu blinked in shock though Kuta did not acknowledge it. “If I had taken over Roodaka’s regions, it would have put me on a higher standing to him in rank, meaning he would have to look to me for blessing to use the Visorak. If there is one thing Sidorak hates, its having to ask permission of anyone but the Master. Plus as his son I’d have had the right to challenge him for his regions as well, meaning if he lost, he’d lose everything he owed to me according to the rules the Master set down after Koras killed her twin over a minor argument over who got what when their mother died.”

“Barbaric way to do things.” 

Kuta shrugged, “It’s how the Makuta are. When the Master put Mata-Nui to sleep he created a rift between his followers, they are defined as Shades and Shadows. Shades are Tamers who just want to do their duty and not get involved with the fighting between Makuta and Mata-Nui, and Shadows like Sidorak, Roodaka and my cousins, who thrive on fighting and trying to better their standing amongst the other Shadows.”

“And being a Toa of Shadows, where do you stand?” Onua asked.

Kuta shrugged again. “I’m just Kuta. I help the Rahi that are hurt and come to me, I fight to keep Makuta’s Shadows away from innocents and every now and then, I get to sleep in and relax without being woken up by loud Rahi because they remember that just because they are awake with the suns, does not mean that I want to be up at that hour too.”

There was a fond chuckle, as if the words carried familiarity and then Lewa explained. “Water Sister and Earth Brother not-never sleep in when visiting my home-koro.” 

“How you sleep through that madness of a morning is beyond me.” Onua sighed, “The birds sing right outside the window, and no matter what I do they always wake me up.” 

“You’re the one who insists sleeping with the window open.” Pohatu reminded with a smile.

“Just because you can sleep in sweltering heat doesn’t mean everyone else does to.” Onua said with a playful shove to Pohatu’s shoulder.

“So,” Kuta began, “I’m guessing you are here to ask how I got here without breaking that barrier that was up on the way in?”

“It was on the list of questions.” Tahu nodded. “But first, introductions.” He added. “We are the Toa Nuva of the island of Mata-Nui.” 

“Nuva?” Kuta asked, “I thought the Toa Mata were here?”

“We got some upgrades.” Pohatu admitted while rubbing the back of his neck. “Makuta was able to corner us once and thought that by dumping us into Energized Protodermis we would be killed, instead we came out stronger and better than before.”

“Ah.” Kuta said in understanding.

“You know who we are?” Gali asked and Kuta chuckled softly, blowing on the whistle the chick had tried to take away, moments later a very colourful Taku bird flew down and landed on his arm. 

“Taku birds know everything.” Lewa smiled and Kuta nodded.

“This one told me you were the Toa, and I know the names Tahu, Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa,” the shadow Toa admitted. “I wasn’t able to get any other names from him though.”

“Gali,” Gali introduced and nodded to her siblings as she continued. “This is Onua, and this is Takanuva.”

“A pleasure.” Kuta nodded and the Taku bird took off again, heading back into the trees. “And as for how I got in, I had no idea there was even a barrier up until I was already against it, it stung a little being near it but when I put my hand against it, the stinging stopped and I was able to get through it. I figured it was up to keep Makuta out, so I moved away from it quickly to avoid attracting attention and set up here about a week or so ago.” He admitted. “I honestly thought it was a barrier made by Toa, so I was a little shocked no one came instantly to see what the heck had come through, but I guess you were all busy with other stuff.”

“You’ve been here all that time alone?” Gali asked, sounding shocked and a little ashamed.

“Not alone, I have the Rahi to keep me company. And given my Element, I didn’t want to frighten anyone.” Kuta said.

“What do you mean?” Takanuva asked.

“You all know what I am because you saw what I did on the beach, and you are all easily defined as Toa not just for your Auras and Elements, but also because you look like Toa Heroes.” Kuta stated then gestured to himself, “I look like I could be an Earth Toa at a distance, and I could manipulate shadows to make it look like I was wielding Earth. But the second you get close,” he paused and looked back at Takanuva, “You can feel it yourself, can’t you?”

Takanuva nodded, “A coldness that isn’t quite like Kopaka, but at the same time, it’s not uncomfortable or frightening.”

“Light has nothing to fear in Shadows, just as Shadows do not fear the Light.” Gali said, “It’s not unpleasant, nor is it as unnerving or seething anger like Makuta’s shadows do, but to a Matoran who has never known of a Toa of Shadows, you could easily be mistaken for a Makuta.”

“And that, amongst other things, is why I stayed here with my Rahi rather than going near the villages the Rahi told me about.” Kuta nodded, “I wanted to see what I could learn about this island without getting underfoot, when I noticed the Rahkshi attacking you and your friend, I thought they’d gotten though the barrier because of me until I saw the barrier was still in place and realized it wasn’t the case.”

“So, it was you in the trees that night.” Pohatu stated and Kuta nodded.

“Why didn’t you come to us then?” Tahu asked.

“No offence meant in saying this, but Shadows don’t have the best reputation around Matoran or Toa.” Kuta reminded, “I mean, really, would you have come down from the safety of the tree tops if your elements were labelled as ‘evil’ because some Great Spirit decided he didn’t like that his brother was being praised by his creations and put him to sleep so he could spread Shadows across the world?”

The Toa Nuva shuffled their feet a little, they couldn’t argue with that.

There was a sudden chitter and Kuta looked down to find the Hatchling Visorak at his foot, trying to drag a pebble to him, though the pebble was a little too big for the Hatchling, it was beautifully coloured and shone in the light. He chuckled and carefully lifted the pebble and Visorak Hatchling up in his palm he inspected the pebble carefully. “One for the collection?” he asked, and the Hatchling gave a happy chip and bounced in his palm. “Very well.”

“Something bothers me.” Kopaka said, finally breaking the silence after a while. “The Makuta we faced today, you call them Cousin and yet they call you Traitor, if you were not with them when you were made a Toa, why call you that?”

“I call them cousins because that is what they are to me,” the Shadow Toa stated and added. “Shades like me are considered separate from the Shadows of Makuta and so when the two meet, their greeting to one another is Cousin, if I were a Shadow of Makuta I would call them by either by their name or by their title. Honestly I think the ‘traitor’ is more to insult Roodaka and spread doubt about me.” Kuta said with a shrug. “As her son. It was likely expected that I would become her heir and take her place when and if she ever lost it but given the mess with Sidorak. I can’t honestly understand why they call me that other than to try and make others question where I stand.” 

“And where do you stand?” Tahu asked.

Kuta again shrugged. “I’m a Toa of Shadows, according to stories, the last Toa of Shadows gave her life to protect her team, so I have no Turaga to go to for advice or help figuring out what I’m meant to help with as according to the legends and prophecies I have found, there is not great destiny for me, and what little I have managed to get from other Shades on my travels has been limited given how swiftly word spread that there was a Makuta claiming to be a Toa of shadows wondering around. As far as I’m concerned, I stand wherever there is space for me to tend the Rahi that come to me, and not get in the way of whatever great destiny Mata-Nui has planned for the rest of the Toa. If that means I get called into the fight last minute to help wake him up, then I’ll do it, if not then I’ll just stay where I am needed and keep out of the way.” 

“That’s it?” Pohatu asked in clear shock.

“What more can I do?” Kuta asked, “if I hadn’t told you what I have, and you met me randomly, what would you have thought of me honestly?” There was a shared look of understanding between the Nuva at his words, they would not have been trusting, and they would not have been at all open to the idea that he was a true Toa at all.

The Hatchling chittered suddenly and Kuta turned to see what had gotten the hatchling’s attention, seeing the huge form of the once slumbering Muaku now had woken up and the Rahi was starting to look around in a still semi-aware state. 

“Boggarak, Suukorak.” He called over and the two adult Visorak gave low rumbles as the Shallows Cat crept closer and gently took the little Hatchling in her teeth and carried it back to the adults as Kuta stood up. “Give me a moment.” he requested of the Toa before taking the bow staff from his back again and lightly pushed the blunt end into the sand and sent a shadow towards the Muaku, giving it a light nudge.

The Muaku gave a low growl but did not snarl or snap as the Toa of Shadows came closer with slow, measured steps until he was within reach and then, much to the shock and awe of the Toa Nuva the beast gave a low rumble and slowly got to its feet, shaking itself a little and looking around again before looking at Kuta.

“Let me see.” Kuta said firmly and the Muaku slowly opened its maw wide, letting Kuta see the injury with a warning growl as he carefully inspected the injury. “Good, its healed enough.” He said and again with measured steps went to the small fire pit and pulled out a cooked fillet, the Muaku giving a pleased sounding rumble as it came closer, only to stop when Kuta’s bow staff touched its muzzle. “No.”

The beast attempted to growl and then stepped back as the Shade Wolf and two Visorak returned the growl with a show of their pinchers and fangs, though they did not attack as Kuta tossed the fillet towards the Muaku, the beast snapping the fillet out of the air and chewing it easily. “Good, now you can hunt for yourself. Off with you.”

The beast gave a low growl but did not try to attack as Kuta turned away from it and instead it lumbered off towards the Icy mountain it was native too.

“How did you do that?” Lewa asked, in genuine awe and wonderment of the Shadow Toa’s ability.

“I know Rahi.” Kuta said simply and then chuckled as the Visorak dragged two large logs from his makeshift hut and set them near the fireplace like makeshift seats for the Toa Nuva before they settled down to eat their own meal, the Shallow Cat settling over Kuta’s neck and shoulder while the Visorak hatchling settled on his head. “Muaku females are at least reasonable when they are calm. A firm tone and a little show of muscle and they tend to back off when told.” He explained, putting the bow staff away and then taking out a second fillet for the Shade Wolf, who sat proudly wagging his tail as he waited for the meal, Kuta smiled. “Speak.” The pup took a moment and then gave a single bark, and Kuta nodded bringing the fillet into reach and let the pup eat from his hand. “Good boy.” 

“Now that your cousins know you are here,” Gali began with a tone of concern to her words, the first of the Nuva to seat herself on one of the logs. “What will you do?”

“I had planned on staying here, in this cove away from the Matoran to avoid the chance of them trying to target them to try and draw me out, not that it would do them any good, seeing as all I have to do is Shadow walk and they lose any hold on the shadows they have and I can send the Matoran somewhere safer. But Koras is a clever one and I wouldn’t put it past her to try and target the Elders or even yourselves as a means to try and draw me out again with a better plan then relaying on Poku, Sana and Jinko for help.”

“Koras is the worst of the four of them.” Onua stated as he sat with Gali. “She seemed more intent on killing you then the others.”

“She is the personal student of the Master. According to what my mother was able to tell me as a child, only two students came before her and both died within a week of being named his student.” Kuta explained, “She’s lasted almost a thousand years and hates the Toa almost as much as she hates that she has to bow to the older Makuta despite being the Master’s student. After her the biggest threat is Sana, she can shadow walk like me, but she’s also a camouflage expert, I’ve seen her take down full grown phase dragons alone for fun.”

“And the other two?” Kopaka pressed lightly, seating himself on a log away from Gali and Onua, but only because that log was further from the fire. “What are they skilled at?”

“Poku is a brute, no two ways about it, if he can get his hands on you he will do all he can to hurt you, Shade, Shadow, Rahkshi, Bohrok, Rahi, it doesn’t matter to him, if he can grab you in anyway, he will do everything he can to hurt you. Especially if you look strong.” Kuta looked at Onua and Tahu. “Chances are if he comes back, he’ll go for you two over everyone else, Earth Toa are said to be physically stronger then others and Fire Toa give a better challenge. As for Jinko.” At this Kuta shuddered.

“Personal experience?” Lewa asked now seated between Onua and Gali.

“Jinko is a master of manipulating air and tainting it with pollens, mists and fogs that mess with your senses and while he has little care for Koras as a leader, he will obey the Master to the end. The only reason I got away was because he hadn’t expected me to be able to slip into the shadows as easily as they do.”

“How do you hide from other shadows if you are in shadows?” Pohatu asked happy to sit in the sand, “It doesn’t sound possible.”

“Not all shadows are the same.” Kuta said and pulled out a small worn out looking leather bound book. “I found this while I was traveling on an island not far from the southern edge of the Protodermis Sea, from what I have read of it, it’s a journal from Toa Denna’s era, shared by all of them to keep track of their adventures. According to their words, Denna’s shadows were different from the Makuta Norkuta’s shadows, they were warm and felt safe, rather then cold and overwhelming.” 

“May I?” Takanuva asked and Kuta nodded, offering the Toa of Light the book as he sat beside Pohatu though he was on the edge of the second log, leaving space for Tahu between himself and Kopaka. The writing changed from each entry to the next, from beautifully flowing structures to the broken tree-speak script, to the factual reporting documentation of events on into a six page ramble of everything and anything that happened into the slightly messy writings of a day’s patrol, all the mention of Shadows from Denna were written as ‘warm’, ‘comforting’, ‘welcome’ and ‘loving’ things that offered safety and protection from the cold and hurtful shadows of Norkuta. 

“So, it’s a case of who controls the shadows you are in?” Tahu asked after reading the words carefully over Takanuva’s shoulder.

“As far as I can figure it out,” Kuta nodded, “When I go into the shadows, I can feel Makuta who are in the area and I can manipulate shadows for a short time to make them obey me, but against Koras and older Makuta, only a personal shadow is strong enough to resist the pull they have and protect me from them. though this island seems to keep Sidorak and the other old Makuta away so the only ones who could be a threat here are those who are around my age.”

“How many are there?” Tahu asked.

Kuta took a moment to think, “Koras, Poku, Sana, Jinko, I think there were four more but they were still wisps when Sidorak began his campaign to kill me.”

“Wisps?” Lewa repeated in confusion.

“Babes who are still in the crib.” Kuta said after realizing they did not know what he meant, “Sorry, Roodaka taught me the terms since at the time she thought I would take her place and she wanted me to be raised the traditional way, I forget not everyone knowns it. Wisps are newborn babes, still in their cribs and highly dependent on their mothers for everything, only the Master can go near them without a mother’s express permission. Once a child starts to develop speak and walking on their own feet they stop being referred to as ‘Wisps’ and become ‘Little Ones’, that’s around the age we start to develop more into our own unique forms, and grow into the armour or mutations that our parents have. By ten cycles, we are done growing for a time, and we undergo a trial by the master to earn the right to start learning about shadow manipulation or Rahi taming, sort of like a test run to see where we would fit better before our real test at eighteen. After that we start growing again but this time its with an infusion of shadows and anti-dermis, hence why some Makuta have a normal appearance and others have vast mutations like Jinko and Sana.”

“That’s not natural?” Pohatu asked.

Kuta shook his head and lifted his hand, showing a shadowy shape of two forms, they looked just a little shorter than Toa, without any kind of mutations. “That’s how I remember them when I was young.”

“They are older then you?” Gali asked and Kuta nodded.

There was a sudden groan and Kuta turned swiftly just intime to see the hut he had been living in suddenly collapse on itself. “How in the- Oh.” Kuta sighed as the little Dikapi chick waddled form the ruined hut, sheepishly holding a length of shiny plant vine, chipping with a low confused sound. “Note to self, do not use glowing vines to tie hut structures together when caring for Dikapi chicks.” He muttered and lightly bonked the chick on the head by way of punishment. “At least nothing valuable was broken in there.” 

“I guess that means you’ll need a place to stay?” Pohatu asked only for Kuta to shake his head.

“I’m use to sleeping under the stars. Plus, I doubt your Matoran would be very comfortable with two Visorak around, even if they are tame.” When the hatchling chattered at him he chuckled and lightly poked it with his finger. “You are a baby, you don’t have the venom nor the fangs to hurt anyone.” 

“You understand him?” Gali asked.

“Her.” Kuta corrected with a small nod. “She’s Kahgarak, and when she is full grown she could easily carry all of us on her back as if we were tiny hatchings. But until then, she gets to play in the sand, find pebbles and stones she likes and try not to get caught under foot.”

“And cut Shadows off Toa.” Gali said. “I saw her during the battle.”

“She likes to be helpful. Even if she is tiny.” That tease git Kuta’s finger pinched by the Hatchling who held on even as he brought his hand from his head. “Now what are you going to do?” The hatchling gave a low whine then chittered and let go of Kuta’s finger only to land on the waiting pincer of Boggarak and then scurry off to get her share of the meal the two adults had left for her.

“It’s hardly fair to leave you out in the cold without at least somewhere to shelter for the night, especially after you helped us today.” Pohatu stated. “Surely moving closer to one of the Villages would at least give your Rahi a little more comfort from the weather?”

“Le-Koro is not far from here, and Wise-old Turaga and Rahaga would like to meet you.” Lewa added, “And we have plenty of space-room, warm places to sleep-rest.”

Kuta considered then looked to the Rahi with him, “What says you all?” The Shallow Cat purred and nuzzled up around his neck, happy to stay where she was, the Shade Wold gave a happy yap, tail wagging in affirmation while the chick, bounced in place, flapping its little wings in a happy display.

The Visorak gave a low chirp and after a moment the both ducked low and seemed to tuck their limbs in to themselves. Kuta nodded and with a slight pulse of power the sand below the two adults opened into a pool of shadows and they sank into the depths without concern, leaving the Hatchling to climb up Kuta’s leg and snuggle herself into the collar of his chest armour.

“Where did they go?” Kopaka asked.

“Small Pocket of shadows all Shades have to carry injured or sickly Rahi to a safe place, they don’t want to scare anyone, so they’ll stay there until they are needed.” Kuta explained and stood up, chuckling as the Shade Wolf picked up a well-worn stick from the sand and wagged his tail happily. “Lead on.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After arriving at Le-Koro, and a long night of questions and talks between Turaga, Rahaga and Toa about everything from Kuta’s time amongst the Makuta to his life as an outcast to Toa and how the Toa Nuva had become so strong and all else in between, it was not such a shock that everyone slept in long into the midmorning the following day, or in Onua’s case the afternoon as he had traded bunks with Pohatu so he could sleep away from the window and not be woken up by the birds.

During that morning, Tahu noticed that Kuta’s attention was mostly focused on the Rahi with him and asking the Rahaga about the Toa of Shadows before him, as they had been given the book he’d brought with him to translate some pages Kuta had not been able to translate on his own. Beyond that, Kuta mostly kept to himself, keeping a safe distance from the Matoran while also carefully going through the basic stances with his Bow staff or training the Shade Wolf, whom for simplicity Kuta admitted he had named Shade, how to track scents and how to do some small tricks, all the while the Shallows Cat, named River for her silvery white and blue coat, dutifully guarded the Dikapi chick, Kapi and the Visorak Hatchling while they searched the shallow waters of the jungle river for any shiny stones or pretty pebbles.

Jaller and some other Matoran weren’t sure about Kuta, but they were polite while ever in ear shot and tried to be friendly towards the Shadow Toa, though Kuta didn’t seem in much of a hurry to make friends with the Matoran just yet, but given what had been said before, Tahu could understand the reluctance to make the first move. No one could really say Kuta was a threat or unpleasant to be around, his aura was unlike anything they had felt from Shadows before but at the same time, it was surprising to stand so close to someone who could wield and manipulate that which had once been a complete threat to them all.

He was reminded of something written by Toa Denna’s team mates, how despite the underlaying doubt that one Toa had held about Denna’s loyalty to the team and to her duty because of her closeness and easy around shadows, she had never faltered or wavered in her resolve to protect those who called her Toa and sister, and ultimately it had been her shadows, soothing, calm and loving to all around her, that had saved them from the cursed Norkuta’s final attempt on their lives, and only when they were gone, had the remaining Toa realized just how much they had enjoyed having Denna’s shadows around them at all times, how much of a safety net she had been and how much they struggled without her to protect the Matoran from being swallowed up by the Makuta’s wickedness at night until they reached Metru-Nui.

It had come up that he was the son of both Sidorak and Roodaka that night and the look of pain and also sadness that had crossed Nokama’s face had not been missed by the Fire Spirit nor his brother, Vakama had lightly put a hand to hers and whatever silent exchange had been made between them was not shared between the group.

“Tahu?” Pohatu asked snapping Tahu from his thoughts as he looked at his brother, “You’ve been watching the barrier for a while, is everything alright?”

“I’m not sure.” Tahu admitted honestly, “It’s all just so much to take in at once and even with all the facts and all we know… it’s just so much.”

Pohatu nodded in understanding, “It is strange, but in a strange way, it’s comforting.” He said and Tahu gave him a puzzled look. “I mean, really, don’t you think it’s a good thing that now the shadows around us aren’t a threat to the Matoran? To Mother?”

“I hadn’t thought about that yet.” He admitted and bowed his head. “I was admittedly thinking over what it means for us as a family.”

“Because you both have Sidorak as a father?” Pohatu asked and Tahu nodded silently. “Does it matter?” 

“He and I are half-brothers.” Tahu stated.

“And from what he has said himself, he wasn’t loved or raised by his father.” Pohatu said, “And he had to leave his mother when he was a kid where you were raised and loved by Father and Mother,” he added and Tahu sighed. “What’s really bugging you about it?”

“I’m just worried about how this will look if we end up telling the others about it.” Tahu admitted after a long silence, glancing back to where Gali and Lewa were sat working on a broken fishing nets, Takanuva was checking his weapon for any kind of damage while talking with Jaller and Hahli, Onua and Kopaka were going through their stances.

“None of them would judge you poorly. After all, neither of you could have known you were half-brothers. And it’s not like he’s trying to take over or insert himself into the Team,” the Stone Toa remarked with a small smile, looking to where Kuta was trying to untangle Shade’s paws form a rope that attached to a fishing net Gali and Lewa had been working on repairing that the pup had tripped on while trying to catch a stick. “And he seemed more comfortable to let things play out however they might come, I doubt he’d be angry or insulted about having a half sibling.”

Tahu nodded. “I understand that, but still, something about this all is just… strange to me, no that’s not the right word.” He sighed heavily. “I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Maybe the words will come to you later?” Pohatu offered, putting a hand to his shoulder, “Onua and Kopaka are talking about giving Takanuva lessons in fighting with his weapon more than his element just to be sure he can handle the strain, care to join in?”

“And leave Lewa unsupervised with the Turaga and Rahaga with only Gali to reel him in?” Tahu asked though Pohatu knew the joke was well meant and held a hint of truth. Lewa loved hearing stories and the Rahaga brought an new untapped variety of stories, and while Lewa was a good listener and retained the information for later use, he could easily get lost in the stories himself and forget he had other duties for the day. 

“We could bait him into joining in later?” Pohatu offered with a smile.

“Fine.” Tahu nodded. “But you’re baiting him this time, I’m not dealing with his sad puppy face.” Pohatu laughed and within an hour, the four were teaching Takanuva better stances and helping him to improve on what he already knew, Lewa and Gali were close by with Kuta now helping them fix the fishing net, Shade laid at Gali’s side, happy to naw on his stick while River and the little ones napped in the warm sun.

“How do you not fall over when you take this stance?” Takanuva asked, trying to move between the stances he was being taught, sometimes stumbling as he did, mostly because Onua was shaking the ground to make it harder for all of them.

“It is meant to be done on steady ground,” Tahu admitted, “But the ground isn’t always stable or even.” 

“So, it’s just extra hard?” Takanuva asked then yelped as he lost his foot again and fell down. “Ow.”

“Have you tried using your elements to brace yourself?” Kuta asked as he worked on a tight knotting of the fishing lines. 

“What do you mean?” Takanuva asked.

“You’ve not tried to make a layer of Light at your back to stop you from falling?” Kuta repeated, “It’d help you stay upright and give you a better chance to focus on swinging your weapon in an attack rather then a defence.”

“How?” Pohatu asked. “If you are falling you are already on the defensive aren’t you?”

“Only if you’re not good at balancing.” Gali reminded, “Onua and you go down when pushed back by me and Lewa because you lose balance if you try to kick us off, Kopaka and Tahu are even ground, depending on how fast they fall.”

“How do I make a barrier to steady myself?” Takanuva asked.

“It’s the same as when you focus on your weapon in theory.” Kuta said, finally getting the knot undone with a smile. “You think of what you want your element to do, where you want it to be and how big of a barrier you need, then you focus on it being there and solid.” 

“In practice?” 

“Not so easy.” Kuta admitted lifting his hand, “for example, to create a ball of Shadows in my hand, I must first focus on what I want that ball to do when it forms, do I want it to just hover in my palm or do I want it to have a purpose beyond just being a ball? How big do I want that ball to be? Is it solid or is it just a shadow?”

“That’s a lot of questions just for one thing.” Onua admitted.

“It’s not the same for all of you?” he asked.

“Similar-near enough.” Lewa admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Air is ever changing, ever moving, ever different, can be found in all places, but not all places are same, Air over Ta-Wahi is hot, is easier to feel to fly in, is safe to pull and push with single thought and command, easy to depend on and fall in because hot Air makes flight easy. Air over Ko-Wahi is cold, it is delicate and frail, it obeys, but it is weaker then Le-Wahi Air, it is heavy with ice and snow and to push without careful-deep thought, to demand-force it do as I bid could make sorry-bad things happen, make big-terrible storms that could wreck Mata-Nui island forever.” The emerald Toa shuddered.

“Air could do that?” Takanuva asked.

“The Elements are more then just our power and calling.” Gali nodded, “That is why there is always a balance, something to rival us in elemental power. To tame us at our worse and compliment us at our best.”

“How?” Onua asked.

“Tahu and Gali would be the obvious counters,” Kopaka said, “fire burns, and while it can boil water and make steam from water, if you add enough water to the mix the fire’s fuel will become sodden and wet to the point the fire burns itself out if the water doesn’t douse it first. The compliment to both is Air. Fire cannot burn without Air to feed it and waves are generated by the air’s movement over the waters surface.”

“Does Air counter Ice as well?”

“Yes and no.” Kopaka answered Takanuva’s question, “As Lewa said, Air is heavy when cold. It can erode and shape snow and ice in places, but it alone can not counter Ice.”

“We eight are not the only elements, Takanuva.” Kuta reminded and when he got confused looks from everyone he blinked, “You didn’t know?” 

“How many others are there?” Pohatu asked.

Kuta smiled. “Sixteen.” Pohatu tripped over his own feet. “You really didn’t know?” 

“How do you know?”

“I was in a Makuta lair for the first six cycles of my life, I heard everything the Makuta talked about and there is a story about them carved in the lair’s wall.” He admitted and used his Bow staff to draw their elemental keys in the sand and then began to draw others, that were new and strange to the Toa Nuva but felt familiar to look at. “The story goes that years before Makuta and Mata-Nui came into their powers, they created their own joint force to protect themselves form harm and danger. These great elements raged and danced around them, clashing and crashing against one another with such force and such power that they created worlds and colours and sounds that never ended or came again, everything from the way heat melted cold to the dusted stars that fell from sparking heels and hands, it was a time of everything and anything. Eventually the elements calmed and came to rest upon the worlds and planted tiny fragment of themselves in everything they saw. Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Stone and Ice were just the most commonly found.” Kuta said and then pointed his Bow staff to the new symbols. “Shadow and Light were the rarest, but between them, were the forgotten Elements. Iron, Psionics, Gravity, Sonics, Lightning, Plasma, Magnetism and Plantlife. All of them a part of or an extension of the others that surrounded them, bringing creations and life into the world as easily as they took it away. The story on the wall said that the elements battled for control of regions for year, until Mata-Nui and Makuta united the forces the created the Council of Sixteen. Over the Centuries, the Elements became tired of their eternal life and close to slumber in the vast stars of the heavens, but to protect their worlds and the brother Spirits, they gifted their Elements to the children of Mata-Nui so that if ever there was need of the Council again, all Sixteen elements could be united as one force against a threat.”

“So, you’re saying that, if there were Matoran from these elements, they could become Toa too?” 

“There are Matoran of these elements.” Kuta said, “funny fact, Elemental Kanohi Masks can only be worn and activated by their respected Element. If Takanuva tried to wear Lewa’s mask he’d get a nasty shock and the mask would reject him, just like if Tahu tried to wear Pohatu’s. That’s why only an Av-Matoran could become a Toa of Light, a Ta-Matoran a Toa of Fire so on and so forth.”

“But if the Makuta knew this...” Tahu began. “Vakama and the others say that when the Matoran of Metru-Nui were taken by the Makuta, he took all but those few were have here, why would they miss an Av-Matoran if they knew about the Mask of Light to begin with?”

“I have no idea.” Kuta said, “It was before my time, but it could have been that the ones who took the Matoran didn’t know about Av-Matoran being able to change their colours to mimic those around them to better hide themselves.” 

“So, someday there could be Sixteen Toa?” Takanuva asked. 

“Possibly.” Kuta shrugged, “I mean, I understand there has to be a balance and unity amongst the Toa, but if there were sixteen Toa in one place, that would mean that there was something worse than Makuta to face.”

“How so?” Tahu asked.

“It makes sense, doesn’t it?” Kuta asked back, “Why else would Makuta allow his Element of Shadows to be gifted the powers of a Toa if not to ensure his own protection from something that could defeat him?” Tahu blinked, thinking it over carefully and realized Kuta was right.

“Something worse then Makuta…” Takanuva shuddered. “I don’t think I want to know what that could be.”

“On that, we agree.” Kuta said, “Now back to making that barrier for yourself.” He added with a smile.

“Can you teach me?” Takanuva asked.

“I can try, but I have to make the Shadows solid rather than flexible, I’m not sure if it is the same for Light.” Kuta admitted.

“Eh?” Takanuva asked.

“Water, Air and Fire are flexible, they bend and move around things. Stone, Earth and Ice are solid they will only move if something bigger or stronger moves them.” Gali explained, “When Tahu makes a barrier around himself, he makes the Fire Element inside him solid to protect himself, just as Lewa and I do, but Pohatu, Onua and Kopaka use a physical barrier, they can summon the Earth, Ice and Stone to rise up and cover them.”

“Shadows and Light are both, but only by the will of the user.” Kuta nodded, “I have to make Shadows Solid by focusing on them being there to catch me or to brace me in a fight, but to move from one place to another they must be flexible.”

“So, I would need to learn how to focus more?” Takanuva asked.

“Basically.” Kuta nodded, “It took me a few months to figure it out. But I was alone so you may get faster than I did.” 

“Did you have any kind of training?” Tahu asked.

“Basic defence.” Kuta nodded, “Beyond that, its all self-taught and lots of shadow stepping.”

“Shadow stepping?” Lewa asked.

Kuta smiled. “Don’t blink.” And then, in a blink of an eye Kuta was behind Pohatu, then behind Kopaka and then Tahu and then back where he began at the fishing lines.

“Can all Toa do that?” Takanuva asked.

“I have no idea.” Kuta admitted. “I know I can take others with me, but I’m not sure how many or if I can go long distances back and forth.”

“Does it tire you to do it with the Rahi?” Pohatu asked.

“It can, if I don’t focus on where I am going and coming from, getting from one side of this island to the other would be enough to knock the wind out of me if I didn’t take a minute to see where I was going in my mind’s eye,” Kuta said. “Its also why I try not to shadow step in dense trees.”

“Because you can’t stop in time to avoid going face first into the tree?” Kopaka asked and Kuta nodded. “Can you send others somewhere without going with them?”

“I can, but I have to be able to visualize where they are going clearly and in case of some places, that I’m seeing it from level ground and not from high up.” Kuta said, “I learnt the fun way that seeing things from a bird’s eye view is not so much fun when you step from the shadow and then fall sixty feet down and land in icy cold water.” Lewa and Pohatu couldn’t hide their amusement at that.

“Could have been worse.” Pohatu stated, “you could have landed on sharp stones.”

“True.” Kuta nodded, “Still didn’t enjoy spending an hour practically hugging a fire and rattling.”

Onua cracked a smile, then noticed something and chuckled, “I think Shade is in trouble.” He said and Kuta looked to the Shadow wolf only to try not to laugh. River and the two little Rahi had come over to the Shade Wolf pup and now, Shade was trapped under River while the two little ones were trying to pull the stick away form the pup in a game of tug of war that he was losing quickly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She watched in silence, confident in the Plan she did not have a part in to work even without aid from others, and so far, everything was falling neatly into place. The Cousins were enraged and out for her son’s blood, Sidorak was on the very cusp of death if he put so much as a breath wrong near her or the Master, Koras was studying everything Kuta did with near obsessive detail and all the while, she was silently watching him from the darkness. She had never suspected he could be so clever or so daring, as he had never hinted to such a brilliant mindset or strategist that could eventually pay off in a big way. It could also go so very, very wrong if anyone put a foot wrong.

And yet, it seemed as if Kuta was careful with what he was planning, careful with what he said and did, what he let the Toa know about him and what he held back, it was almost natural and everything he said had a grain of truth to it, there was a wall of stories in the huge Lair of the Master, and it did depict Sixteen great powers creating the world they lived upon, but it also foretold of a gathering of sixteen powers to join together under the control of Makuta and consume the world in eternal shadows.

“Madam Roodaka.” She turned her gaze towards Koras, her wings folded back and her head low in respect to the elder female, Roodaka gave her a light nod in acknowledgement. “May I speak with you privately?”

“What is it that you could possibly need to speak to me in privet about, Koras?” she asked evenly, not at all fooled by the stiff and tense stances of the student of the master.

“I have many questions, and I feel it only right that I seek the answers from the mother of the one I have questions about.” Koras admitted after carefully weighting up her words and her options.

“Very well,” Roodaka said and lead the younger female to her chambers, covering the room in thick darkness that only the Master could hear then through. “Speak plainly and do not take me for the fool your sister was.” she stated and poured two glasses of cold wine. “I am in no mood for such things.”

“Of course.” Koras nodded, taking the offered drink. “I wish to know how your son managed to not only embarrass me, but also get his hands on one of the two Elemental Booms created by Denna.”

“The bomb was a gift from the Master, as for how he embarrassed you.” Roodaka chuckled, “Let us be fair, you were as blindsided by the ‘betrayal’ as everyone else, where you not?” Koras gave a reluctant nod. “Then you know the answer to that question already. Kuta has always watched, listened and studied you and your cousins, just as he studied me, his father, even the Master and the other Makuta, he has seen the patterns of behaviour and planned his steps accordingly. Or had you failed to notice that everyone has patterns?”

“I noticed.” Koras nodded, “But it does not explain how Kuta was able to plan our actions to the T.” she stated. “He has never seen Jinko fight before.”

“A little bit of luck goes a long way.” Roodaka reminded. “Now, what really brought you to me, Koras?” the younger shadow blinked. “I am not stupid Koras, you did not come here to pick my brain for information about my son and his tactics. You are the Student of the Master and as such, have access and right to seek answers from him yourself.”

Koras gave a low growl. “I have studied under every Member of the Brother Hood, trained under every Mentor and General, taken lessons from you, my own mother, and many more, and yet somehow I did not see Kuta as an equal to me, instead he slipped my attention over and over again, until now, when he is in the spot light and gaze of every Makuta. I want to know how I missed it. How I let myself fall into the comfort of my place and let him snatch what should be mine from me!” the glass in her hands shattered and fell away into Shadows. “You are his mother; you know him better than any of us. You can give me those answers.”

Roodaka chuckled fondly. “Just because I am his mother, does not mean he tells me everything.” She stated, “Kuta is as different from me as you were from Poras, he is better than both myself and Sidorak not because he was born that way, but because he has chosen to take a path in life that few very few Makuta chose to take, be it for their lack of patience or their need for greatness from the onset of their lives. Kuta has taken nothing form you that was yours in any right, if it was meant for you, you would have claimed it, that is the law of our kin and all Kuta did was impress the Master as we all are expected to do at some point in our lives, Kuta simply did it in a way that was far more spectacular than anyone before him.”

“But what he says and shared with the Toa, it is as if he truly choses to betray Makuta’s will!” Koras snarled.

“Are you scared he will turn on us?” Roodaka asked, with a knowing tone and Koras froze. “I am no fool Koras, I have seen the lusting glances my son receives from other female Makuta, and I am not deaf to the whispers that he has shared my bed a few times,” Koras stepped back. “But I can assure you, he has no desire for me beyond my safety from the tricks and lies of Sidorak. He shares my room only because it is big enough and he is never under foot of my plans. When he returns, no doubt he will be gifted his own chambers should he desire them, and then he will do as he always does, stand at his desk, and plan for whatever else he desires. He seeks only to rules what is his and what comes to him from the spoils of others fights.”

Koras shook her head. “There must be something he doesn’t have that he desires.” 

“I’m sure there are,” Roodaka smiled knowingly, “But he is not looking for a mate nor is he interested in your bed.” Koras hissed but did not dare to step closer to the older Makuta. “You are good, Koras, but you are not what Kuta seeks and until you are, he will continue to ignore you in favour of other things he deems far more worthy of his time than you.” Koras wanted her dead, but both of them knew that Koras would not stand a chance against Roodaka in a straight fight, nor was she skilled enough to fight the one female who could stand toe to toe with the Master and walk away at the end. “Good day, Koras.”

It was a dismissal and Koras would be a fool to remain any longer than that. The Master’s chuckle filled Roodaka’s mind as Koras fled the room and she bowed deeply to him. “You enjoyed that, Roodaka.”

“I did.” She admitted, “she plays a game that she thinks she is queen of when in fact she is merely a pawn.”

“And you, Roodaka, where do you stand on the board?” the Master asked.

“As of now, I stand away, simply watching the game play out, but if I were to take any place, perhaps a bishop or rook would suit me now.” She stated with a low smile and the Master chuckled. 

“Very good, Roodaka. Very good.” He said and then slipped away. “I leave you to your plans.”

“Yes Master.” Roodaka nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Weeks crawled passed at a steady, peaceful pace, Tahu was able to start working on building a new village for his Matoran, taking the offered help from the other Toa, even Kuta, who was happy to learn a new ways to build and also help with the heavy lifting along with Onua and he managed to help shield Gali, Kopaka and Lewa from the sudden surges of heat from the lava pool of the Volcano during the formation of the foundation slab.

Shade and the Visorak helped Pewku and the other Rahi bring supplies in and while it wasn’t much, the Dikapi Chick and Hatchling were very good at making sure the Matoran were never in any danger while River stayed far away from the lava and instead enjoyed some grooming time and fishing with the Ga-Matoran, or bringing pretty flowers to the shoreline to help Turaga Nokama and Rahaga Gaaki collect samples.

Kuta was happy to simply settle in for a night wherever he was comfortable, but for now, he was staying between Ga-Koro, Onu-Koro and Le-Koro due to their closeness to helping Tahu with rebuilding his village, but he had mentioned he’d like to explore the island and see if he could find a small place to make a home for himself and his Rahi where he could do his best to help injured Rahi and new found Toa siblings but not be underfoot.

Between rebuilding Ta-Koro and sleeping, they were also training and sparring together as a team and also against Keetongu and the Rahaga, who had proven that while they were old, they still have the ability to whack a Toa up the back of a head with their staffs and their disks, much to Onua’s shock and Lewa’s amusement. Kuta and Takanuva were fast learners, though it was clear Takanuva favoured his physical abilities over Elemental, as Onua and Pohatu did where Kuta was a middle ground like Lewa and Gali.

During the final days of rebuilding, Tahu managed to get Kuta alone to help him make a sure the roof of Vakama’s new hut would stay up.

“Seems solid enough.” Kuta said carefully checking the mortar and stones overhead while Tahu checked the outside. “Think Pohatu would teach me how to cut the stones like this?”

“If you can catch him long enough to make him stand still.” Tahu chuckled. “When he isn’t helping us or with our mother, he’s running laps around Po-Wahi.”

“You’re brothers?” Kuta asked, “True bond brothers I mean?”

“Yes, He’s the younger.” Tahu nodded.

“Must be nice, having had someone to play with as a kid.”

“It was, interesting.” Tahu admitted. “Do you have any true bond siblings?”

“I had an older half-sister through my mother, but she passed during the great battle between Makuta for dominance over the Shadows according to what my mother told me, so I never met her.” Kuta said. “I know Sidorak did a lot of awful things to a lot of Toa in his time, but I never heard talk or saw turned Toa and Matoran around him so I can’t say for sure on his side.”

“Ah.” Tahu said. “What would you do if you did have half siblings?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Kuta admitted, “I mean, It would be nice knowing someone else had that jerk of a male for a father, but at the same time, if they had the comfort of their mothers love and a good stable place to grow up, I don’t think I’d want to risk ruining that by saying we shared a father, given that Sidorak isn’t one to court or woo a female.”

“What if they found you?” Tahu asked. “I mean, surely someone would have to tell them they don’t share a true bond with the male that raised them?”

“Maybe.” Kuta said, “But again, I wouldn’t want to ruin a good home, like I said before, Shadows are naturally feared and while I am a Toa of Shadows, Makuta is the Master of Shadows so you can see where the idea of trying to trust me could be a bit difficult.” 

Tahu nodded. “I can, but, you’ve spent time amongst us and not once have you done or said anything that would make us less trusting or even resentful of you. you have helped us rebuild what the Makuta destroyed and you have made Lewa feel safe that his jungle is no longer at risk of invasion again from the shadows.” He said, “Surely you know that proves you are worthy of trust?”

“I do, Tahu I really do. But I wouldn’t even know where to start if I had a sibling find me or visa verse, I mean, I am the son of two Makuta generals, granted it wasn’t a loving relation that lead to my birth but none the less, they were both Makuta and many believe that we are all bound to please and seek praise from our parents. Even as adults until they pass, why would any siblings I might have, want to be known as the half bond to a Makuta Shade?”

“To prove that it didn’t matter where you started in life, it matters where you are going?” Tahu offered and Kuta chuckled. “What?”

“You sound like Turaga Nokama during her stories of her days as Toa with the other Turaga.” Kuta smiled. “I guess, it could be that way.” He added with a small smile. “And having a real brother or sister, even if they are only half bonds, would be nice. I wouldn’t be completely alone.”

Tahu felt a small smile touch his lips, then sighed. “I have a confession to make.” He said at last. “though it only came to my attention very recently.”

“Oh?” Kuta asked.

“Pohatu and I are Nokama’s sons, but, only Pohatu is Vakama’s true bond son.” Tahu said, keeping his voice low with a glance to the other Toa as they worked on other huts a little ways away. “Sidorak raped our mother when she was a Hordika.”

Kuta blinked then bowed his head. “That, does explain why he was so obsessed with Nokama when I was a child.”

“You knew?” Tahu asked.

“I knew he was hunting to hurt Nokama, I never knew he had conceived a child in her. I always thought it was because she’d beaten him alongside Vakama and the others, a feat no other female had ever managed before.” Kuta admitted rubbing the back of his head and then looked to the other Toa, focusing on Pohatu. “Does Pohatu know?”

“He does… he was the one who convinced me that telling you this would be a good idea, just in case Sidorak tried to use it against us as he has my mother and Vakama.” Tahu admitted and gave a brief explanation of what he had become under the effects of the collar Sidorak had managed to snap around his neck before Takanuva’s awakening.

Kuta listened quietly and sighed heavily. “I would curse Sidorak’s name, but I know if I do, I will get whacked up the back of the head later.”

Tahu nodded. “Turaga have extremely good hearing.” The two glanced at each other than burst out laughing.

Pohatu looked over and when Lewa gave him a confused look, he just shrugged. “Good joke I guess.” He offered with a smile.

“At least they are getting along.” Gali smiled back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was late in the afternoon when Norik found Vakama stood on the shores of Mata-Nui, watching the water carefully as he had taken to doing recently. 

“Something troubles you,” the elder fire spirit said.

“Makuta’s attack has given me much to think on.” Vakama nodded, “And now that we know the younger Makuta can bypass the barrier that keeps the elders out, I wonder if it may be time to tell the Toa about what we uncovered and learnt during the days we were Toa.”

“But you are hesitant to do so,” Norik stated and Vakama nodded. “You worry that even with the knowledge you gift them, they may learn just how little their recent victories have affected the world beyond this island and you worry that will hurt them,” again, Vakama nodded and Norik smiled lightly, putting a hand on Vakama’s shoulder. “We cannot shelter them forever, my friend.”

“I know this.” Vakama sighed, “But that does not make this any easier.”

“If life were easy, we would be bored.” Norik reminded and Vakama chuckled. “If you feel it would be easier, I am sure we Rahaga can tell the story,” the old Rahaga offered with a smile.

“I think that may be best,” Vakama nodded with a long sigh, turning back to see the Toa returning from Ta-Wahi, Lewa being carried piggyback on Kuta’s back as Gali used water to try and cool the green spirit off while Pohatu and Tahu helped guild Onua, Kopaka and Takanuva trailing behind them with Shade and Pewku. “What happened?”

“Heat stroke and over working.” Tahu stated. “Again.”

Gali chuckled. “You may all stay over the night, and I had Hahli and the others set out a camp outside the village, so we could at least have a cooler night then last.” She assured with a smile. 

“Oh, we can stargaze and story-tell.” Lewa mumbled.

“You doing ok?” Kuta asked.

“Sure-fine.” Lewa assured weakly then winced from the attempt to nod. “Too hot.”

“We’ve got some cold towels and drinks for everyone.” Jaller admitted as they reached the camp. 

After a long soak with towels and five cups of cold berry juice, Kuta cooked up a stew for everyone while Takanuva retold a few stories to pass the time before the Matoran were gently ushered back to their homes to sleep while the Toa rested. After a fourth helping of the stew, Lewa was soon fighting sleep as he listened to the story Takanuva was telling, though Pohatu had not so secretly begun gently rubbing the green spirit’s back as he struggled to stay awake, Onua was already fast asleep, not at all minding that Shade was curled up at his feet since Onua’s blankets never covered more than just his waist. Eventually the story came to an end and Takanuva smiled as Lewa finally stopped fighting sleep, curling up under his blanket and close to Pohatu, who was not far off joining the Green spirit in slumber land. 

“I can see why you were made a Chronicler Takanuva,” Kuta smiled but kept his voice low so as not to wake the sleeping Toa, “You tell stories with amazing detail and keep the pace easy to follow.”

“Thank you Kuta, but I doubt you’d have said the same if you’d known me as a Matoran.” Takanuva said, laying on his back to look up at the stars.

“Oh?”

“I never stayed in one place, I got into more trouble than most Matoran and I would drive Jaller up the wall every time I forgot my shift on Guard watch or forgot to turn up for Kohli Practice.” Takanuva admitted.

Kuta chuckled, “That doesn’t sound so bad. Really it actually sounds more like a natural behaviour of an Av-Matoran from what I’ve read in the journal I found.”

“Really?” Tahu asked with a yawn.

Kuta nodded. “I think that was the Toa of Ice with Denna who noted the behaviour, or it may have been the Toa of Air, I’m not sure.” He admitted, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “I wonder if the Rahaga and Turaga found anything helpful in it?” 

“We can ask tomorrow.” Gali assured with a yawn of her own. “For tonight, I think it’s time we all settled in for a good rest.”

“Agreed.” Kopaka nodded. “Good night Brothers, Sister.”

“G’Night.” Takanuva bid already settling under his blanket to sleep while Tahu grunted in agreement. Kuta smiled and after a moment of silence he let his mind wonder. 

He would not act on this apparent trust yet, not when the seed of trust and loyalty was still so young and freshly planed in the soil, he needed to wait for it to mature and grow into something more before he made his move against the Toa Nuva. But he also knew he had to be very, very careful from here on out, Poku and Senna didn’t have the brains between them to make a meaningful attempt to ruin his plans, even with the Master’s blessing protecting him from their personal attacks, but Jinko was clever enough and careful enough to cause a fuss and stir up trouble for him. But the three of them were not the biggest threat he had.

No, that title didn’t even go to Kora who even now would know just how easily she’d let herself fall into his carefully laid plans and been robbed of her chance to impress the Master and be named a high ranked Makuta, that alone had made him a target of her wrath for such a public humiliation. He had set some traps and had a few plans in place to handle the attempts that came from Koras for the time being, but eventually, she would get though them and she would target him and the Toa with all she could muster.

No, the threat now came from the Master himself. If he did not deliver on his plans, if he was seen not to be trying to ruin the Nuva’s bond and weaken them from the inside, he would become the target of the Master’s anger and Kuta was no fool, he knew that the Master only allowed him the protection he had now because he had promised that his plans would work with time and patience. The clock was ticking now, and Kuta had promised the first report to the Master within the first eight months and the weeks were starting to run into one another. He had some small cracks to work with, but since learning of his true parentage, Tahu had become somber and subdued in himself, calming his temper to the point it was well hidden, problematic, but not so much so that Kuta couldn’t work with the issue.

He had studied the Toa closely almost as long as he had his cousins and he knew the fastest way to anger Tahu was to cause harm to mis mother, brother or to Lewa because of the close bond Pohatu clearly held for the green spirit. He needed a few more days, just to make sure he would be able to settle away from the other Toa and make his own lodging on the island, then he would begin his efforts to weaken and taint the Toa Nuva from within.

With a slight huff as River curled up at his side, purring softly and wrapping her tail over her nose, Kuta let himself fall into slumber.

Gali woke the following morning to the sound of someone humming a quiet tune and a deep, pleased purring sound. Slowly, so as not to wake anyone else, Gali looked towards the sound of the humming and watched Kuta carefully cooking up breakfast for them, his sleeping back neatly rolled up ready to be washed while River and Shade play fought in the sand. Jaller, Hahli, Macku and Kapura were there, doing some early morning checks on the material needed to finish the buildings in Ta-Koro. Hearing a little chittering sound near her, Gali blinked and looked to her right to see the hatchling Kahgarak was carefully trying drag another patterned stone to Kuta with the same innocent intent to add it to whatever collection she had in Kuta’s possession.

“Mmmm… food…?” Onua asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yep, grilled fillets, roasted sap crisped stakes and some boiled eggs with some fresh bread made by the Ga-Matoran, Hahli and Macku brought it over from the village before they and the two Guards from Ta-Koro, Jaller and Kapura to check the material.” Kuta explained keeping his voice low and nodding to where the other Toa were still fast asleep. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes,” The Earth Spirit yawned and stretched his body lazily, smiling his thanks as Kuta put a plate of food down in front of him. “Where did you learn to cook so well?”

“Trial and error.” Kuta admitted. “I think the only dish I never mess up is fillet sandwiches and a good bowl of steak stew. Much to Shade’s enjoyment.” He chuckled as Shade and River continued to chase each other around in the shallow waves of the sea. “Of all the Rahi I know Shade is the only one who has a tooth for my food.”

“He has good taste.” Onua remarked after swallowing his mouthful of food, then smiled as he noticed Pohatu and Lewa’s sleeping arrangement.

“Can I ask how long they’ve been a pair?”

Onua chuckled, “Practically since the start of our time here.” He said, “they met and within a week they were inseparable.”

“Sounds like a perfect relationship.” The shadow Toa smiled, plating up more food and putting it down near Takanuva as he began to stir from his sleep.

“You’re not judging?” Onua asked.

“Nah, they’re happy, no one’s hurt by it and it clearly isn’t a distraction when they fight the Makuta, so there isn’t anything to judge.” Kuta smiled. “Might have to warn them that Kahgarak might try and give them matching stones when she figures it out though.”

“She’d do that?” The Toa of earth questioned with a smile as Kuta nodded and brought out a large pouch of stones and pebbles, taking out six large stones that were coloured the respected elemental colours of the Toa Spirits.

“She’s obsessed with having stones that represent things. When she came here, she found these stones to put on my map to show me where you were on the island.” Kuta admitted, “The rest are just pretty stones she found that she likes, like the one she has now.” He added and lifted the new stone carefully from the Hatchling.

“How many does she have?” Takanuva asked.

“This makes twenty-one.” Kuta chuckled as Kahgarak chattered and pulled as large slice of raw meat from the cutting board and began to munch on it.

“Quite the collection.” The Toa of Light smiled, “Thank you for breakfast.” He added.

“You’re welcome.” Kuta smiled, “Now, remind me, is it Kopaka who likes his meat medium rare and Gali who like it well done or is it visa versa?”

“Kopaka likes his meat medium rare. Gali has hers well done unless its Ko-Wahi meat then she likes it rare,” Tahu said with a groan as he stretched, a loud assortment of cracks and snaps coming from his back that woke Pohatu and Lewa with a confused ‘whza?’

“Sorry.” Tahu yawned and Pohatu huffed while Lewa groaned and rubbed his face.

“That sounded very painful,” Kuta said with a worried work.

“Its more painful when he doesn’t do it.” Gali said with a sigh. “Good morning all.”

“Morning.” Pohatu yawned.

“Morning-bright,” Lewa nodded, beaming as Kuta nodded to the waiting food plated up for them, “very good morning-bright.”

“Were you up before all of us?” Tahu asked.

“Shade jumped on my back this morning when the Matoran came by, I couldn’t get back to sleep so I made breakfast,” Kuta admitted.

“A very yummy breakfast,” Onua smiled, his plate cleaned of food completely.

“Help yourself to more, the plated-up food is for Tahu and once these cuts of meat are done cooking, they’re for Kopaka and Gali, the rest is fair game,” Kuta chuckled watching half the leftovers get swiftly divided between Onua, Pohatu and Lewa.

“You just doomed yourself to making breakfast whenever we do camps like this again, you know that right?” Tahu asked as Kopaka sat up and stretched his arms above his head, “morning Kopaka.”

“Morning,” the Ice Toa greeted with a small yawn, “have I missed breakfast?” 

“No.” Kuta smiled and pointed to the cooking food, “a few more minutes and food will be done for you and Gali.”

Kopaka nodded in silent thanks. “What’s the plan for the day once Ta-Koro is finished and everyone is settled?” He asked.

“I vote party in Le-Koro.” Pohatu said raising a hand, Takanuva and Onua following suit while Lewa lifted both hands with a bright smile.

“Do we have Party Time left?” Gali asked and Lewa paused, thinking it over in his head then nodded. “How much?”

“Three days.” Lewa smiled, “needed to add in time for true-bright celebrate Takanuva’s awakening and high-good warm-welcome Kuta properly to Mata-Nui along with Heart Stone Day.” He explained when Kopaka gave him a look.

“We’ll talk to Turaga Matau.” Tahu said, “He makes the rules for parties. We just follow the rules and make sure everyone is safe.”

“Heart Stone Day?” Kuta repeated.

“The day where we all share time with those we love.” Onua said.

“Oh, Spirit Unity Days.” Kuta said in realization.

“Is that what the Shades call it?” Lewa asked and Kuta nodded. “Quick-stop, you said days?”

“One for every seasonal shift and equinox. When the Elements of the world are alive with new energy and life.” Kuta nodded, “Roodaka taught me about them, and how to watch the seasons come and go.”

“Do Makuta have a name for it?” Onua asked.

“No,” Kuta said shaking his head, “They don’t celebrate the dates, instead they seal themselves in their lairs and spend the days feeding their own power though deep meditation.” He added offering Gali and Kopaka their breakfast plates. “You only celebrate once a cycle?”

“Given that we are on a small island and had much work to do when we arrived we agreed to cut down the number of celebration per cycles to make sure we were able to work towards our duties.” Turaga Oneua chuckled as he hobbled over with a smile. “We got so use to it that way that we just never really thought to go back to the old ways.”

“Sounds like it a fun-happy times on Metru-Nui, before the bad-dark times came.” Lewa said.

“It was,” Oneua nodded, “Now, Vakama has assured me that the buildings in Ta-Koro are up t te test of time, but I also know that Vakama is not a builder.” There was a round of chuckles and Kuta blinked.

“Our Turaga were native to Metru-Nui, they all have titles from back there they use now and then to remind them of the old days.” Pohatu smiled. “Oneua was a Builder, Whenua an Archivist, Nokama a Teacher, Nuju a Thinker, Matau an Tester and Vakama a Mask Maker.” 

Kuta smiled, “I now understand why the older Makuta show much respect to the Toa Metru.”

“Respect?” Oneua asked and Kuta nodded.

“Roodaka would send me to listen to the Master tell stories of the Toa who had stood against the Makuta to awaken Mata-Nui. In all of them, he speak with respect of the past Toa because they were chosen by his brother for something he could not see nor could imitate in his Shadows.” Kuta said, “He told us about the Metru’s birth and their defeating him to bring as many Matoran toa new island home. But he never told the story between those events.”

“A near victory in his favour, in all honesty.” Oneua sighed heavily. “Do you know the story?”

Kuta shook his head. “I know there was a span of time where the Metru were Hordika and that was when Sidorak and Roodaka were using the Visorak to move the Matoran in vast numbers until the Rahaga brought Keetongu back and together they defeated Sidorak and Roodaka.” 

“Then we shall leave that story until later, for now, let us see to this final building day of Ta-Koro.” Oneua smiled. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kuta knew he was being watched from all sides as he knelt before the Master’s red stone, his head low and waiting for the master to finish reading over the report he had offered while maintaining the perfect servant of the Master’s will, silently enjoying the glare that burned into his back from Poku, his right arm and back broken as Sana held her left hind leg off the ground, still clearly in pain from the fight they had both lost to Kopaka, Lewa and Kuta a week prior, His mother watched with silent pride from the Master’s side, Koras was sat at her usual place, her legs coated in tight thickly wrapped shadows, broken in three places from the recent fight with Tahu and himself.

Jinko was to Kuta’s left, he could just see the other Shadow silently watching him as everyone else waited to hear the Master’s verdict. Of all his cousins, Jinko was the one who had not shown himself again, and while Kuta was surprised by the lack of movement, he did not question it and instead remained prepared for the chance it may come. 

It had been roughly eight months since he had joined the Toa Nuva, eight months since he began his work and while it was not obvious, he knew there were signs of his plan taking effect already all so easily done and place into action by the predictable actions of his cousins and elders. Now here he was, as promised to the Master, with his first report of everything that had been accomplished and how Kuta planned to continue on with his plans to bring the Toa down.

The Master gave a please chuckle and Kuta felt many of his elders shudder at the sound. “You have done well, Kuta. Are you sure you can continue to maintain your place without faltering?” the Master asked and Kuta blinked. “Whispers have begun that you are too comfortable in your place as Toa.” 

Kuta chuckled. “My Place, is here, amongst the Shadows and Shades, just because I settle in one place does not mean I forget my loyalties and duty to Makuta and the Slumber of Mata-Nui. That it is so easy to fall into place amongst the Toa is just a sign of how easily they believe that a Toa of Shadows could go unnoticed for so long.” He said and glanced for a split second to Koras, “Not that Koras would know that before she started those whispers.”

The glare and barely hidden snarl from the moth winged female was far too satisfying and the echoed laughter of the Old Makuta Generals was enough to Tell Kuta he had won yet another game. The Master laughed and a shadowing hand came from the red stone, placing something down in front of Kuta that brought an instant hush from the gathered Shadows, a silence Kuta recognized as the silence given when a young one was offered something rare and desired by everyone else.

Kuta lifted his head slightly to see the item and felt his blood run cold as what he saw.

“You seem shocked.” The Master said. “Do you not want this gift?”

“This is… I have not earnt this.” Kuta said firmly, “I cannot accept this.” He added, much to the shock and utter confusion of those gathered.

“Why would you turn down such a gift?” Jinko asked in an even tone, “That is the greatest gift any Makuta or Shadow could be offered and you are turning it down.”

“I am no fool Jinko.” Kuta stated, with a sharp tone. “I know what that is, what it does and what it means to take it. And I am not worthy nor am I able to carry such a gift, no one of us is. Not you, me, Koras, Poku, Sana, none of us has earnt nor will ever earn the right to use this.”

The room was silent for a moment, then the Master spoke. “You do not believe you will earn this in time.” he stated.

“Never. This was made for you, and by that right it must be earnt from you by someone who will use it to its fullest and truest potential. I am not that Shadow and I will not pretend to be just to make a mockery of this gift.” Kuta shook his head. “I will accept any punishment, but I will never take this gift.”

Roodaka said nothing, watching her son in silence as the Master took a moment to think, the room was torn, some glancing at one another to seek assurance this was not a trick of the mind on their part, that they were witnessing this while others were silently waiting as she was, watching Kuta as he remained knelt before the master the gift he had been offered untouched on the soft cushion before him.

“Very well,” the Master said eventually, the shadowing hand carefully taking the gift away. “Return to your place amongst the Toa Nuva and continue you plan, we shall meet again when you have more to report. Go now.”

“Yes Master.” Kuta nodded and bent his head lower before sinking into the shadows of the floor.

“Is he mad?”  
“To turn down such a gift.”  
“He’s lost his spine.”  
“Can he be trusted?”

“SILENCE!” the Master ordered and the room echoed with the stuff sudden movements of the shadows bowing to their master. “Kuta may not have accepted my gift this time, but he is still young and new to the Shadows, given time he will accept his gift and his place as my heir.”

Roodaka was suddenly aware of the many eyes on her. Had she known? Had this been her plan? How had she managed this?

“You’re Heir?” Koras asked. “Master?”

“I have said.” the Master stated firmly as the room darkened. “Now leave me, all of you, and prepare for what is to come.” 

Roodaka and her fellow Generals bowed and slipped away, Koras being carried by the loyal Energy Hound to her room where she sealed her door and screamed in untamed fury as Sana, Jinko and Poku stayed outside the door, all three of them aware that this recent development would no doubt be the one that brought Koras to her worse temper yet. 

“What should we do?” Sana asked.

“What can we do?” Poku asked back, “Kuta just got named the heir to everything the Master has, without even being here! How do we compete with that?”

“Shut up both of you!” Koras snarled in fury as Jinko silently waited for her to calm down, watching her tear shadows apart in her claws as she could not pace, seeming to realize she was not going to calm down soon enough he shook his head and silently pulled his shadows away from her to spare them the same fate. 

It was shocking, really, not only that the master would openly announce Kuta as his heir, but also that Kuta would reject the one gift every Makuta General before him had strived for, some even going as far as to challenge the Master to combat for the right to attempt to earn it, but for Koras to behave this way openly only proved to Jinko he was right to not pledge his loyalty to her as Sana and Poku had done, this behaviour was unbecoming of a Student of the Master.

He half listened to the three of them trying to plot and scheme while he instead looked back over the whole event, Kuta was genuinely a strange one, he was loyal to the Master and to his mother and it was no secret that Kuta would slaughter anyone who dared to try and lay harm upon Roodaka be they shadow or shade. It was also odd that Kuta of all the young ones would be the one to handle this mission of the Masters to infiltrate and shatter the Nuva from within, Kuta’s body was resistant to the Anti-dermis and was immune to the venom and toxins that had changed Koras, Poras, Poku, Sana and Jinko himself, even as a babe Kuta had been strangely aware of the world around him and quick to learn everything that was presented to him as if it were natural to him.

He was the first of them to gain control over his shadows, even though he was the youngest and without any prompting and little training, he was able to climb the ranks, almost as if it were easy for him. Jinko had thought it simply a by product of his parentage. Sidorak had been changed before he forced himself on Roodaka for her attempts to take over the Visorak Hoard he controlled, and Roodaka was famed and praised for her skill in manipulation and her strength had only grown as she’d aged where as Sidorak had fallen swiftly from grace for his interference with Kuta’s plan and orders from the Master. But now Jinko thought on it, it did not quite make as much sense anymore, Jinko’s own parents were famed for their skill with Rahi, and while Jinko had tamed his share and bested the ruling Masters of Rahi effortlessly, he now struggled to tame the older more mature beast of the realms and had also discovered his preferred station was in fact amongst the manipulations of air and plants to aid in his experiments.

It begged questions, and there was truly only one way to gain answers. 

Glancing back to Koras and the others only to find them arguing still, Jinko huffed and slipped away from them and made his way though the lair of shadows, bowing his head to his mentors as he passed them, stepping aside as the Generals and Brother Hood passed him, never underfoot or in the way of those higher them himself as he made his way to the Master’s chamber and put his hand to the door, letting one single shadow pass though the wood of the door that kept him from the chamber and waited.


	3. Chapter two. A fine line to walk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies. Truths. The line between both can be easily blurred and easily forgotten. But a line can only be walked if it exists.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
Chapter two.  
A fine line to walk.

Lies. Truths. The line between both can be easily blurred and easily forgotten. But a line can only be walked if it exists.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Takanuva was trying, oh he was trying not to laugh. Really he was. but this was just too funny, FAR too funny to not laugh at. “Do I want to know how this happened?” He heard Kuta ask and the bubble of laughter was just that little harder to hide.

“No.” Jaller admitted, rather sheepishly.

Kuta shook his head. “Do you want help getting down?” 

“Yes please.” Hahli nodded, the movement making the seaweed on her mask shake and tickle against Shade’s nose, who sneezed.

Takanuva broke into fits of laughter.

“This is not funny!” Jaller sputtered.

“Yes, it is.” Kuta said with a smile of his own as he carefully untangled both Matoran from the fishing nets of the boat, Gali already having had to cut them lose and taken herself into the deeper waters to retrieve their fishing poles and the rest of the net.

“It kinda is Jaller.” Hahli admitted with a small chuckle as Kuta carefully finished untangling her and gently set her down in the shallows before moving to try and untangle Jaller, who was, somehow completely upside down. “And, it was kinda fun, until the boat tipped.”

“That was the biggest fish we’d ever hooked, and it got away.” Jaller sighed. “We’d have been feeding the village for at least a week with that fish.”

“Maybe next time, you’d find it easier to reel it in from the shore and not a boat that could tip?” Kuta offered, managing to untangle the Matoran guard and set him down on his own two feet in the shallows with Hahli, “Are you both alright?” 

“Waterlogged, but we’re ok.” Jaller assured. “Not sure I fishing gear is in a good a state though.”

“Afraid not,” Gali said bringing the two a pair of broken rods and snapped lines, along with a tattered Fishing net, “the fish you caught made it past the edge of the reef, the netting was snapped om the rocks there.”

“We’ll just have to make new rods and a new net.” Hahli smiled. 

“Wait a moment Hahli,” Kuta said and then very carefully peeled something from Hahli’s back and knelt down, letting the shallow water cover his hand to show a vibrantly coloured slug like creature with many long frill like arms reaching around blindly in the shallows. “Well, that’s odd.”

“What is it?” Hahli asked, looking at the strange creature.

“It’s a Glow Slug.” Gali said in awe, “They usually only live in the deeper ocean, near the seabed. They don’t come into the shallow areas unless they are being carried by currents or because they were brought in by something they were clinging too.” He explained, “they don’t usually get this big though.” 

“Good feeding?” Jaller asked.

“Maybe.” Kuta said, and after carefully checking the slug over he smiled, “Not hurt, so there is one little problem.”

“What problem?” Takanuva asked.

“The slug will die if we don’t get it back to deeper water.” Kuta said, “They thrive in darker, deeper waters then this, but they can managed a few hours in the shallows,” he added, turning to Gali, “could you point me in the right direction of the closest edge of the reef? The water deepens there so the slug should be able to get to the seabed alone from there on.” 

“You’ll need these.” Gali said and offered Kuta and Takanuva breathers to help them follow her under the water. “Hahli, Jaller, go tell the Turaga were we are and that we will be back soon.” She added.

“Yes Toa.” Hahli nodded.

The three Toa made their way deeper into the ocean, Takanuva’s mask making it easier to see the schools of rookie fish and other Rahi around them as Gali brought them to the edge of the Ga Wahi bay pointing to a edge of the Great Reef and Kuta nodes, swimming down to the seabed and carefully setting the slug down and gave it a gentle nudge towards the edge.

“Hey, what are those?” Takanuva asked suddenly and Kuta turned to see the golden toa was indicating to a strange undersea flower of sorts.

“Turaga Nokama calls them coral flowers but we have no set name for them.” Gali explained, “They have strong leaves and petals, but they can only survive in the water, if we tried to take them to the shore they’d shrivel and dry out within an hour.” 

“Shame, they look beautiful.” Kuta said, and swam up to join them, “Shall we-oh…” he trailed off and after a moment, Takanuva and Gali saw why.

Slowly swimming in the depth of the sea, beyond the Reef’s edge, a large form swam lazily by, giving out a low, echoing call. “Is that… a Dermis Whale?” Takanuva asked in awe.

“Yes, an old one at that,” Kuta said, “A male I think,” he added.

“I’ve never seen on so near to the reef before.” Gali admitted in genuine wonder as the Rahi crept through the water unafraid of anything as nothing could hurt it. “I thought they were only ever found far into the deeper waters.”

“Males come closer to land once every few years,” Kuta said, “They swim nearer land to attract smaller fish and swimmers who help clean parasites and deep sea leaches from their bodies in exchange for the safety of being near something so huge. Females come nearer land masses to birth their young.”

“Amazing.” Takanuva said as the huge creature of the deep slowly drifted along its way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lewa was not asleep, his hands shaking so much he could not hold anything without it rattling or being dropped. A nightmare, worse than any he had ever had before, so real and so violent he could feel the strain and pain from his movements still lingering in his joints, tears dripped down his face as the emotions raged in his mind and heart. It had been a long time since he’d suffered a nightmare, much less one so violent and vivid. This one had come from nowhere, and the fears and doubts he’d managed to fight off had all come back to the fore of his mind with a vengeance.

“Nightmares?” Lewa looked up from his note book, to see Matau stood at the door of his room, a large mug of steaming tea in hand and a look of understanding on his face. “Has been a long while since nightmares-sorry bad thoughts plagued you.”

“I don’t understand it.” Lewa confessed with a trembling voice, “Why have they returned? Why now?”

“Peace Lewa.” Matau soothed and offered him the steaming mug of tea while throwing a blanket over Lewa’s still shaking shoulders with his aged abilities of air. “I am not sure-smart in the ways of the mind, that is fire-spitter Vakama’s specialty.”

“I will go visit him,” Lewa promised, taking a long drink of the tea, letting the warmth and flavour sooth the fear and shakes away. “This one was… very bad.” He admitted.

“We will get through this.” Matau promised.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Norik slowly made his way through the trees, enjoying the scenery as he walked towards the small hut that was Kuta’s home, hearing the Shadowy Toa humming as he so often seemed to do while he was working with larger Rahi, just to make sure no one accidently stumbled into his work place and home. that Rahi turned out to be an Ash bear and her cubs, the mother having a large thorn pulled from her paw while the cubs pretended to stalk Shade.

Norik waited, watching Kuta carefully remove the thorn and then check the huge bear with gentle hands before nodding, “You’re alright now,” he said, and the ash bear gave him a nudge. “Next time, no walks though thorn bushes.” He added and the mother gave a low huff, calling to her cubs as she slowly padded away, the cubs rushing after her with joyful growls and calls of their own.

“Kuta.”

“Yes Rahaga Norik?” Kuta asked taking a seat at his small fireplace to stir a pot of some kind of stew that was cooking.

“I have found something I think may be related to Shadow Toa in the book you loaned us to study.” The ancient flame spirit stated and Kuta paused turning him with a look of eagerness but also worry. “I’m afraid it was not so easy for Gaaki to translate, so I fear it may not be an accurate translation.” He added bringing the book with the small bookmark in the page they had found and a parchment with the translation of the words from the book.

Kuta nodded, “You have done a better job then I ever could.” Kuta admitted, reading over the translated page. “A spirit born in darkest crib to a mother whose choice was taken, a son of shadows truest taint. From lair of evil to world of light, a line unmade by ancient bonds, when shadows call the light their own.” He read aloud. “A Prophecy?”

Norik nodded, “We are unsure what it means, Gaaki is still struggling to translate this line here.” He admitted, showing Kuta a single line of text that was causing problems for Gaaki. Norik watched Kuta look it over carefully, taking out a few of his own attempts to translate the book to see if he could offer any help, “I think it’s Denna’s hand-writing.”

“It is,” Kuta nodded, “But its like she was rushing to write this, the words are sharp and scratched like she was struggling to write it clearly.”

“Could she have been in some kind of danger?” Norik asked.

“Possibly, I mean, the stories of Norkuta in this book are not for the faint hearted and according to the early entries, he was a merciless brute, if not for the Toa of that time no doubt the Makuta would have killed many Matoran just for the fun of killing.” Kuta explained as he flipped back to the first few pages of the book and offered Norik several pages he had managed to translate on his own. “But according to the timeline of the book, this was written just a few days before the Toa fled with the Matoran from their home to Metru-Nui, and there isn’t any other prophecies in here before this that I know of.”

“Hmmm.” Norik said as he looked over the old stories. “I wonder.”

“Norik?” Kuta asked.

“Perhaps, it would be worth trying to communicate with Denna.”

Kuta blinked at him several times, then rubbed his ears and shook his head, “Could you repeat that. I think I misheard you say communicate with Denna.”

“You did not mishear me.” Norik assured.

Kuta looked at him ins disbelief. “You can… how?” 

“Not I.” Norik said with a fond chuckle. “We will need to speak with the others and check who has the ability.” He added and nodded, “Come, the other Toa were training when I left Le-Koro, we shall go there and begin our preparations.”

“Yes Norik.” Kuta scrambled to pack his small pack up and whistled for Shade to follow him.

They stepped out of shadows just intime to see Tahu and Onua clash in a sparring match. “Who made the challenge this time?” Kuta asked.

“No one,” Kopaka said watching the session with a board expression. “Onua and Tahu were bored with arm wrestling, so they switched to training while Lewa went to see Turaga Vakama.” He added as Gali and Takanuva nodded to them in greeting.

“Is Lewa alright?”

“Bad nightmare, that was all I could get out of him.” Takanuva said.

“Whoa!” Onua gasped and Kuta barely managed to catch Onua in a shadow before the bigger Toa could crash into Gali, Kopaka and Takanuva. “Thanks Kuta.”

“How about we don’t play toss the Toa?” Kuta asked with a playful chuckle, setting Onua down on his own two feet before calling the shadows back to him.

“Sorry about that,” Tahu apologized, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders, though he seemed to struggle with his right shoulder.

“Turn.” Gali said and when Tahu obeyed she smiled and stepped back while Onua swiftly dug his fingers into Tahu’s shoulder and there was a loud snap-snap-crack before Tahu tore away from the Earth Spirit and glared at the two of them.

Kuta and Takanuva tried so hard not to chuckle at the sight, but all fun suddenly evaporated as a mournful, surging sadness washed over the island and drove Gali to her knees as the horns of Ga-Koro began to echo over the island in a sign of great grief.

“Deep breaths.” Kuta instructed before the earth at their feet became thick with shadows and they were suddenly on the beaches of Ga-Koro, just in time to witness a huge, bloody and beaten form beached in the bay, its body covered in deep oozing gashes and parts of its once might form tore apart. Pohatu reached them moments later with Nokama on his back, her face stained with tears.

“How is it here?” Tahu asked.

“A Dermis Whale this big and this old has no natural enemies, nor would anything that hunts in a pack dare to attack it because it’s so big.” Gali said, realizing what the form before them was. “Its not strong enough to go back into the deeper waters anymore.”

“What could do this?” Onua asked in a horrified whisper as the great beast of the depths struggled to fight the weak currents of the bay to try and return to the deep water, only for its great weight and size to keep it trapped in the shallow waters. “What could hurt a Dermis whale?”

“We don’t know,” Hahli said, shaking her head, “We were fishing and then it just surfaced behind us and we-”

“Hush child.” Nokama bid softly and gently shooed the Matoran away.

“Can we help him?” Takanuva asked, and Gali shook her head sadly.

“Even if we get him back into the deep water, the injuries would draw the predators in their thousands to him… that is no way to go.” The Water Toa said, “There’s nothing we can do for him now.”

“Yes, there is.” Kuta said quietly.

“Kuta?” Gali asked watching Kuta wade in to the waters until he had to swim out, going slowly until he reached the dermis whale, lightly covering the beast’s huge injuries with shadows as the beast’s eyes began to darken, the none organic lights of its body slowly beginning to die away and fade as the life of the beast slipped away. The beast gave a low, pained groan and Kuta lightly put his hands to the beast’s huge body, gently but steady as he hushed the beast in the same way he often hushed and soothed an injured Rahi on land, the shadows seeming to have eased the pain of the injuries, though they could not heal them.

“His mask is glowing.” Pohatu said.

Tahu looked to their mother, noticing that her mask was also giving off a faint glow, allowing her to understand whatever it was Kuta was saying to the beast.

“I cannot heal you. I am sorry. But I can help you if you allow?” Kuta offered gently.

“Shadow did this to me. Great, monster shadow, from deep, deep waters.” The whale’s pained, broken words responded. “So quick. So sharp. So deep.”

“Where? Where did it come from?” The whale gave another low groan. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your shadow that hurt me.” the whale said, “I sleep in deep waters. But… want to see light more. You help me?”

Kuta nodded. “Gali?”

“Yes?”

“Where does the bay get the most light?”

The Toa looked amongst themselves in confusion for a moment before Nokama spoke up. “He would see most of the light by the Ta-Wahi edge of the bay, but,” she looked to Pohatu, Tahu and Onua. “The bay floor there is not smooth and is covered in hard stone and magma.”

It took a second for it the click into place for everyone and while the three moved to change the bay floor beneath the water, Gali, Kopaka and Takanuva waded into the water to join Kuta, gently guiding the huge form towards the Ta-Wahi area.

“Is he…?”

“Barely,” Kuta said in answer to Takanuva’s question. “He said a shadow did this to him, a monster shadow.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Kopaka said. suddenly feeling the water’s temperature change and noticed the floor of the bay was smoothing out into a deep pit that the whale could rest in comfortably, being also completely submerged once again, stones were being dragged deep into the waters as the magma was hardening into smooth layers and sinking deeper into the bay to avoid burning the already injured whale as Gali and Kuta brought it to rest where the sunlight was known to linger longest in the bay.

Again, Kuta’s mask began to glow. “This is where the light shines longest. When you sleep, the bay will protect you and as time passes you will always be where the light shines. Safe from shadows.”

The whale gave a deep long sigh as it slowly lifted its huge head from the waters and looked up towards where the suns shone down on them.

“Thank you… Toa…”

The Dermis whale grew still, the tell-tale bubbles of air that showed it was still breathing stopped. Kuta said nothing as a blanket of soft sand was brought over the whale’s body, protecting the beast from the heat of the magma that formed a protective cave over the beast’s body, leaving the head of the beast uncovered so that the light could still be seen.

“Are you ok?” Takanuva asked Kuta.

“I’ll manage.” Kuta assured with a small smile as Gali used the water to slowly carry them all back into the shallows where Shade waded out to meet them and knock Kuta over as he tackled him with a happy bark and playful growl. “Alright, alright, ok, no more sad face.” He laughed, giving the pup a light splash. Taking the hint for what it was, the others nodded in understanding and made plans to talk about the matter later, when the hunt of the loss of life was not as raw.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Vakama gave a sound of deep thought as he read over what Lewa had written in the book before him. Such vivid detail was horrid to read but to have witnessed it in dreams, to have suffered it first had and then endured writing it down proved that Lewa was stronger, braver then he had been in his young days as a Toa.

It was troubling, such a vivid nightmare, such detail of who was hurt and how, it seemed more then just a random bad dream.

“You say this nightmare was the first?” The old fire spirit asked and Lewa nodded. “and you have had no others before this?”

“None.” Lewa shook his head. “I’ve been dreamless for almost a week before this…” he admitted.

“Hmm…” Vakama said, hearing the echos of Ga-Koro’s horns, Lewa looked between Vakama and the horizon. “Stay.” The old flame bid softly. “If they need you, they will send of you. Right now we must see if we can decipher this dream.”

“Yes wise-one.”

Vakama returned to the words of the dream, the details were enough that he knew Lewa had been keeping his advice to heart and had learnt to focus on his dreams and recall them even as they slipped from his mind.

Something from the water, something violent and twisted with pain and tormented by time would rise, and with it would come a threat so violent, so closely tied to them it could possibly destroy all of the island of Mata-Nui. Gali would be hurt, Kopaka and Onua too, they would face a strain in their bond so deep, so very, very close to their unity that if they did not find a way to cope, they would fall apart forever and then…

“You recall nothing more after you see Kuta in your dream?” Vakama asked.

Lewa shook his head. “I see him in front of Gali, Pohatu and me, then I woke up.” Vakama nodded in understanding, dreams were never meant to give you answers, only hints and possibilities that you had to then try to translate and understand in an attempt to avoid the dangers the dream had shown. But this was a very, very complex warning Lewa had been given, a curse and blessing from his brief but tormented time under the control of the shadows, it was that brief span of time that had drawn Lewa to Vakama for aid and advice after Matau’s gentle nudges and promises that the Fire Turaga could help Lewa understand the gift he had been given from the shadows, even of it did sometimes seem a curse.

“They are coming to us.” the old fire spirit said after a long silence, and Lewa was suddenly aware of a darkness of the room’s far wall. “You are safe here Lewa, no shadow can hurt you.” 

“Yes Turaga.” Lewa nodded, though there was nothing that could stop his sudden need to be just that little bit closer to the light giving fire.

“What happened?” Vakama asked.

“A Dermis whale had been attacked in the deeper waters and left in the bay.” Tahu explained, Takanuva already making a bee line for the books and scrolls that detailed the many creatures of the deep waters while Pohatu come up to Lewa and gently put a hand to his shoulder in comfort as the shadows did not lesson right away. “We’re not sure what could have hurt something that big.”

“Few things would dare. Dermis whales grow so larger that they are without natural predators and they are docile in nature, even in breeding seasons. Not even a pack of great sea wolves would attack an adult Dermis Whale.” Norik said as he and the Rahaga arrived with Kuta the shadows brightening to shaded places around the room as he bid them to work, finding and marking scrolls, slabs and tomes that might help.

“He said it was a shadow.” Kuta said, “a great monster shadow, from the deep waters.”

“Could Makuta have breed a new creature?” Gali asked.

“Maybe, but it would take eons of breeding, training, rebreeding and retraining to accomplish.” Kuta said.

“Could it be something older?” Lewa asked, looking to his book, “Something, long-dark past?”

“What are you thinking?” Onua asked.

Lewa shook his head. “My nightmare, something big-dark, worse than anything before.” He began but struggled to find the words to continue explaining.

Kuta looked at Norik, who nodded and stepped forwards to gain everyone’s attention. 

The way to speak with Denna was rather simple on paper, but the practicality of it was in fact rather difficult, the shadows of Toa and Makuta were as volatile as they had been the day Denna had trapped Norkuta beneath the water with her. The sheer power she used to keep Norkuta trapped was enough to shatter her physical body and leave her as a living infusion of spirit energy and solid shadows, held and controlled by the undying will to keep Norkuta imprisoned and spare her loved ones his sickness.

Any attempt to speak with her had to be done though meditation, and it had to be done by those who shared the unique gift of visions, vivid dreaming and those who were touched by or born of shadows. Tahu, Lewa, Iruini, Norik, Vakama and Kuta were the obvious choices, but during testing, it was also found that Takanuva was shadow touched as Iruini, Lewa and Vakama were. 

“How?”

“When Turahk tried to kill you and Jaller,” Kuta reminded, “His staff is the staff of fear, forced in Makuta’s blood and hatred, to shield you both from it, I had to cover you both with my own shadows, it may be from that.”

“It is possible.” Norik nodded.

“So, how do we go about this?” Tahu asked.

“Gaaki can brew a tonic that when drank will induce a coma like state upon us, during that time, Kopaka and Gali, along with the other Rahaga and Keetongu will meditate and create a pathway for us to follow towards Denna’s Spirit.” 

“The only issue is, we don’t know how long you will need to be there, and there is always the chance Makuta will strike while you are away.” Kopaka stated. “While you are under the tonic’s effect, you cannot protect yourselves from physical attacks.”

“You believe they will attack us if we do this?”

“It’s their style.” Kuta said grimly, “But for all their brutality, the attack on the Dermis Whale is out of character for everyone I knew.” 

“Even Poku?” Onua asked.

“Dermis Whales don’t fight back, Poku would be seen as weak if he killed one as they are seen as easy targets.” Kuta said, “He wants to show off his strength, he can’t do that if the target of his aggression doesn’t have the ability or nature to fight back.”

“Could it be someone new?” Tahu asked.

“Possibly, but I don’t understand why they’d target a Dermis Whale.” Kuta said.

“Maybe to get at you?” Gali offered after a moment of silence, “You care for Rahi of all kind, even those who do not live and travel with you, perhaps by attacking the whale they are trying to send you a message that they are also out for your head as Koras is?”

“Maybe.” Kuta agreed.

“How long will it take to brew this tonic?” Takanuva asked.

“We require a few more ingredients, but the brewing time should only take a few hours.” Gaaki assured.

“So, we’re going ingredient gathering?” Pohatu asked.

Nokama smiled and nodded. “Indeed you are, my son.” 

Tahu gave a half sigh while Pohatu rubbed the back of his neck and Lewa chuckled. “It will help pass the time.” he offered.

“Fair enough.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Jinko’s space was neat, organized and when the door was opened the scent of strange flowers could often lead anyone to Jinko’s space easily. But now the door was shut and while no one was fool enough to intrude on the young Makuta’s space without reason, the scents coming from the room were so strong that the door did not block them.

Whatever he was brewing, it was going to be strong.

Despite the clear request to be left alone by having his door shut, Jinko was acutely aware of a small shadow holding its place steady at the door of his room, waiting to be addressed as it watched him work. 

“What is it you want?” He finally asked.

The shadow approached and offered him something, their head low and their thin frame exposed by the closeness of the stronger shadow to be that of a young one, someone had asked this weaker shade to come to him in their place, likely to avoid his wrath if it was a bad time. He took the offered item and the shadow backed away but did not leave, either ordered to remain until dismissed or banished but he would not be so cruel. He knew this one was young, too young to protect themselves from him or any of the older ones yet, likely they had no choice but to obey the one who had sent them to him. 

The item was a note, a request that whatever pollen he was using to make the stench be nullified soon as it was causing ill effects amongst the Wisps. 

He nodded, “Tell them I am almost done, the smell will fade once the last ingredient is added.” He bid the shadow that had brought him the note, watching them slip away under the door and then with a wicked smile, he carefully took a pinch of golden grains from his supplies and added them to the mixture while stirring the brew carefully with his fingertips, then with delicate care he tapped six droplets of lilac coloured liquid into the mix and sealed it all tightly inside the pot with the heavy lid.

The pot rattled under his hands, shaking and jerking violently, as if the brew within were alive and desperate to escape until suddenly the pot was still and calm, allowing Jinko to decant the mixture into smaller bottles and viles to settle while filtering the remains and gathering the residue from the bottom of the pot.

He knew he would only have one shot at this attempt, and he knew better then to think Kuta had not somehow planned for such an attack to happen. The younger Shadow was clever and had proven many times over to be far more skilled in planning and forward thinking then Koras had ever been. But that was not to say Kuta planned for everything.

He would know Koras and himself did not agree on many things and likely have planned for a separate strike from them both at some point, likely more from Koras then him as Jinko had no true rivalry with Kuta, the two had something of and understanding, Kuta to stay out of Jinko’s regions unless he needed something and Jinko to avoid Kuta less it was urgent or a matter that might involve a deal or agreement Kuta had made with another Shadow. Rarely did the two ever cross paths and rarely did they speak outside of what was expected of them. 

But that had left both at a disadvantage. Jinko could not read Kuta as easily as he could Koras, Poku and Sana and while Jinko knew Kuta had knowledge of him, he had been assured by the master that the knowledge was not to the point Kuta could predict Jinko’s movements as well as he did Koras’.

He head the door groan behind him, but said nothing as the familiar steps of Lerahk approached him, likely drawn in my the scent of poison and eager to see what this new mixture could do.

Jinko took one smaller vile of the newly mixed brew and tossed it through an opening in the shadows, Lerahk’s eyes followed the vile and the Rahkshi gave a pleased shrill as the vile erupted in a cloud of greenish haze that coloured the air with thick poison and toxic fumes that killed the foliage and sent Rahi of all kinds fleeing the area.

“We are almost ready to proceed.” He stated.

“You are sure your plan will work?” Sana asked from the doorway. “So far all you’ve done is stinck the lair.”

“Just because you do not see results instantly does not mean the plan fails.” Jinko reminded, “Did Poku do as I asked?”

“Yes, but he isn’t happy about the lacking fight.”

“Tell him he can have the Earth Toa when we make our move. Now be smart and drink this.” He ordered and handed her a small cup of murky blue liquid. “Down in one go.”

“What is it?” Sana asked.

“The antidote to the poison Norkuta gives off. You’re going to need it.” Jinko said. “I need you alive and healthy if you are to help me reach him.”

“And what do I get in return for this?” Sana asked, only to snap her mouth shut as Jinko opened a small orb of shadows in his palm and showed her something he should never have known about. “You-”

“Help me.” The older Makuta stated, cutting her off with a knowing smile. “And I will give you the recipe to erase his memories of them and make him a loyal puppet to your will.” He promised.

Sana growled deep in her throat but the deal was too good to pass up and so she drank the contents of the cup, almost choking on the foul flavour that burned her throat going down.

“Good girl.” Jinko praised.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Brewing the tonic would take up most of the evening, as Pohatu had struggled to find the needed ingredient he had been sent to gather as it grew sporadically over the island, as a result the Toa Nuva were settled in Ta-Koro’s Kohli field, using the arena as a sparring ring to pass time and rest up while they waited for the brewing tonic’s completion.

Gali noticed that Kuta was sat a little away from the others, weaving something in his lap while Shade lay at his side, River was laying on top of Onua’s back, acting as added weight to make the push-ups the Earth Toa was doing harder, though River herself was rather light Onua had not known she was there until her tail flopped over his head. Tahu was going through some stances with his swords as Pohatu, Lewa and Takanuva trained with their elements, while Kopaka in a rare moment of relaxation was laid on his back watching the evening clouds drift slowly by.

The shadow Toa had been keeping to himself since the Dermis Whale had been laid to rest, but over the weeks and months they had worked and lived togtheer as Toa Gali had come to learn that Kuta shared similar expressional traits with Tahu and Kopaka, he displayed emotions though his eyes and tone like Tahu and while the shadow spirit could also hide emotions from his face and eyes when he focused, his persona slipped in other places as a result. When sad or uncomfortable Kuta showed it though the way he held and presented himself to others, a trait Gali had also noticed in Kopaka. 

He seemed unphased and unchanged by the death of the Dermis Whale in his tone of voice, but his sagging shoulders and laxed posture were signs of a deeper pain, a regret that he could have done little more to aid the great Rahi of the deep and heal the injuries to the Rahi’s body as he had so many others before, his slow, deliberate weaving told of a deeper anger that somehow, somewhere there was a Makuta that would target a Rahi just to get to him. 

“Go talk to him.” Kopaka’s voice stated quietly.

“What would I say?” She asked the icy spirit who remained on his back, only tilting his head slightly towards her to answer.

“Does it matter?” He asked. “You and Lewa are the best at comforting others sister, no matter what saddens us or the dark time we face you are always able to find something to brighten the mood.”

Gali smiled a little. “You sound like our Turaga.” 

“Nuju often says I will be a wiser Turaga then he, if I ever learn to spend more time around others.” Kopaka admitted.

“You’ve gotten better, since we arrived here.” Gali remarked and then again looked to Kuta, “Would it be right to speak to him now?”

“If not now, when?” Kopaka asked back.

Gali gave him a half-hearted glare for half a second before sighing, “You’re right.” Kopaka gave a rare smile settled down again to relax in the cool night air.

Kuta either didn’t notice her coming or had chosen to ignore it in favour of the weaving in his lap to avoid being cruel to her as she approached him with the steaming pot of hot tea and two mugs.

“You look like you could use a drink.” She said by way of starting the conversation.

“Thank you, Cous-Sister.” Kuta corrected himself, taking a moment to stop and focus himself back into the present. “Sorry.” 

“Not at all.” Gali assured, “You’ve been lost in thought for a while, its understandable you’d be just a slight out of sorts.”

Kuta smiled weakly and nodded, accepting the mug as Gali poured the tea, it was a stronger brew, the type Onua preferred but given it was free of most other ingredients, the Rahaga had said it would be better for cleansing them from any interfering spices or flavours that might hinder the tonic. Even if Lewa did have to have some sweetener added just to get a sip down him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, knowing it was better to not push, just allow the topic to flow when Kuta was ready, given how close to the heart this had clearly hit.

“I must speak of it sometime, but the idea that this was done to get at me, of all Rahi the target is what makes no sense.” Kuta admitted after a moment.

“Why?”

The Shadow Spirit smiled, “Makuta and Shades alike often take a symbolic approach to the Rahi they gather and those they work with, often referring to one another as a Rahi in fondness or in insult. The lair I was born in had a great wall near the back depicting powerful Makuta, Shades and even Toa with a Rahi as their companion. My mother said it was the Master’s work, a way for mothers to tell stories to the Wisps without using true names.” He explained, “from what I recall, the Dermis Whales were depicted beside Mata-nui.”

“Would someone attack the Whale as a means to threaten Mata-Nui’s slumber?” Gali questioned and Kuta shook his head.

“Anyone foolish enough to suggest killing the Great Spirit was killed instantly. I remember it happened once in my years of wandering. I’d encountered a Makuta Shadow by the name of Fensin. An older Shadow, older then even my parents, and in our battle he spoke of finding the resting place of the great Spirit and slaying him, the next thing I knew, shadows were around us both and the Master himself stood between us.” She looked at him in utter shock. “I didn’t know it was not at the time, until Fensin called him by name and I thought for sure I was about to meet my end.” Kuta shuddered a little shaking his head. “In the next second, Fensin was impaled by a solid shadow and the Master cast him into a pit of darkness I have not seen since and then turned to me and said no Shadow or Shade would be forgiven if they laid harm upon the slumbering Great Spirit.” He said and shook his head. “I didn’t even know what to say and by the time I recovered from the shock, he was gone.”

“Mata-Nui, you are lucky.” Gali said.

“Lucky, or just very blessed.” Kuta nodded. 

“What was Denna’s Rahi?” 

“They are extinct now, but Denna was represented by a Star bird.” He explained and lifted his hand to create a miniature version of what he meant, a great bird with feathered wings and a deadly looking set of talons and beak, “They were predatory birds that flew in great flocks of fifty to sixty strong in some stories and they flew over oceans and land on moonless nights, guided by starlight alone between nest sites. Males and Females could only be distinguished from one another by the songs they made males clicked and cawed like the modern day Taku birds while females whistled and chirped with a sound no other bird or any creature since has ever copied.”

“They sound wonderful.” The water spirit smiled looking at the shadowy image of the bird that was used to represent the first Toa of Shadows. “Do you think she would have approved of such a bird being her representation?”

“I’d like to think so,” Kuta nodded, “My time amongst the Makuta was short and I don’t remember all of it, but the lessons my mother taught me have so far held true. She spoke of the past events with great respect.” He admitted. “And I would like to think that having such a creature represent her was, in some small way, the Master’s way to show he still cared for her.”

“Cared for her?” She repeated.

“She was, according to the stories in the book, born of two powerful Makuta though I have never found the names of her parents. She was a born Shadow like me, that alone puts her in the same rank as a General of Makuta’s army of Shadows. If she were still living today, she would rival not only the Master for age, but also the Kanohi Masks.”

“The masks came about after the events of Norkuta?” Gali asked and Kuta nodded.

“Toa can be naturally born. The Rahaga were Toa before they were made Rahaga, you are all born Toa and so is Takanuva.” Kuta reminded. “The Masks were created to be worn by those who were worthy when the born Toa would fall. It is why some of the Masks were hidden so deeply in riddles and forgotten tombs. So only the worthy would know where to find them and others were sealed inside Toa chambers, where their powers could be focused and channelled into those who had Toa Stones.” 

“Like what happened to the Turaga?” she surmised and Kuta nodded. “You remember your lessons well.”

“I had too.” Kuta said, “I know I will never be a Makuta, not one with the same standing and powers as my mother, so those lessons and the memories I have of her from that time are all I have to recall of her.”

“I suppose, such memories are a blessing in that sense.” Gali said. “You never forget her voice, or her mannerisms.”

“You do not remember your parents?” Kuta asked, catching the unspoken hurt in Gali’s voice.

“Tahu and Pohatu were born on this island and how grown up here, the rest of us wash up in canisters all around the island. we have no memories of what life was like before we washed up here.”

Kuta blinked. “How is that possible?” he asked, “I mean, I knew some Toa were born of pure Spirit energy and forged a body for themselves after their spirit came into life but never have I heard of memories being lost during that process.”

“You’ve heard of the canisters?” Gali asked and Kuta nodded.

“They were created by the great spirits who lived before the words were formed, before Mata-Nui and Makuta came into power, they were designed to hold the energy inside them as a backup source of energy should they need it in times of war. When the spirits retired into slumber or faded from life they left the canisters adrift in the stars were they would remain as beacons of light, some became stars, other fell to the surfaces of worlds to create life and others were found my Mata-Nui and Makuta and collected for prosperities sake.” He explained, “Where the containers damaged when you left them?” 

“We couldn’t tell.” Gali admitted.

“We could check.” Kuta offered. “Maybe there are clues in them that could help you all remember?”

“Maybe.” Gali nodded, “That would be a blessing to Lewa I’d think.” 

“Just Lewa?”

“Lewa has faint memories, fogged from time but he does have them.” Gali explained, “He recalls a female holding his hand and a male carrying him, fires and storms, but the clearest memory is that of a female promising that she would watch over him, no matter where he would go.” 

Kuta glanced at Lewa, the green Spirit having taken a break from training to drink his sweetened tea. “That must be harsh.”

“He does not allow it to show.” Gali smiled. “For all his troubles, he is far stronger than he believes himself to be.”

“Indeed, he is.” Kuta nodded. “Do you have memories?” 

Gali shook her head. “I only remember waking up here.”

Kuta nodded. “Maybe when this is over and have time to think, we can try and find a means to restore your memories.” He offered.

“That would be nice.” Gali nodded.

“MOVE!” 

The warning shout from Takanuva was the only warning given before Gali felt Kuta grab her and pull her into the shadows to avoid the massive form coming at them at speed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Roodaka knew without being told her son was in danger. A mother always knew when her child was in danger, damn what the Makuta laws stated it was a bond no mother could ignore no matter what her rules and standing were, she could not ignore the snap of shock and confusion that had ripped though the bond she shared with her son. 

Had his plans been discovered? No Kuta was no fool, he could not have been found out so quickly, he would have summoned his forces to his aid if he had. No, this was something else. Something bigger than any hypothetical or theorised scenario and unexpected had come upon the island of Mata-Nui, something none of them had expected or planned for. She did not question that the Master knew of it, the darkened shadows in her room told her someone was watching her, waiting to see what her action would be in response, and she knew better then to ask what had happened, it would show weakness and she could not afford that.

“If you want to remain living amongst the Shadows you will announce yourself or you will die.” She said in warning to her observer, only to blink in some surprise as Jinko stepped from the darkness and bowed deeply to her in respect.

“Madam Viceroy.” 

“What is it you seek of me?” She asked.

“I wish to firstly apologize.” Jinko began calmly and politely, “I was foolish to think you would not notice my entrance to your chambers upon their sealing.” 

“I may consider forgiving you, if you forgo this foolish game of politeness and tell me the truth of your visit.” Roodaka coldly stated, her patience for his presence already wearing thinner then she cared to admit.

Jinko took a moment to judge the best words to use before nodded and standing straight again. “I came to tell you that the plans Kuta had made for his time amongst the Toa Nuva may need some reconsideration. Events of my doing have not inly gone differently then I had expected them too, but they have, rather unfortunately, caused an unforeseen side effect.”

“What have you done?” Roodaka asked, a coldness she did not like crawling up her spine as she realized Jinko was trembling as he spoke, though it was hidden beneath what could be called fear of speaking so directly to his superior. 

Jinko looked Roodaka in the eyes, brilliant green into topaz blue as he spoke three words Roodaka did not wish to believe possible.

“Norkuta has returned.” 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Tahu!” Kopaka called out in warning before a pained bellow echoed across the air.

“Get your wretched claws off him!!” Onua snarled in unnatural anger as the ground and walls trembled around them, dragging the most terrifying of sounds form their opponent.

“We have to get this thing away from Ta-Koro!” Tahu yelled over the beast-like roars. “Kuta can you carry it and us?!”

“I can’t control these shadows!” Kuta snarled out, though the anger was directed at the force he was fighting, trying to keep the sharp, oozing claws away from Gali, Lewa and Pohatu who had suffered badly in the initial attack despite his efforts to save them. “Where’s Takanuva?!” 

“Lewa? Lewa! Wake up!” Pohatu pleaded shaking Lewa as the green spirit lay limp at the edge of the field turned arena for the fight, that was currently taking place. “Lewa!”

“He’s out cold, but alive.” Gali assured, having managed to pull Lewa from danger as Kuta, Onua, Kopaka and Tahu tried to fight off the beast that was upon them, Kuta before them, trying to fight away the deadly claws that threatened to shatter the barrier of water Gali had thrown up around them while Pohatu, his left leg snapped at the ankle and bleeding heavily from the mid-calf cradled Lewa, the green spirit having fallen limp at the start pf the fight, covered in a strange burning substance that Gali had swiftly tried to wash away only for the green Toa to remain limp and unresponsive.

No one had seen Takanuva since the attack began.

“Kuta move!” Tahu’s warning came a second too late as a burning pain tore into Kuta’s side, flooding his body with pain and something that felt like molten fire that refused to cool.

“Norkuta!”

The attack came to a stop suddenly and all attention turned to the female voice that had bellowed down from the sky, a blast of shadows cold and familiar and alive with something brilliantly shinning light slammed into the beast’s face, forcing the beast to stagger and back away as another bigger blast came down, then another and another, each one forcing the beast further back and further away from the Toa Nuva.

“Takanuva?” Gali gasped as the Toa of Light landed on the ground before them, Iruini landing at his side while the other Rahaga arrived, Keetongu charged at the retreating beast forcing it further back with each swing of his hammer. “How did yo-”

“We have a new friend.” Takanuva said as a tall winged female landed with a mighty flap of her shadowy wings, forcing the beast into the far wall and swinging a shadow scythe at the beast with skill and speed Gali had never seen before.

“You’re still out matched Norkuta! Leave while you still can.” The female voice snarled, the scythe of shadows shinning with a sharp white edge.

The beast gave a low rumble, sinking into the shadows with a horse hiss. “You may be amongst friends Denna, but you will never be enough to stop me!”

“We shall see. Old friend.” Denna said watching the huge beast like Makuta slip deeper into the darkness and then finally fade away from the island carried away in a shadow that she could never control. “We shall see.”

“Toa Denna.”

“I was never a Toa.” The blackened female said as she turned to face the Toa Nuva and Rahaga. “I was only ever a Spirit of Shadows who did not belong amongst the Makuta.” 

“Your team called you Toa.” Kuta said, summoning the book he had found with no hesitation as proof of his words. “Even the most doubting of your time called you sister.”

“They kept it?” Denna asked as the shadow Scythe melted away and instead became an extension of her arm, delicately lifting the book from Kuta’s hand as if it would crumble away in her hold.

“And added too it.” Norik said, “It was from those pages we learnt of a means to contact you, our plan was to use it soon, but it seems we have been blessed with your return.”

“This is no blessing of fate, fire spirit.” Denna said, “Someone awoke me, awoke Norkuta from our slumbering prison, and now we live again in a world unaccustomed to the brutality and madness of our time. worse still, Norkuta holds little loyalty to anyone younger then him amongst the shadows of Makuta.”

“You can be sure of this?” Tahu asked.

“I am of shadows too, young flame, I know them as they know me. something the shade has likely never needed worry for.” She said looking at Kuta. “You are born of shadows as I was, yet you have no mark of the Makuta on your shadows.”

“I am not Makuta.” Kuta said, “I do work and travel with Rahi and my mother gifted me a Rahi as my own when I came of age, despite my leaving the Makuta lair to survive at her behest. I have no allies in the Makuta, but I am still watched by them, called traitor by some, cousin by others.”

“Then little has changed since my days.” Denna said, “Your mother?”

“Roodaka.” 

“She lives?” Denna asked in shock, “How? Norkuta tore her from her mother when she was a wisp.”

“What?” Kuta asked.

“I think it best we move this conversation to the safety of indoors.” Norik said, “There is much to tell on both sides it would seem.”

Kuta numbly nodded, though his thoughts were racing with the new information he had been given and what they could imply not only to his plans but also what had been said and done around him for so many years. How much of his own family history did he not know? Did his mother know who her mother was? Did the Master plan this? Was this why he had been offered the one gift he felt was beyond his reach? What would happen to his mother if Norkuta returned to the lair?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

His return was not that of a welcomed member of the shadows. Those who had been there when he was in power were there to shield the younger newer shades, protect them from his infection and his parasitic nature to leech from others. He had been foolish, stealing the life of the one who had come to him openly and in front of a witness who could resist his poisons. No doubt his actions were due a punishment or several depending on whom that one female had been.

He allowed the Master to tear away his beastlike form, strip him of his unnatural strength and powers until only his true form remained, those he was not granted the rights to stand before the master instead he was restrained tightly in shadows he knew better then to try and break and forced to his knees as the Master’s blood red eyes watched him in silent fury.

“You have no place amongst my shadows.”

“I did not wish to come here, Old one.” He stated. “You were the one to drag me here.”

“And you will be removed once we are done with this matter.” The Master assured with a warning yank of the shadows that help him, enough to threaten his shoulder with a pain that promised severance of that limb if he dared speak out of line or interrupt.

“As you wish.” He said, ignoring the many other Makuta that were watching him, some with fear, others with detest and anger, others with awe. How long had it been since anyone spoke so boldly to the Master?

“You have no allies here, no place amongst my shadows and you are not welcomed in my ranks, your actions against me and those in my court were unforgiven then and they remain unforgiven and unforgotten. You belong to a darkness I will never claim and never own.”

“And my daughter?”

“She is not yours.” The statement echoed across the room with such power even the Master looked up in shock as it faded away, the echos of power within them were almost as strong as the Master’s.

A small shadow, no bigger than a hatchling Visorak, manifested beside the Master’s stone and all eyes focused upon it, the tiny form waited for the bigger shadow to lift it from the ground with the care he would a wisp and then it spoke, the words lost to all but the Master before the tiny form faded away, lost in the darkness it had been born from. 

“You forget Denna was born of the same power that birthed the land masses and levels of our world.” The Master remarked after a moment. “You stand par with her only because of your stolen strength and parasitical nature.”

“The lack of which within the child is proof of her mother’s betrayal.” Norkuta snarled.

“She did not betray you.” The Master chuckled. “In those days the lines between Shadow and Shade were non-existent. She made her choice and she lived with the results as we all do. That she tried to give her child to Denna and grant her freedom from you was not a betrayal to my ways nor a betrayal of my will.”

Norkuta growled in his throat but did not push the matter. 

“You will stay away from me and mine, and if you dare to interfere with the plans of my shadows you will be killed. If not by their hands, then by my own.” The Master stated.

“And the Shadow that stands with the Toa?” Norkuta asked.

“You will not interfere.” The Master repeated, covering Norkuta in the thickest shadows and casting him away from the lair with one swift flick of his wrist. “Return to your duties.” He ordered and turned to his sons once the room was emptied. “Bring Roodaka to me. Now.”

This development was not what he had predicted or even thought possible. It should not have been possible for this to happen, not after so many years locked away. Norkuta should not have had this much power. Denna would never have given him the chance to gain this strength over the years, no this was something else, something he had not foreseen, something that had slipped his notice.

“You wished to see me, Master?” Roodaka asked, kneeling before the Master’s red crystal as she had always done.

“This is not as I had foreseen it happening.” The Master said, the normally cold shadows covering Roodaka in a gentle warmth she had forgotten was possible from the shadows of the Master. “If needs must, you are free to leave and seek the shelter of the hidden lairs.” 

“No.” Roodaka stated, “My place is here. My duty is here.”

“Norkuta will stop at nothing to harm you.” the Master reminded, “if only to hurt Denna. He will target you and your son. Can you live with that?”

“If he interferes, he will die. My son will survive.” Roodaka stated again, though she did not meet the Masters’ eyes.

“Will you?” the Master asked.

Roodaka looked up at his words and found that the Master was in fact solid before her, the shadows cast away as he stood before her, huge wings draped over his shoulders as he regarded her. The look in his eyes one she had seen only once before, years ago when she had stood in this room, a young shade watching the Master give the final order to one of his most trusted generals, her mentor of so many years, too old to be of true use in training the young ones, but allowed to remain at his side as a privilege for his years of loyalty and service a sign of what could be granted to the young, if they remained loyal and true to the shadows.

He had given that general a choice, remain and fade with age, or go out with one last fight. Neither end would be frowned upon, and always he was remembered even now with the respect and admiration of others who came later. And now he was giving her that choice, remain at his side, loyal and stead fast as her son faced his greatest trial to date, or aid her son and likely die as a result.

“What would you ask of me?” she asked, her choice made in silent understanding.

“Deliver this to Kuta.” The Master bid, holding a small pack out to her. “And speak the truth to him, before you breath your last.”

Roodaka nodded. “Yes Master.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Toa and all but a few Ta-Matoran guards ended up in Ko-Koro, the guards having taken posts at the entrances of the village to keep its guarded with the resident guards, Denna’s ability to control the shadows and her mastery of them was beyond what anyone of the Rahaga or even Keetongu knew was possible, though she only ever borrowed the power she held, and once she was no longer in need of those shadows they returned to their true place as if they had never been taken. 

Using the great map on Ko-Koro’s walls, the Rahaga told their story of their days as Toa, guarding the Makuta before they turned against the will and light of Mata-Nui and how they had been turned from Toa to Rahaga by Roodaka’s actions, then the Turaga told their story, the tale of how they had come to be upon Mata-Nui and how the Toa Mata came to be, then Takanuva told the story of the Toa Nuva and how they had come to be in the Kohli field that night unprepared and unaware of just what had come at them until it had been upon them.

“So much has changed since my days.” Denna said looking over the walls while listening to the story’s end. “And yet, so much is still the same.” 

“the same?” Gali asked.

“Shadows and Light, Shade and Shadows, Spirits, Makuta, Toa, Turaga, Matoran, peace and discord. It is the same as I knew it, just not as fatal anymore. Perhaps the Old Master has grown to learn brutality is not final answer to his pettiness against his brother over the years.”

“You knew him?” Kuta asked.

“All who are of shadows and shade know him.” Denna said her palm opening to show an ever-changing shape of shadows then a solid form and then the red crystal that housed the Master’s energies. “Even if we never lay eyes upon him in our life, we know him, we are off his darkness just as life is of his brother’s light.” 

“Did you ever see him yourself?” Takanuva asked and Denna smiled.

“I did once, but it was not in battle or conflict between ourselves that we crossed paths.”

“Then how?” Kopaka asked.

“Roodaka’s mother.” Denna said and pulled the shadows to her aid, casting them upon the wall as she spoke, the shadows taking on a coloured tint to show who they were. “It was years before Norkuta and I fell into our prison. Roodaka’s mother was the Spirit of Ice I knew as Sineta timid and shy by nature but in spirit and heart, she was greater than any I had met before or since. She spoke of days to come like they were only moments from happening, and the energy she brought into a room was endless. Norkuta hated that she was able to make even the sulking fire spirit of our group Poleh smile with ease, he targeted her during a storm so violent we could not hear her calling for our help and by the time we discovered what had happened, we were too late to save her.” The shadows that had been tainted white grew faint and shrank away from other around it, until only a small shade remained. “I knew Norkuta would never allow the child to live if it were a daughter, for all his powers and greed, he wanted only a son. And so, I made a promise to Sineta that if she birthed a daughter, I would protect her from Norkuta and if she were touched by shadows as I was no matter their gender, I would teach them to use those shadows as a shade.”

“It did not go to plan though?” Onua asked.

“No.” Denna said, “Norkuta was able to learn of the plan and against tried to target Sineta, but this time he made the mistake of striking at us while we visited the Temple of Mata-Nui.” The shadows swarmed suddenly and depicted Makuta’s true form, casting Norkuta aside with a swift strike of his arm while Denna stood between the Master and her teammate, the scythe in hand to fight. “I thought at first it was his intention to fight us, to rid himself of two Spirits. But instead he bid us no harm, casting his shadows aside and greeted us as if we were equal to him. He promised Sineta that her child would never be harmed by Norkuta so long as he held power and also remarked that no shadow who threatened the resting place or temples of Mata-Nui were his and were considered to be outcasts of the Makuta ranks. They were in his words, Placeless Shadows.”

“He didn’t hurt either of you?” Norik asked in shock.

“He was, in his younger days, a brutal force to be reckoned with but age seems to have stemmed his passion for such harsh and rapid tactics a slight. In my days, had be managed to capture the Matoran as he did in the time of the Toa Mutra, he would have killed an entire tribe of them without mercy as a show of power against the Toa and those who stood against him.” Denna explained as the shadows faded away again. “But despite his promise, Roodaka was torn from Sineta moments after her birth. And we had thought her lost to the dermis sea. Sineta never recovered from the loss and we never forgave Norkuta for taking away the joy in our lives.”

“How did Roodaka end up at Xia?” Norik asked looking over the maps, “It’s is such a distance away from all else.”

“I think it may have been the Master’s doing. His promise was that Norkuta would never hurt her and for all his influence and power, Norkuta could never get a foot hold on Xia or its residents. They were a force beyond even Makuta’s reach and we Spirits chose not to get involved with those who did not seek to be involved in our disputes with Makuta. It was safe from the fighting and safe from Norkuta.” Denna explained, “And Roodaka was only a wisp, she’d have no memory of Sineta or what happened before she was a young one.”

“So Roodaka would never have known she was the child of a Toa.”

“We were not Toa back then.” Denna said, “Just Spirits blessed with a greater control and connection to the elements we commanded. Toa was a name gifted to the warriors who would fight an enemy so great that there would be no divide between Mata-Nui and Makuta.” 

“But if Roodaka is born of an Ice spirit and a Shadow spirit, would she not have some lingering power from one or both of her parents?” Gali asked.

“Not all children born of Spirits are destined to continue their parent’s fight.” Denna said as she opened her palm again, slowly forming a large spider web that had some broken links. “We are not defined or fated to a life of one thing or another just because our parents were fated to such a life, yes the spirits did birth several children and those children did give birth to others, but not all of us are born to fight or raise Rahi, some of us are meant for simpler things rather then greatness.”

“The web of Destiny?” Norik asked in awe watching the web grow and extend over their heads. “Such detail… How is this possible?”

“I can see the links and joins as easily as you see one another.” Denna admitted, “It was how I knew you were linked to your Stone and Ice brother by true bond where as your bond to the others is that of a team, not a sibling, despite the title you gift one another.”

“Then, you see who we are linked too?” Gali asked.

Denna nodded, lightly setting the web to spin and catching it again at the farthest edge before drawing it back in to show them. “You are linked by true bond to Earth and Ice, Ice is eldest where you sit as youngest, Air is tainted by shade but the taint is faded and gone, a lingering hold of a forgotten line of shadows, your parents were not of greatest light, but they were unique in their own ways.” 

“Do they… live still?” Onua asked.

Denna smiled softly and pointed to the faint links that bound them and Lewa to a different part of the web, one that could not be clearly seen without the aid of the shadows forming the web. “They live, but are far from here, this dullness is a sign of distance, not parting.” She assured.

“We do not remember them.” Kopaka admitted after a moment.

“Have you been inside a Elemental Canister for an extended length of time?” Denna asked and when they nodded, she shook her head. “They were made for short time slumber, sixty years at most. Any longer and it begins to dull the mind and block memories.”

“Is there a way to undo that?” Gali asked.

“It can be done, with a little help from Shadow and Light.” Denna assured. “Might need to wait for the little one to wake up though.”

“Little one?” Tahu asked and Denna tipped her head back towards where Lewa and Pohatu where being tended, Lewa still out cold from whatever had been covering him before. “Lewa?”

“He’s only a few years younger than you and your brothers.” The female shadow user said.

Silence. Kuta looking anywhere but Tahu and Pohatu while Tahu rubbed the back of his neck. The Turaga refusing to meet the Toa’s eyes.

“Tahu?” Onua asked.

“Not the time.” Tahu said.

“If not now, then when?” Denna asked, “keeping it hidden will only create doubt, and doubt is how Norkuta gets close to those we love.”

Gali gave Tahu a look then looked at Kuta who shook his head slightly. “It’s not his fault it was kept from you, it’s difficult to tell when this sort of thing can be discussed.”

Nokama shook her head. “This is our story to tell,” She said as she and Vakama stepped forward.

“I’ll go check with the Guards.” And with that Tahu left the group.

Denna blinked slowly then turned to Nokama. “Forgive me if I have reopened old scars.” 

“This would have come out sooner or later. And it must be said, if only to avoid future misunderstandings.” Nokama sighed, shaking her head before taking a breath to steady herself before she told the story. Seeing the realization and understanding falling over the other Toas faces as they finally made the connections with Tahu’s out of place aggression.

There was no trace of anger or hate towards Tahu, and when Nokama could say no more, Kuta reminded them that as he was also a son of Sidorak, he and Tahu were true bond brothers from the same father.

“Lewa?” Matau asked as the green spirit stirred on his cot, emerald eyes flickering brighter as he slowly looked around.

“We are… Ko-koro?” he asked weakly before taking a long drink of the warm juice he was offered. “How-why? Who?” he added looking at Denna and everyone else in clear confusion.

“Long story.” Pohatu smiled, “I’ll explain it.” He added.

“If that is the case and time is needed, I would like to take a moment to honour my fallen spirits. Those I knew and those I did not. If there is a shrine.”

“This way.” Kopaka offered and stood to lead Denna to the small but beautifully decorated shrine of Mata-Nui his village used to pray at when they could not reach the Temple of Kini-Nui.

“Thank you.” Denna nodded and moved to stand only to stop suddenly turn to the entrance where Tahu had gone. “Wait.”

Gali put her hands to her axes, Onua reached back for his hammer while Kopaka slide his foot back ready to attack as Kuta ripped shadows from the walls to protect Lewa and Pohatu.

“Tahu?” Takanuva called, his one hand already holding the neck of his weapon.

“One of your cousins is here Kuta.” Tahu explained as a half frozen and badly beaten Jinko was lead into the village by Ko and Ta Matoran guards. His wings were worthless for flight now, torn and shredded by claws and weapons in so many ways Kuta couldn’t even tell where one tear began and another ended, his face was dented and misshapen from continued strikes and his heart stone cracked and chipped in ways Kuta knew were the persona torment method of Rahkshi, this was punishment for something Jinko had done to anger the Master.

A fatal punishment, not helped by the fact Jinko was only able to walk because his weakening hold over the shadows allowed him to force his own legs to hold him up, his right arm limp and useless from the clearly broken joints at the wrist, elbow and shoulder while his left arm had been completely removed and likely left to rot away.

“What happened to you?” Kuta asked evenly.

“The Master was not pleased my trip to the sea floor lead to the return of Norkuta.” Jinko managed to say after a moment or two of struggling to get his voice to work.

“Only the Master?” Kuta asked.

“Norkuta was never a Makuta under the Master’s hold.” Denna said, “He was cast out from the Makuta ranks, he’s Placeless.” Jinko blinked at her, as if struggling to understand how she had also been revived. “Norkuta’s prison was my prison. In feeding him with the tonic you mixed into the female you brought with you freed both of us in the same way a tonic feeding my spirit would have freed us, you’re plan to free him was doomed to fail before you even reached the edge of the prison.” She explained.

“It was not to free him.” Jinko admitted, “Only to communicate with him. Learn of the poison he had intended to use on your team.”

“You would never have mastered it.” Kuta said. “That kind of sickness is older than us, older than any of the Mentors even, you’d have been infected no matter what you had thought to do in a counter attempt.” He stated. “Even Lerahk would never dare attempt to mix such a twisted poison when there was no cure known to exist.”

“Short of a full blood transfusion, there is no cure.” Denna added.

Jinko seemed to smile for a moment, then shook his head. “My research was based on lies then…” he said before a surge of what had been his own life energy burnt free if his back and dissipated into the air with a sickening hiss, forcing Jinko’s limited control of his shadows to completely shatter as drive him to the ground.

“What’s happening to him?” Onua asked.

“When the stone is cracked or damaged by the one who controls it’s energies, the shadows within burn with rage and anger, so hot that they burn free of their host’s body, destroying themselves and their host in the process.” Denna explained, a cold and unfeeling tone in her voice. “This is a punishment reserved for those who displease the old Master to the point he has not desire to grant them what he calls a peaceful rest in the afterlife, he wants this one to suffer the knowledge that he is now worthless to the Master he served for so long.”

“Can you not ease it for him?” Gali asked.

“I am not incline to aid one who freed a monster from the prison we both called home as a means to study a sickness that could not only kill us, but all the worlds and its energies if Norkuta ever unleashes it again.”

“To think,” Jinko hissed weakly, one eye now turning to Denna as she spoke. “The stories told of you portray you as kind.”

“I can be kind, child, when needed.” Denna said with a nod. “But I am not a fool. I have lived long enough to when my nature needs to change for the sake of those around me. I know there are times to be kind and times to be harsh, times to be cruel, and times to be gentle, tender and loving. I learnt years ago no spirit would ever share a true bond with me, no true siblings live beyond me, I am of a power that few understand and thus, few will ever truly know what it means to be as I am. You were taught that I was a spirit who stood amongst Toa, and that by nature, makes me a Toa, a Great beacon of all that is good and true in the world, but what no one tells you in those stories is that sometimes, the world needs a shadow or two, just to keep the balance right.”

Tahu looked to the Turaga and Rahaga all of whom shifted at Denna’s words. “We do not exclusively teach such things.”

“Mata-Nui was kind and loving to all of you.” Denna said, “And before he became tainted with Jealousy, Makuta also loved you and yours, else he would never have created the Rahi to accompany the Matoran. That is why so few Shadow Spirits have come to be.”

Kuta bowed his head for a moment that shook it and stood tall, lifting Jinko in his own shadows. “I’ll deal with this.” And with that, he carried Jinko with him though the shadows outside the Icy village, staying in range for the Toa to sense him, but far enough away that the Matoran were not so fearful.

Jinko was silent as he was set into the snow, shadows coiling around him to try and keep him in some comfortable warmth.

“Why come here?” Kuta asked evenly. “You have no bond to me.”

“True.” Jinko nodded weakly, “But you are still cousin to me.” 

“And?” Kuta pressed.

“And you are the only one of our generation who can create shadow fire.” Jinko said and Kuta forced himself not to lose control of the shadows he held for a moment or two. “Sidorak is dead.” He added, “Your mother will never be tormented by him again.”

“So, you came for a traditional death bed and to tell me that?” Kuta asked.

“Information is the best currency, for those who have little time.” Jinko reminded.

“How long do you have?” Kuta asked.

“I won’t see the dawn.” Jinko assured and glanced to the sky. “To think… I’d die before you.” 

“No one is able to tell when they’d die.” Kuta reminded, looking to the sky as well, Jinko was not in any state to be a threat to him but it was not uncommon for others to try and make an attempt on him in this moment. “You have little to fear right now. As much as you are powerful, you are placeless now and no one would gain anything in killing you before your heart stone kills you.”

Jinko chuckled a broken and harsh sound. “Madam Denna, rubs off on you it seems.” He smiled weakly. “I am not worried about an attack.” He admitted. “I just never realized, how bright to stars are here.”

“Some of them.” Kuta said.

“Yours would brighten, if you had your true mask.” Jinko stated quietly and Kuta looked at him with a silent question but Jinko said nothing more, his heart-stone beginning to burn harshly against his chest as he let himself stay limp to the painful burn that rushed though him. He felt heat slowly creep up his back, fitting around him like a protective blanket that would keep his body still while the coming flames ate away what remained of him. “What was that prayer, he said for us?”

Kuta was silent. He knew who the He Jinko asked about was, but to speak his name now, would shatter the image everyone held of him.

“I haven’t the voice for it.” He said after a moment.

“Is better then silence.” Jinko said in way of pleading. Even in his last moments, he would not beg for what he wanted so close to the Matoran. “Anything is better than silence.”

Kuta sighed softly but said nothing to argue, instead he lifted his hand focusing on something within himself that he had not thought he would need as so had supressed away from the surface where the Toa Nuva couldn’t sense it, a heat in the shadows that warned of danger but radiated security and safety. This was what he had used to keep Sidorak away from his mother for so long, this burning heat inside himself that rivalled Sidorak’s own inner heat even when he had been a child now burned so hot it could be mistaken for Tahu’s natural heat.

“Fear not what is unseen, what hides in darkness may seem wicked and feral, but not all that is dark is tainted. Light can be cruel, light can be harsh, light can be blinding, light can drive what it loves to the darkest of places, but as darkness may drive others to the light. Eternally one is cast by the other and each is born of the other. Let Harmony and Balance cradle what remains,” Jinko’s form fell limp into the heat as Kuta cast the flame in his hand towards him, the black flames tipped with crimson and azure swiftly devouring the few remaining fragments of Jinko’s body and carrying the smoking ashes towards Kuta as he formed a shadow urn in his other hand, allowing the flames to complete their task as he knew they would. 

When there was nothing more to burn away, Kuta sighed and shook his head. “From life comes death, let your next breaths be kinder and your next choice be greater.”

“You voice it well,” Denna’s voice cut into him like a hot knife to the back and he smiled.

“You have not told them my truths.” He stated, bidding the shadows to hide them. “Do you not wish to aid them as you did your own friends?”

“Your truths?” She asked and he felt the shadows bend to her will as willingly as they did his, covering them in a darkness that felt familiar and warm, but also cold and chillingly familiar. Like when the Master spoke to him in the Lair it would be so no one could hear them and they could hear no one. 

“Are you sure that you know the truth yourself?” she asked and he watched her move to the spot Jinko had once laid, carefully lifting the one remnant that could never be burnt or removed and holding it in her palm, the heat from it hissing against her skin though she did not flinch.

“I am born of Roodaka and Sidorak, I have served Makuta for as long as I have lived.” He stated proudly. “I am his servant as he is my master. This plan is to end the Toa and bring about the true victory of the shadows.”

“The victory of the shadows.” Denna smiled an odd smile then looked up towards the heavens. “Such a fools dream still lives within young and foolish hearts then.”

“Dream?” Kuta asked. “Look upon the world we stand Old one, shadows have thrived and rooted themselves into the soil, into the very core of the world, we are winning, it is no dream.”

“For such a devoted servant, you are quite ill-informed.” Denna said, “But it is to be expected, when I learnt the truth of the dream’s realization, I realized it was fated that we would have to come together before we awaken Mata-Nui.”

Kuta paused, he was aware of everything his generation of Makuta did, to the point he could detail it easily in his sleep, he knew his mother’s generation just as well if not better as they were set in old ways that was habit at this point they didn’t even realize they had such a pattern.

“What do you mean?”

“I have been told of your victories, your plotting to ruin the Nuva from within. Your mastery of the shadows is great, almost to par with the Master and mine. A natural ability to watch and learn as you have done is rare, rarer still then anything the Master could have created that would rival the Toa. Have you never wondered why it comes so easily to you where others struggled to obtain it? How you can so easily master the shadows that have only ever bent to the will of a selected few over the eons? Or did you pass it off as simple skill and inherited abilities form your mother?”

Kuta said nothing, suddenly aware of just how close to the truth Denna’s words were striking. He had thought his mastery was from her and she never denied it, nor did the Master refute his view when he had in younger years asked about it.

“Roodaka’s mastery of the shadows is limited, Sidorak’s was none existent. For you to have equal mastery to that of myself and the Master would be impossible, unless it came from the master, or it came from the Spirit energy you share with me.”

“I am not worthy of such an honour.” Kuta said. “I am a Makuta, I have taints upon my soul that make me unworthy. Wretched to the Mask and all it represents.” 

Denna chuckled. “No one is worthy of the Masks.” She said. “We claim them, we wear them, we use what they give us, but we are not worthy of them. we only borrow the power they give us until we are no longer able to bear their weight. Turaga are not just old Toa, they are manifestations of the ancients who gave this world and all its inhabitants life and purpose.” 

“You believe that?” Kuta asked. “That the stories of the old world and the sixteen Spirits, is true?” 

“If you are willing to see for yourself,” She smiled and offered him her hand. “I can show you.”

Kuta hesitated, she could not hurt him, it would only bring trouble from the Nuva if she did, but to go with her from this place was a risk. She was older, stronger and far better at this game then anyone else, she’d proven that by keeping his pending betrayal from the Toa while placing herself at their side to fight Norkuta as she had before. She would not spoil his plans and the silent return for that favour was that he would stay out of her way. 

If he went with her now, if he saw what she clearly believed would change his view of the old story he’d used to gain standing amongst the Nuva, what would the impact to his plan and future be? 

“You hesitate.” Denna noted gently. “Do you fear what you will learn? Or do you fear what it will change?”

“Do you not fear that showing me this will be a danger?” Kuta asked, a weak attempt to stall though it would seem a logical question to the young and foolish.

“I am offering you information. What you chose to do with it is to you.” She assured with a smile. “I can no more tell you the results of your choices as you can tell me the results of the choices made by the Toa who will come after us. That is the curse and blessing of being independent of the Master’s will.”

“Uncertainty is a blessing?” he asked as he stepped closer.

“It can be. Without the Master’s will to paint our lives as he would like them to be, we are free to go about life as we want, be who we wish to be,” She smiled.

Kuta took her hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“You are going to allow this.” It was not a question.

“We have no choice.” He told the other. “We must prevent this, until Mata-Nui is strong enough to fight again.”

“He has slumbered for eons! How is he not ready?”

“Had you not allowed Norkuta’s sickness to weaken him as it did, he would have been ready and awakened by the Toa Metru.” He reminded with a harsh jab at the other.

“… It was not meant to be this way.”

“You’re lust for power grew too great, you caused this, now you will face the consequences of that lust while I hold our bargain with Mata-Nui true.” He stated.

“And the fighting between us and them?”

“It aids to pass the time and weed out the unworthy from all sides. It shall continue, but only in small areas.” He said and made to leave. “You were useful for that if nothing else.”

“You will lose your heir.” 

He stopped at the door and turned back. “I named Kuta my heir because he is the only one who could match Takanuva. His place amongst my ranks is only due to his mother’s standing. Without her to tie him to my side, he is no longer bound to the shadows as a servant.”

The silence was broken again when his second captive asked. “You’ve had this planned all along, haven’t you Teridax?”

“Unlike you, Miserix, I understand that there are sometimes losses to accept in order to survive.” And with that, the Makuta was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kuta opened his eyes to find they were stood on the edge of a cliff, surrounded by shapes and shades that were without true forms for faces. “Where are we?”

“Look up and tell me.” Denna said and he turned his gaze upwards and nearly fell over where he stood, Denna’s arm at his back held him from hitting the ground. “I had that reaction too when I first came here.”

“How is this possible?” he asked looking at her and then back to the sky. “We should not pass though time without the Mask of-”

“This is the time before time,” Denna said, gently cutting him off and then pulled him to follow as she stepped off the cliff and floated forwards. “Look around, see what we are surrounded by.” She added as the weather changed from clear and calm to a storm of unnatural power. Kuta watched as lightning cut through the darkness and showed a constant moving mass beyond what appeared to be a thin vail of elemental energy, just looking at it made him feel straggly uncomfortable and without safety.

“What is that?”

“That is part of the reason this whole mess began.” Denna said and brought him down, past giant masses of land and though layers of water, dermis and air until at last she pulled him upwards again and he was able to put his feet down on solid ground and she let him go. “Come.”

He followed silently, watching as the world around them grew suddenly vibrant and rich with powerful energies that brought back the feeling of safety the mass he’d seen before had robbed him of. He could hear voices.

~ “We are sure this is the outcome that will happen?”

“No other could come of this continued invasion.” 

“Can it be delayed?”

“That is why we are here.” ~

They came to a rag covered entrance way and Denna pulled the cloth back to allow him to enter first, the site beyond was familiar yet new all at once. Begins of great power stood in a lose circle, each one wearing a decorative mask that displayed a face of concern and worry, Kuta spotted two masks he recognized easily.

~ “What can we do?”

“Mata-Nui and his brother are the intended targets, as Light will continue to grow and glow brighter, so more Shadow will be created as a result, this makes them the biggest threat to this invader. The shield we have created will not hold forever, eventually it will shatter and we will be faced with a fight for our right to remain in the universe.”

“As older, greater Spirits, we would survive and earn that right. But you two would not.”

“So what are we to do?” 

“You must become stronger and we have a way to help you do that. But to do so, one of you must sleep and the other must become tainted become the balance none of us can be for this world we have created.”

“I don’t understand. We are a balance.”

“You are not the balance.” ~

Kuta blinked and looked to Denna who shook her head and pointed to the gathered spirits again. “Keep listening.” She whispered, as if afraid her voice would shatter what was before them.

~ “Can you explain more?” a voice Kuta recognized asked and he turned back to the gathering in stunned silence.

One spirit seemed to smile fondly upon them and offered her hand to the tiny speaker, lifting them to their level. “Look upon us young one and tell me, what do your mask less eyes see?” 

The speaker slowly turned around, looking carefully not just at the spirit who held them, but at the others who filled the room. “I see elements of all kinds, some that can create, and make life comfortable, and other that can make life harsh and destroy.”

“And do you believe these spirits alone could keep a perfect balance in the world?” 

The small life was quiet, thinking carefully on the question in a way Kuta knew was natural and familiar in so many ways. 

“No I do not.” 

“Why?” the spirit asked.

“Each of you is strong, each of you is wise and each of you is Great, but even if you were to agree upon a balance, none of you are equal in power to the others and none of you are at any point weakest or strongest, the power shifts and bends within you all as your elements grow and change to suit the environments best. Fire does not burn in water, but without water, plants would never grow upon the earth, without air, fire cannot burn and without fire, metal can not be formed. Each of you is only as strong as your fellow Spirits allow you to be at any given time and thus if you were to ever argue or fight to the point of war, you would all suffer and this invasion you speak of would erase you from the universe.”

The spirits smiled and the speaker was slowly brought to wards the two spirits he knew best. “And what about them young one, what do you see what you look upon those who created and shelter you from this storm of ours?”

“I see a pair who can not live without the other.” The speaker stated. “Mata-Nui was born of Hope, hope that you and others share that life would take form in your world, and with hope comes some despair that hope will not last that despair is Miserix.” 

“You are wise beyond your years.” Another Spirit said as they came forwards, their Mask shifting to show a face of seriousness. “We are, as a collective group, sixteen strong, but we stand separated from you and you from us, we can not stand united against this invasion if you two are easily defeated.”

“Harsh.”

“But true.” ~

Kuta looked to Denna again and this time, she spoke up though her voice was softer and did not hide the conversation still going on before them. “Mata-Nui and Miserix were born of emotions felt by the great spirits before them, they were named only when they became known to the Matoran and Makuta they created. What you are about to witness is the beginning of what should have been the ‘growth’ as it was named.”

~ “You must choose between you, who will slumber with us and who will remain awake, witness to the creation of the balance until the appropriate time is upon us.”

“Why must one remain awake if we are to be a balance?”

“You are connected as one and thus what one gains in slumber the other gains while awake and visa versa. What one learns while awake, the other will retain as he dreams.”

“What can be learnt while you all sleep?” 

“The one who remains awake, must stand watch over the Matoran and Makuta and stir the coming chaos amongst them that will arise and point them in the right direction. For you both to grow, your people must suffer and adapt to the changes that come as you will.” 

“To those of us who do not know of this gathering, it will be as if the remaining spirit has been corrupted, tainted in a way that is beyond redemption. The one that remains awake shall be destroyed by the awakening of their sibling when the appointed time arrives and together the two of you shall be reborn as pure Elemental Spirits as we are. You will both then be the living embodiment of the Balance that shapes and protects our world.”

“Let it be me who stays.” Miserix offered. “the Matoran already fear the shadows, it would make sense that I stay while you slumber Mata-Nui.”

“You will be cursed and hated by all when the truth comes of this Miserix.” The spirits stated. “Even your own children will fear you, you will become shunned until the truth is known, could you handle that?” 

“For my brother’s sake, yes.” ~

“But as I’m sure you can guess,” Denna stated as the Spirits shifted and changed slowly, swirling and blending together in a strange mixture if power Kuta couldn’t name. “The balance was not formed between Mata-Nui and Miserix.”

“What happened?” Kuta asked and Denna took his hand again and lead him down into eth swirling mass that was left of the gathered Spirits. 

~ “You betrayed us!” ~

Kuta gasped as Denna jerked them to a stop as Miserix was thrown into the wall that appeared beside them, the force of the thrown knocking his mask askew from its face, the attacker grabbed his throat and slammed him again into the wall with a feral snarl. The spirits were now solid, their Masks now fixed to their faces as they were upon the Toa’s faces, Mata-Nui laid within a open sarcophagus covered in a sickening green ooze Kuta realized had come from Miserix, two of the spirits were trying desperately to wash the ooze away from his body as he struggled to breath.

~ “Why?!” the one holding Miserix demanded angrily, fire burning around their arms and shoulders with the promise of worse if Miserix did not have sense to answer his demands.

“We must adapt to this. How better then to use it on the one who is protected then the one who is not?” Miserix asked, his mask hiding the twisted smirk on his face until a harsh punch knocked the mask off his face.

“You insolent little-”

“Stop it! Mata-Nui can’t breathe!” Another yelled and air rushed forwards, pushing the flaming spirit away from Miserix but the restraint it left in his place was no less harsh. “We must resolve this without killing him.”

“He can not be forgiven for this!” 

“He is not forgiven.” Mata-Nui choked out as something vile left his mouth in a sickly coil, staining the floor red and black as the spirits around him tried to remove the ooze from him. “Never forgiven. Never accepted.”

“You need me, Mata-Nui.” Miserix reminded.

“I need your power.” Mata-Nui corrected and turned his gaze down wards. “Take from him what you can, bring the rest to me.” he ordered and lowered his hand to the ground.

In the next instance, shadows rose form the ground and tore at Miserix’s face and mask, ripping shards and armour away with easy and dragging it down, feeding the once small form of Teridax until he grew larger and Miserix grew smaller, great wings of shadow tore free from Teridax’s back and claws grew over his feet, mutated by the shadows and ooze that Mata-Nui had been stained with until at last Teridax stopped growing and mutating, staying at only half the size of the others and all that remained of Miserix’s power was a dwindled fragment and his mask that the now huge Teridax offered to Mata-Nui while kneeling before him.

Mata-Nui took the fragment in shaking hands and slowly his own glow and power dimmed, bringing himself down in size until he and Teridax were the same height and power level, that done, Mata-Nui opened his hand to show two masks in his palm and a fragment of his own heart stone.

“What are you doing?” one of the Spirits asked in shock. “Mata-Nui?”

“You cannot kill him,” Mata-Nui said, “But that does not mean I cannot replace him.” He added and offered the Masks to Teridax, who took them in stunned silence. “You shall be the Makuta’s leader, Master of Shadows and corrupted brother to me from now on. Miserix will be banished to the edges of the worlds where he may live his remaining days to their end in solitude.”

“The Growth will still be shared by you both.” Teridax said.

“No, it will not.” Mata-Nui said and looked towards the other Spirits. “You can remove his heart stone, but do not shatter it, guard it well and hide it from the Mass amongst the layers of the world as we are hidden now and when the time comes that we must fight the foe beyond the barrier, I shall become Light and Teridax shall become Shadows. Miserix will be a forgotten story.”

“You think you can bear that?!” Miserix snarled. “You can not stand to kill me yourself so you chose a weaker Shade to replace me and cast me out? You have no spine Brother!”

“You may have given into despair brother,” Mata-Nui said, “But I will never allow myself to stop hoping that one day, things will be as they should be. With or without you, that hope will remain.” 

“You are a fool.” 

“And you are afraid.” Teridax stated. “You fear the day you die. For you do not ant the Makuta to fear you, to reject that you did all this to just hand the reigns over to those greater than yourself. You are worthless without Mata-Nui, just as Makuta are worthless without Matoran. Your lies shall be erased from memory, your hold removed and your efforts altered.”

“You are also afraid Teridax. You fear the end the Toa will bring you!”

“Then I shall have to be careful whom I trust.” Teridax said before the other Spirits moved in and cast Miserix away with a powerful surge of mixed energies. ~

Kuta shook his head. “How can this be? The stories say-”

~ “How do I explain this to the others?” Teridax asked Mata-Nui. “How do I even begin to put right what has been done? The Matoran who were effected by this poison-”

“We shall offer you our energies to help fight Norkuta. We can delay him for a time, but it will be to you to sto him before he can spread the sickness further.”

“Denna is already seeing to it. She has taken my Shadows and the Mask of Imprisonment you offered me to seal Norkuta away, she will seal him away with herself as the key and lock.” Teridax said, “But without her, without Light we risk losing everything we have worked for.”

“Then let the sick slumber with me, cast your Shadows wide and slowly take the Matoran from the world and set them inside slumbering pods as I sleep here. Allow them time to recover as I do. This will lengthen our time to prepare and also allow worthy spirits to be found or born.” 

“When will I know the time has come?” Teridax asked.

“When Time comes from Fire and a spark of light comes upon my blessed soils, a Seventh Toa shall join the chosen six. When Shadows are born with natural skills and denies the Mask you offer, you will feel our slumber lessen and the Growth will continue. All else will be as it will be.”

“And if you are wrong?”

“Then the universe shall lose us forever.” ~

The world spun again and Kuta watched the past replay itself, watching the images fade away and return them back to the snow-covered mountain side just outside of Ko-Koro.

“Who else knows of this?” Kuta asked.

“My team and I, and those who stood at Teridax’s side during those early years. Beyond that, no one but the Rahkshi knew the truth. Until now.” She said. “What you do from here is your choice Kuta.”

A deep, bellowing screech tore through the air suddenly, Denna’s face changed from that of a calm teacher to a panicked horrified look. “Get the others.” And with that she was gone.

Kini-Nui was surrounded in a vile stench that withered the plants and drove the Rahi away in fear of what was happening. The air was heavy with sickness and the ground was sodden with weakness and pain. Norkuta knelt in the middle of it all. One hand resting against the floor the other holding a long staff as he seemed to exhale more and more of the sickness from his body.

He was trying to weaken the sudden shadowy barrier that had covered the floor below him, an indication someone was trying to hide from him down there.

“You are not welcome upon Holy ground.” 

He smiled and looked up, watching the speaker land with soundless steps and use her shadows to cast the sickness he’d spread away. “Denna.”

“Leave.” She hissed in anger as the sky darkened and rain began to fall over the area, washing away the sickness.

“So cold, even after so many years we spent as one.” He chuckled and stood slowly. “You willingly gave yourself to the Mask of Imprisonment’s hold with me, cousin, do you think you can do it again?”

“I don’t need to imprison you this time.” Denna said taking hold of the neck of her scythe. “There are powers here who can protect the Matoran from your sickness, old ones who can block your hold in ways we couldn’t before.”

“To death.” Norkuta smiled.

“And on into eternity.” Denna said.

The sky cracked with lightning as they two charged one another.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He watched it happen in the company of his sons. He knew in doing this he was allowing the Toa more power, but if that was the prise his paid to keep his brother safe from the sickness Norkuta could cause him, then so be it.

He knew deep inside that he should never have allowed this to come to pass, but the plan Jinko had presented had been well thought out and he had, foolishly now that he considered the facts, thought Norkuta and Denna too weak to take the chance to leave the shadowy prison they had been trapped in for so many eons. As long as the scar Denna had left upon his arm burnt hot, she lived and fed on the shadows as he had promised she could until the day she died. The scar burned hotter now, feeding Denna with shadows that would aid her until he called them back. And he knew by the end of the night, Kuta would know the truth and his destiny, he knew better then to think Kuta would remain loyal to him when the truth was finally discovered.

He understood the losses he was about to take, but for the safety of those around him, for the greater good, he would endure and he would remain, until the end he had to play this part and that meant he had to rectify this mistake he had made and if he lost his one chance at the Shadows Victory over the Light, then so be it.


End file.
